The Flame Is Gone, The Fire Remains
by Mehgo
Summary: 4/20/09: AU, AT: somewhat of a fluff...lie, major fluff... Iori enters back into high school, he's about 18/19. He meets Kasumi, 17, and they both change in many ways. Featuring summer KOF tourny right now. IorixKasumi. Working on Ch. 32. R&R, pweaze
1. Ch 1 Rain

Story of KOF fighters. Mostly pertaining to Iori and Kasumi and their developing relationship. Basic outline is Iori Yagami is sick of wasting his life away and decides to go back to school (picture him 18 or 19 instead of 20+). While he's at school, he meets some fighters, his Rival Kyo Kusanagi and Kasumi Todoh (plus additional fighters when I feel is nessesary to introduce them). Iori is basically going through a time of newal, Kyo is becoming really popular, Kasumi is class president, but she wants to change her goodie-goodie image.

It's my first Fanfic...Like ever. I really hope you find it easy to read. I hope it isn't boring either. I think it starts off slow, but I hope you can give it a chance. Much of this was written at 3:00am too, lol. Let me know of any changes or improvments. I want to make this nice and easy. I'm currently working on Ch.4.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

The rain pounded on the fogged window. The dried streaks from earlier showers were being washed away as new heavy rain fell. A red haired man stared out into the dimly lit streets of Southtown and picked up a crinkled packet of Marlboros sitting at the concrete ledge of the window of his one room apartment. He clamped his teeth on a cigarette and pulled one out. After placing his pack back down on the ledge, he raised his index finger to the tip of the cigarette. With a small pulse from his hand, a tiny violet flame sparked from the top on his nail. His dark brown eyes concentrated on the flame for a few seconds and his mind wondered into deep thought. After letting out a breath of air, his face relaxed and he let his mind free itself of his concentration. The dancing purple flame approached the cigarette and began to singe the end of the rolled tobacco. He deeply inhaled the smoke and slowly closed his eyes to embrace his lungs filling up.

The moment was interpreted by three obnoxious pounds on his door. The man opened his eyes and exhaled the carbon and smoke, and slowly strode over to the door, which had seen many more poundings before in its day. The crimson haired man creaked the door open to only reveal half of his face, which was covered by a large bang and haze from his cigarette. His brutish figure was draped in an oversized white dress shirt and red, form-fitting jeans. He eyes glared at the figure in front of him, but no words left his mouth.

"Yagami Iori, you're late again. I will not allow this to happen anymore! I want this month's rent at this very moment or I'm evicting you! You hear me in that damn empty head of yours! I want my money now!" The landlord was no more than five inches away from Iori's face and the veins on his forehead began to pulse with intense adrenaline. Iori still kept his eyes on the landlord and raised his hand to his cigarette and held it between his two forefingers and inhaled deeply. He chest rose as he took in his breath. The landlord felt no intimidation with this maneuver as he gritted his teeth at Iori.

Ten seconds slowly crept by and no man took another breath or spoke another word. Iori, fed up with the silence, let the smoke out slowly into the landlord's face and slammed the door. The loud booming sound jolted the whole floor and dust from the ceiling fell onto the floor. The landlord stood his ground and yelled to Iori's door, "Goddamnt Yagami! You're getting the hell out of here tomorrow! You hear me? You better get your shit together!" The landlord's feet stomped away until it became a distant booming sound from across the hallway.

Iori sat on his broken springboard that was known to him as a bed and finished his tobacco. He let the butt hang out of his mouth as he pried his window open. He held the window open with one hand as rain fell in his room onto the glossy concrete and his face. From a distance, the rain would have been mistaken for lonely tears, but no tears have ever escaped from this man's dark eyes. He flicked the cigarette butt out of the window and released his hand from the window frame. The window fell and shut on its own, creating another loud banging sound that echoed throughout the apartment. He let his body fall back and land on the cushion on his springboard. Iori felt an object poked deep into his back but he did not wince, but only shut his heavy eyes and dealt with the growing pain.

"Maybe I should…" he sighed heavily. He knew there was no place for him, not his kind. No family to take him or friends to welcome into their home. He was alone. The rain continuously pounded on his window at the same throbbing rate. He concentrated on the noise outside and eventually fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt of nothingness that night. As every night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, constructive crit, no flaming. Please.

All characters are property of SNK. This is a work of fiction and entertainment with no purpose other than to entertain readers on .


	2. Ch 2 Discovery

The story kicks off more from here. Constructive crit, no flaming please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2

The sound of screeching tires and horns blasting woke Iori Yagami up that morning. He looked around his musty apartment to let his mind and eyes adjust to the situation. He had no idea what time it was. Iori didn't own anything that could tell him, only the light reflecting from his window into his apartment. He could tell what stage the day was in from the shadows of objects in his room. The rectangular opening from the lone window reflecting onto the foot of his bed, he could tell that is was late morning. If the sun was in his eyes, he knew he has woken up early. If the light was off the bed frame completely, he knew it was the afternoon. Today, the light was nearing the edge of his bed. He did not care really what the time of day it really was. He never had to be anywhere or do anything in particular. Which, would explain why he never paid his rent either if he didn't own a calendar. Time was not important. Nothing was important. Except for one interesting thing: Murder Kusanagi Kyo.

A prophecy to be fulfilled. An ancient clan prophecy. He knew nothing of the importance of this prophecy, just that he had trained his whole life to kill this one man. Iori didn't care why he had to. Just the drilling of his father's training told him so. To kill his sworn enemy and save the name of the Yagami clan. To avoid the harsh beatings and torture of his ruthless father, he never questioned why he should kill the last member of the Kusanagi clan. He just knew he needed to. And that's all the reason he had.

Iori dragged his feet on the cold damp pavement into a dingy, molding bathroom. No windows, but only a flickering bulb left hanging from the ceiling as the source of light. He pulled the small metal chain and stared into a broken glass mirror. The white porcelain sink was stained yellow and orange with rust from the faucet. The tiled floor was unnaturally green. The shower had a translucent sliding glass door that hadn't been cleaned since the last tenant. Iori unbuttoned his oversized white dressed shirt and hung it on the back of a rusted nail of the bathroom door. Next, he slid off his pants and boxers and dangled them off the same nail where his shirt laid. His naked body shivered on instinct. He rested his left hand on his right shoulder to provide some heat for his cold body as his right hand turned the faucet handle in the shower and cold water spurted out from above. He stood waiting off to the side to let the water heat itself. He watched as steam began to form and fill out the bathroom. He stepped inside the shower and let the steaming water sooth his aching, tired body.

Shortly after cleaning his body, he dressed himself in the same attire as earlier and threw on a high school uniform jacket with a crescent moon insignia on the back. He finished buttoning up the gold clasps and straightened out his sleeves. Going out for the day, he shut and locked his door behind him and meandered down the concrete stairs to the first floor, passing the landlord's room. He didn't worry about what happened the night before. This drama has been going on since the first month he moved in, which was a little over a year ago when he left home after his father's death. Iori walked out into the afternoon sunlight and let the door shut heavily as he walked away. He looked up into the sky, letting his bright hair fall away from his eyes. It was one of the few times where he really appreciated the sunlight. He lowered his head and searched his pockets for his pack of Marlboros. He patted himself down, but didn't feel any bulging pack from his coat or jeans. "Damnit," he said to himself.

Iori didn't get too hung up over the fact he left his cigarettes back in his room. He never really felt the addiction towards smoking, it was only something to keep himself occupied. Deciding to give his lungs a break, he walked to the local music venue a few blocks down. He peered through a glass door covered in local band posters, one he spotted from his last band, Rickenbacher. He gave a disgusted look as he ripped the poster off the door. Shreds hung from the glass while few fell to the ground. He swung open the door walked through the entrance. Music blared throughout the tiny building. Fast drums beats and guitars were being played, leaving little room for conversation. Iori by a kid sitting behind a wooden stand covered in stickers. The kid was possibly a post high school student. He dressed in ripped jeans, a studded leather jacket with patches covering it and had blue spiked hair. The kid spoke up to Iori as he walked away from the stand, "There's cover charge ya know, you can't just walk in free."

Iori stopped and turned to glare down at the young punk with his hands in his pockets of his red pants. They both stared at each other in silence for a few moments, then Iori lifted his head and moved into the rest of the hall. He found an empty leather chair with rips in the cushion along side the wall of the venue. He slouched down and stared at the ground where people's feet were moshing and stomping around. Iori didn't particularly care for the fast paced rebellion that was blasted in the hall. He only came to pass the day by faster and people watch. He would sometimes receive a few nods of respect or even a loud "Yo dude! Get up!" as a sign to join the crowd. Whenever he got to that point when people spoke to him, he'd get up and leave the building. He wasn't there to make friends. He just needed the time to pass by.

After leaving the venue Iori trekked down deeper into Southtown looking for something else to pass the day by. He ignored the homeless beggars who asked him for change. He had nothing to give; even if he did, he would not have acknowledged their existence anyway.

Iori arrived near the more suburbanized area, just outside of Southtown. He never really traveled this far, and for the first time in a while, he felt lost. He didn't fret, he just walked to a nearby bench he saw on the side of the street he recently turned on. He slouched back and raised one leg over the other. He pulled his arms over his chest and glared out into the distance. He was lost in thought of how he might get home. He had no bus fare, but it wouldn't be the first time he cheated the system into getting a free ride. He also knew he was being watched by the bus company and if he tried it again, the police would be involved. He last option was to just try to walk back and hope his luck would work out in his favor. Again, he thought dryly to himself, "If luck were to ever pass me by…"

His thoughts came to halt as he broke his gaze onto passing by school kids. By their uniform, he figured they were all in high school. He watched each person walk by until something really caught his attention: a tall boy with a long, brown mushroom cut was standing near a group of friends gossiping about their day from school.

"Kusanagi…" he whispered. Iori knew it was him. Kyo hadn't graduated yet and was the same age as Iori. Iori jumped up from his bench and prowled over to the group of giggling teenagers. His fists clenched to form a fist as he approached closer to his target. Rage formed to his face as he raised his fist into the air, but a young girl broke the surprise by screeching.

"Kyo-kun! Watch out!" as she pointed up to Iori allowing her knees to quiver in fear.

Kyo turned around with incredible speed and grabbed onto Iori's oncoming punch to his face. "You asshole, what makes you think you can come at me while I'm at school?" Kyo questioned angrily. He threw back Iori's fist and countered with a high kick aimed at Iori's neck.

"Isn't it obvious you fool, I'm here to kill you," Iori retorted with his harsh, deep voice, blocking the kick Kyo launched. The group of high schoolers backed away far enough to avoid being hit by the developing fight taking place. Few of the boys stayed closer to possibly help their friend, if he needed it.

Both fighters restrained their cursed flames. They knew if either of them were to expose their special trait to the public, they could a lot more than their lives. Kyo jumped back holding his fist up near his face to give or block any blow to come to him. "This isn't the time or place, Iori. I don't want to fight you here," Kyo said, hoping to sway his opponent's thoughts.

Iori lowered his fists and spat on the ground in front of him, "You coward. I don't care if you die in front of everyone. I would be my pleasure to have witnesses!" His hands rushed back up into a claw-like shape as he lunged forward again to strike Kyo. Kyo's arms crossed in front of his face to block the incoming attack. He gritted his teeth, Iori was giving a large amount of pressure into the attack, _a stupid move to wear out the body more quickly,_ Kyo thought. Iori's face raged as he growled at Kyo and jumped back several feet to regain energy. Kyo lowered his fists to say something, but his words were stolen by a small-framed girl with bangs and a blue ponytail.

"Kusanagi Kyo! I have been watching you now for the past five minutes! What do you think you are doing! You'll get suspended if the supervisors catch you fighting on school grounds!" Her voice squeaked as she ran over with a scowl on your face. Both men were shocked to see this girl in her uniform lecturing them.

"Kasumi-chan, I was---" Kyo attempted to explain.

"No excuse! You're so lucky I'm hear watching over your messes!" Her foot stomped on the ground, "And you! Red hair! You've been ditching! No wonder we haven't seen you in class! Get back into school this instant!" She had now traveled to Iori and was pointing her finger at him. Iori's eyes were big and his back leaned back slightly. He didn't feel afraid, but more surprised. He hadn't ever been lectured to by someone younger than him.

"Kasumi-chan, I was being attacked! I was only defending myself, you should know this as a fighter yourself," Kyo pleaded with the young girl.

"Kyo-kun! I'm not a fighter! My father trained in martial arts in case something were to happen to me," She scowled back to him. Iori felt some confusion go away. He'd seen this girl before, when he used to fight for money. He remembered little of her though. He never remembered his easily defeated opponents.

"Kasumi-chan, that's the same thing," whined Kyo. The student who screamed earlier approached Kasumi to defend her friend.

"Ka-chan, that guy really did try to hurt Kyo-kun! Kyo could've died Ka-chan," She dragged the "ah" sound out while talking to Kasumi.

"Yuki! You should no better! Keep your boyfriend in line! It's your job," Kasumi yelled back at the young girl.

Iori was left standing to watching the group of teenagers bark and howl at each other about who attacked who. He lost track as more people joined in the argument, so he began to walk towards the school where they all came from. He entered the building in curiosity. It had been almost four years since he had entered a school. His father took him out early to train more. He was taught that killing the last Kusanagi clan member was more important then any form of education.

The building was very mild. White walls on white floors, nothing really made the building stand out as something worth seeing. Iori, however, was fascinated. Something about the place made him think if he stayed there, something could happen. Something worth spending his time. And he liked the idea of being in school with Kyo. It would be easier to track him. Then kill him.

The devious thoughts were broken to a lean woman with tight black bun. She wore a black office suite with black pointed pumps. She stared at Iori through thick designer frames, her eyes were near black in color.

"I don't recognize you. Loiterer? Student? Who are you?" Her voice was demanding. Iori hadn't felt this overwhelmed in a while. He knew he couldn't merely walk out of this, not unless he wanted to hurt anyone, which surprisingly, was only joyfully activity when involving Kyo Kusanagi. He blankly looked back at the school official and said, "I'm a new here. I was looking for---" interrupted, the woman snapped at him.

"Registration is this way." She quickly turned her back to him and made fast paces down the hallway of the school. Iori, attempting to keep up, followed her. They came to an office just right of the long hallway they moved along. The official held the door open leading into her office. She took a seat to her grey desk topped with racks of papers and files. Her computer rested alongside the wall where it was adjacent to a huge window overlooking the school's courtyard. The supervisor typed on the keyboard her username and password to log onto the school's registry database. She then turned facing Iori.

"Have a seat, Mr…" implying she was looking for a face along with the name.

"Yagami. My name is Yagami Iori," he said slowly.

"Yes yes, well, Mr. Yagami, have a seat," she offered while her arm stretched open to reveal a seat in front of her desk. Iori took the few steps needed to sit down and he sat more straight then usual.

"I'm going to need a bit of information from you Mr. Yagami. Birth records, your last school's residence, that type of information. You came prepared, did you not?" She questioned him suspiciously. She could tell his lack of preparation, but Iori knew this was as prepared as he could come.

"I don't have any of that. Just names," he said. He knew it was his best answer. She looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami, I need more than your trusted word to enroll you at this institution." She seemed a bit more sincere with her tone then she had seen earlier. Possibly due to the fact schools lose money with less students enrolled. Having a new student would mean new revenue towards the school.

Iori leaned back into his more natural seating position in the stiff chair. He thought for a moment. He figured he should give up at the moment and just keep living life as it had been for the past year and a half. But, something more inside him yearned for this opportunity. Something was to happen today, or he knew that this wouldn't happen again. He looked intensely at the floor for ideas. A plausible idea streamed into his mind.

"Is it possible that all my records would be at the last school I went to?" He asked the school supervisor, "Wouldn't they have everything about me, there?" She looked at him with curiosity and suspicion. She leaned back into her more comfortable leather office chair and tapped her fingers together. She wanted to gain the student. He was profit in her eyes.

She smiled almost devilishly and said slowly, "Tell me, what was the last educational institution you attended?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is purely a work of fanfiction and its soul purpose to entertain readers on .


	3. Ch 3 Untouched

Some more story development. Constructive crit. welcome, but flaming is not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3

The sun shined again for the second morning in a row. Students parked their bikes in the lot and chained them to metal posts. Many girls chatted on their cell phones while searching for their clique amongst the sea of uniformed bodies. Some boys with spiked bleached hair squatted and smoked near the front entrance courtyard. Few paces right of the smokers, a group of students kicked around a bean sack to each other.

Iori walked along a sidewalk were few younger students flew by on their bikes towards the iron parking posts. He sidestepped out of the way to avoid a collision. Not a way he wanted to start his first day of school. He held his school bag slung over one shoulder, freeing up his other hand to be placed in his front pocket of the new uniform. Since his state of living alone and no income, the school provided a new uniform, sling-back to hold his books and supplies he would need for notes and projects. The school normally provided uniforms, but he didn't feel shamed to receive everything else. He was used to taking advantage of the free things in the world.

He observed the outside with all the students congregating together in groups. Iori looked around to find Kyo among the crowd but there was no sign of him. Iori entered through the large glass doors behind a group of boys playing on their hand held games. He checked his schedule off to the side to leave the hallway clear. His homeroom was on the fourth floor, where the majority of the older students had their classes. Iori found the nearest set of stairs and wandered up the square spiral to his designated floor. The inside of the fourth floor stairs was a large navy '4' painted next to the door leading into the hallway. The group of students had thinned out by the time he reached the fourth floor. Following a group of tiny girls, Iori walked through the doorway and headed left departing from the group. He held up the schedule again to check the classroom he needed to be in, 407. He continued down the left side of the hallway where the odd numbered classes resided. The black plaque with white numbers reading '407' struck him and he turned into the classroom.

The majority of the seats were taken up by students, so he sat in the empty seat closest to the doorframe. He didn't look around but just hunched in his seat peering down at the floor in front of him. He let his head fall into his palm as he waited for class to start. He tapped his index finger to the desk to a made up tune he thought of for the moment. Tapping continued when a familiar voice cause hi to stop in mid beat.

"You're that guy from yesterday," a young girl voice pierced his ear. Iori shot a look at her and his eyes widened. In the neighboring seat to his left was the same blue haired girl from the afternoon before. "So, you _do_ go here. Done skipping?"

"I'm new," was the only answer he gave her. He stared at her waiting for a disciplining response. Her face grew into a shock and her eyes grew large. Her hands close to her side, flew open from surprise and she then bowed her head low.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were another student skipping! It's my job to find students like you. I mean, not you in particular, just, what I thought was you…" her apologetic rambling kept going until a tall figure entered the class. A younger man with thick black plastic frames entered the room where a grey sport coat and khaki pants. He dropped his briefcase on the desk and let the clips spring open. He pulled out a think wrinkled manila folder full of stapled papers.

"Morning students, last night I finished grading your essays. No lie, some of you did poorly, so I'm giving the option of a B paper to be rewritten. Call this a gift," he said while pulling out and organizing the essays on his desk. He walked over to the first row of students on the opposite side of Iori and pulled out a stack. "Find yours, they're grouped by your rows," the teacher said as he continued to pull out stacks of essays. He walked to the very last row and gave a group of essays to Iori before looking at his face. The teacher cocked his side to his side and pressed his brow. "Never seen you before. Lost? Shouldn't be, it's mid semester."

Iori held onto the papers and looked up at the instructor. "I'm new," he simply and quietly. The room fell silent as everyone started to notice the conversation between the new student and the teacher.

The teacher stood straighter and held out his hand, "Can I look at your schedule?" Iori handed the teacher a folded piece of white paper. The instructor scrutinized the schedule and then handed it back to Iori. "Yep, you're in the right place. I'm Mr. Murasaki. That's right, purple sensei. Welcome to school. Now hand those essays back," he said in a bored tone. Iori turned back to hand the papers to the student behind him when he saw every student in the room was staring at him silently. Few girls whispered to each other and giggled never letting their eyes fall off him. Iori's eyes looked at each student in wonderment. He never knowingly had this much attention brought to him. Few students gently waved but the majority began to look away and looked forward at their instructor. Iori sank lower into his seat as a weak attempt to void the eyes of his fellow classmates.

One set of eyes still glared at him and he could feel them burning in his face. He looked back over to the blue haired girl. He hair was the same as it was yesterday, pulled back in a tight ponytail which a full set of bangs completely covering her forehead. When Iori looked at her, she smiled back and leaned in close to him to talk.

"I'm sorry again. My name is Todoh Kasumi," she whispered, "I'm the class president." Iori leaned in closer allowing some pink to appear on her cheeks.

He raised his hand close to the side of her ear and said in his deep, rash voice, "I don't care." He then moved back into his seat and hunched over, placing his hand back into his palm with boredom. Kasumi's once pinked cheeks turned a bright red from embarrassment and anger. She launched into her seat and made a pouting face, taking her eyes completely off Iori and redirected them to the front of the classroom.

The hour bell rang and students began to chatter and gossip with one another. The teacher pointed to Iori and signaled the universal "come here" motion. Iori got up from his seat and nearly collided with two students jumping seats to talk with a friend form the opposite side of the room. Standing in front of the teacher, Iori brushed his long red bang to reveal both his eyes. Kasumi sat quietly watching Mr. Murasaki and Iori talk about assignments and other school related topics. With her eyes still locked onto the two figures, Mr. Murasaki glanced over to Kasumi and waved her to come into the conversation they were having.

"Todoh, I've given you the job to orientate Yagami around the school and show him where his electives are located. He already knows homeroom and academics take place here. Break is another 14 minutes, so I suggest you hurry," his voice was no more interesting then it was earlier. Iori's face didn't changed as he looked down at the small girl next to him. Kasumi's face had a look of defeat as she nodded her teacher with approval. Mr. Murasaki let out a small, tight smile and nodded back and left back into his seat to finish some grading.

Kasumi didn't look at Iori as she headed outside of the class. Iori followed out with his schedule. They were left alone outside the room. Iori pulled out his folded schedule and handed it to Kasumi. She snatched it and opened it slowly. "Your workout class is by the gym. Do you know where the gym is?" she asked him in a way that was almost insulting his intelligence.

"Yeah, I know," he said in his normal voice. He eyes wandered away from her face. He looked out a large glass window over looking the square courtyard in the middle of the school.

"Well, how about the cooking room?" she questioned his knowledge again. Iori didn't look back at her.

"No, I don't know," the defeat didn't bother him. It wasn't a challenge of wits as Kasumi made it out to be. Satisfied knowing she knew something more than he did, she briskly headed in the direction of the staircase.

"Follow me then." The two students journeyed down to the first floor and walked past the office. Three rooms over was a large room with five kitchens. "This is where you'll have cooking. It's your last class of the day. After that, you can just leave straight from here," Kasumi explained, putting mire emphasis on the word "leave". Iori let one eye peek into the room for a few seconds then turn away walking back over to the stairs. Kasumi's irritation didn't cease, but she followed behind him back up to the same classroom as before.

The two of them made it in time before Mr. Murasaki signaled the students to sit and get ready for a new lecture. "History now. We left off in text books on page 992…" his voice trailed off to talk about Japanese history when they began to end their isolation from the rest of the world.

Iori sat staring at his textbook, hands placed on his knees sulking over the boring text. Kasumi carefully moved her eyes to watch him. She studied his face, realizing he was handsomer than she gave credit for. She also noticed his intense frown and started to regret the way to talked to him earlier. She thought about how difficult it must be to start brand new and in slightly lower leveled classes. She figured he was supposed to be a third year student, maybe even a graduate. But he was stuck in some second, to even first year classes. When she read his schedule, she noticed he had to leave to a different room for science. She didn't take science her second year of school, it was only required for first years. She was surprised he was in the same room with her for math too. Algebra II was reserved for second years like herself, but it would've been torture she figured, to put him in another first year class for his age.

The rest of the day flew by. Iori threw the overwhelming handouts the teachers passed out into his bag and left out the back door of the cooking room. He felt tired. It was a busier day than usual for him. Iori wasn't bothered by the busyness of the day. He didn't even think about Kyo's whereabouts either. He just thought about getting home and laying down on his broken springboard. Walking along the sidewalk towards the heart of the city, he heard someone running after him. He turned around quickly, ready to defend himself if he needed to. It was the first time he thought of Kyo that afternoon.

His body fully turned around to see his only antagonist of the day: Kasumi. "I'm sorry Yagami-san," she panted as she bent over to hold her knees and catch her breath, "I couldn't just let you go home today without apologizing."

Iori looked at her confused and said, "Sorry for what?" Nothing she said to him dug a deep enough hole to ruin his day, so he couldn't see any reason for her to apologize for nothing.

"I'm sorry I was short with you. I can understand how difficult it must be to be new here," she stood back up and straightened out her skirt. "I just don't want us to be on bad terms for the rest of the year over stupid things I've said."

He looked at her and gave her a smirk. The first bit of amusement he had with people in a long time. "Do you really think I would be mad at you?" His voice was meant to intimidate, but it brought a huge smile to Kasumi's face.

"Oh, Yagami-san!" she belted out, "Thank you so much!" The smirk left his face and his upper lip shifted up.

"Ugh," he winced. He wasn't there to make friends. He just wanted to get back home away from people. Kasumi bowed low then popped back up with a smile.

"See you tomorrow then, Yagami-san," she waved and ran back towards to the school to retrieve her bike from the metal posts. Iori turned his back away form her and headed home for the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is purely a work of fanfiction and its soul purpose is to entertain readers on .


	4. Ch 4 Sparks

So, I've been listening to A LOT of The Dear Hunter lately. Music is really inspirational for creation in other media for me.

Anyhow, this chapter is just another day of progression for Iori. I felt it was necessary for some more fighting, so this chapter is a bit testosterone filled. I find I'm making Kasumi pretty annoying, so I think I'm going to start making her more interesting. I need to get more characters involved too. Oi. Lots more work.

Constructive Crit is always welcome. No flaming, oh please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4

The following morning was a cloudy one. Iori stood outside in the front courtyard of the school to smoke. The usual group of smokers looked at him but made no motion to include him into their group. Iori crouched down to put out the butt and turned to move into the glass doors of the school building. He traveled up the same flight of stairs as the day before. When he made it to class, he decided to sit in the same seat closest to the door.

Students were filling the class one by one, chatting away with each other. A groups of girls were fixing a friend's hair and some boys were mocking their others teachers. Iori bent over to pick out his books from his bag. Rising to put the texts on his desk, Kasumi ran in to sit down and get her things ready. She turned to Iori and gave him a great smile and cheerfully gave him a hello.

"Hey Iori, how's it going," she said waiting for a response. Iori looked at her in disappointment. He rolled his eyes back and organized the books on his desk. Kasumi looked at him surprised. She thought they reconciled their differences yesterday after school. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked him, hoping to get another answer out of him. He didn't look her again, hoping she'd give up and turn away. She didn't, however, and asked him, "Are you still upset with me?"

"Why do you keep bothering me?" he finally snapped. "Don't you have others to piss off?" Iori's eyes were intense in hope to scare her out of communication.

"I didn't realize I make you so upset with my presence," she hissed back. "Good luck getting anyone to talk to you, you selfish jerk." Kasumi ended by getting up and leaving towards the bathroom down the hall. Iori felt a moment of relief when she finally left the room.

Kasumi ran down the girl's bathroom and found a stall to hide in. She was so frustrated, she kicked the blue metal wall of the square stall. _How can anyone be so mean!_ Many insults and curses filtered through her brain. All things she wished she could say to Iori and his behavior. Letting her feelings settle, she fixed her hair in the mirror opposite of the stalls and trotted back to the classroom.

Getting her self settled back into her seat, she went to give Iori an evil stare, but to her surprise, he wasn't there, along wish all his books and bag. Trying to forget him, she focused on her surroundings and tried to talk to the student sitting behind her.

Japanese, history and algebra flew by. Kasumi was setting the room up for lunch with three others students. They plugged in a large electric stovetop and set up ingredients they needed. Gourmet ramen noodles were lunch for the day. Students had the option to bring food for lunch or eat what homeroom provided. The popular idea was to eat the school's food considering it was the most economical for families for their child to eat free. Kasumi turned to a classmate for help in chopping the vegetables when she saw Iori enter in the class and sit in his usual seat.

Kasumi fumed. She rushed through a group of geeky looking students playing on their hand helds. She stood in front of his desk and pounder fist on it.

"Where the hell were you?" she said with a hot-tempered voice. Iori gave her a peeved look and stood up placing both hands on the desk and leaning a foot away from her face.

"Why do you give a shit were I was? Why don't you mind your own damn business," His voice was temperamental as well. A final thought passed through his mind. He blurted out, "Why do you give a shit about me at all?"

Kasumi's face turned bright red. She was infuriated at this point. "It's my job to make sure everything is the way it should be! I got this position for being the most organized and behaved student in school. And you're screwing everything up!" Her fist pounded the table again and she huffed back over to the cooking table. She chopped the vegetables with much more hostility. Iori just ignored her and leaned back into his chair and placed his chin onto the palm of his hand. He rolled his eyes and prayed the day would end soon.

The final bell of the day rang and Iori escaped to the back of the cooking room and flew out the door. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one quickly. He felt the familiar smoke filling his lungs and his anxiety ceased a little. _So this is why people are addicted._ He cracked a smile and headed down the street back to his hole in the wall living arrangement.

Iori passed by the same venue from two days earlier. A tall man outside with a goatee and smoking a cigar tipped a fedora hat to him. "Hey kid, outta prison yet?" The guy stepped closer to Iori and stuck out his hand. "Name's Big. Mr. Big." He let out a charming smile behind tiny metallic sunglasses.

Iori just looked at his hand and kept his own in his uniform pockets. He heard of him before, one of the king of Southtown's goons, as they called Geese Howard back in the day. "Why are you doing this?" Iori asked.

Mr. Big just looked at him interested and then said, "Hey kid, if you don't wanna work here, don't gotta. You came to me? Ya?" Iori brushed his hair back with his hand and turned looking at the street.

"Shit, Mr. Big. No one told me you owned this place," Iori said slightly embarrassed. He turned back around and stuck out his hand for Mr. Big to shake.

"No prob kid, caught ya off guard then, eh?" Mr. Big gave another great smile, "Didn't anyone inside say I'd be waitin' for ya?" He said this irritably, he hated the fact his staff was so irresponsible.

"Uh, no. The kid you got running the pay area just said he'd let you know I came by." Iori said, honestly.

"Jesus Christ, Spence is a real dipshit, ain't he? All right, I'll give you his job." Mr. Big looked through his pinstripe coat pocket to give Iori some papers. "Ya sign these kid and ya start whenever ya like. I take it your some kinda tough guy, right?"

Iori let his jaw clench a little and placed his hands in his pockets. "It depends," was all he responded with. Mr. Big seemed amused and he took off his coat and placed the papers safely inside of one of the sleeves.

"Well kid, show me whatcha got then, eh?" said Mr. Big boldy. Iori's hands slid out of his pockets and backed up a few feet while making the same fight stance as he did with Kyo. Mr. Big twirled his head around until a large cracking sound was heard. He whistled afterwards and charged at Iori with clenched fists. Iori parried while throwing a punch right at his. Mr. Big pounced back and jumped at Iori with a high kick aiming for his face.

A direct hit, Iori stumbled onto the sidewalk. He held his face and wiped away some blood. Mr. Big landed in his fight stance and prepared to slide at Iori. Iori predicted this move and rolled over and quickly flipped his body over and threw both his feet at Mr. Big's stomach. Caught off guard, Mr. Big was hit and fell hard onto the pavement. Not as hurt however, Mr. Big recovered his ground and prepared to back kick Iori. Iori dodged the kick and grabbed Mr. Big's shirt and threw his at the side of a brick building. Hitting the wall hard, some bricks fell to the ground. Mr. Big sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. Iori's hands were shaped like claws and waited for Mr. Big to jump up at run at him again. Mr. Big however felt fatigued and held up his hand and took in a few deep breathes.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all. You'll work doors for the late showings," he said, trying to get his feet a solid footing on the ground. Iori relaxed his pose and waited for Mr. Big to grab his things. Mr. Big made it back over to the exterior doors to the venue and picked up his coat. He pulled out the papers in his sleeves and gave it to Iori.

"Just give 'em to me tomorrow. How about six, kid? Good, see ya around," said Mr. Big throwing on his coat and walking back into the venue without looking at Iori again. Iori took the papers and threw them into his bag and headed back in the direction of his apartment.

The next day went by quicker for Iori. He didn't worry about dealing with Kasumi considering she completely ignored him for once at school. He left his cooking class as usual from the back door and light up a cigarette while walking back home. Exiting the school grounds, he caught glimpse of Kyo showing off some of his signature fighting moves in front of a few friends. Iori feeling better today then the past few, headed over in Kyo's direction. Kyo's girlfriend saw Iori heading their way and grabbed Kyo's sleeve and pointed to him.

"It's that guy, Kyo-kun," she said in a frightened voice.

Kyo looked over his shoulder and saw she was right. Kyo tightened his fists and briskly walked over to Iori. "The hell man, gimme a break!" He yelled at Iori.

Iori chuckled amusingly and said, "I thought you might need a decent opponent to help demonstrate your fighting abilities." Kyo looked at him and thought, _Clever bastard._

"Alright, Yagami. I'll take your offer," Kyo said, throwing up his fists.

Iori prepared his claws and yelled, "It ends, now!"

Both men threw powerful punches at each other at alarming speeds. Kyo tried high kicking Iori in the neck, but Iori grabbed his legs and flipped him, throwing Kyo out of his battle stance. Regaining foot, Kyo lunged after Iori with a whirled wind of flames engulfing his entire arm. It hit Iori in the chest and caused him to fly backwards several feet and land on his neck.

Iori yelped in pain. He got up slowly and roared at Kyo "You wanna play like that you son of a bitch, you got it!" With that, Iori's claw-like hands sparked violet flames that crept up his sleeves to his elbows. Iori lunged and jumped at Kyo screaming, "Die!" Kyo's body jolted back saving him from a powerful blow and Iori's fists hit the ground, causing some of the pavement to crack and break off in separate places. Kyo's feet leaped off the ground and sent a fireball towards Iori. Iori easily dodged it and returned the favor by punching the ground and sending purple sparks flying along the pavement in Kyo's direction. Kyo tried to roll away from the violet flames, but managed to get hit and jump back and landing on his backside.

The students watching were in awe of the fiery brawl taking place in front of them. Few of the girls cried out every time Kyo was hit by one of Iori's maneuvers. Kyo's girlfriend, Yuki sent herself running for help. When she got back, she brought back the class president, Kasumi Todoh.

"Oh for the last time!" Kasumi screeched at the two young men.

They continued to fight with ever last amount of energy they could manage. Both were clearly exhausted and evenly matched, but their will to win wouldn't cease. Kasumi stomped over while rolling up her sleeves. She approached Kyo and slammed her elbow into the back of his neck. Immediately blacking out, his knees buckled and he fell face first into the sidewalk. After taking care of him, Kasumi dashed forward and uppercut Iori in he stomach. In his weak state, Iori keeled over and held his stomach.

"Not possible…" he whispered out loud. _How can _she_, of all people, be strong enough…_ His thoughts trailed off and his senses seemed to shut off.

Kasumi looked back over to Kyo's group of friends and yelled, "I think you all need to take him home." And just like that, his entourage came racing forward and picked him up to drag him into a student's car. Kasumi crouched over to flip Iori over to his back. It was a bit difficult, he was a lot heavier then she expected. She dragged him off school ground and onto a bench off near a park area nearby. She heaved him up onto the bench and rolled her coat under his head for comfort.

Few minutes passed and no sign of him waking up. She pulled out his books she brought over to the bench. Looking through his algebra notes and homework, she started reviewing all his work.

"He's not very good at this," she said to herself. Kasumi noticed the many low grades on the few assignments he had. Even his notes, she saw, were poorly taken and often many mistakes appeared on the page. Again, she felt a wave of guilt flow through her. "Why do I do the worst things…"

"Because you never give anyone their space," a weak voice said to her. Kasumi jumped up to see if her victim had awoken. Iori rolled to his side and tried propping his body up with one hand. "When did you learn to fight like that?" He body was finally fully upright and his head hung back off the bench.

"My father," she said quietly, "but that's really none of your business." Iori's head flung forward and he looked at her smugly.

"Oh really? Then why keep bothering me. I'll make it my business as long as you make my life yours," he said angered putting his hand down on his book bag. She was surprised he knew she went threw his things.

"I-I was just…" she tried explaining to him. He shook his head.

"Just what? You're the nosiest brat I've ever met. Can't you leave anyone alone?" His eyed burned into her face, causing her to turn pink.

"I thought… maybe…" she searched for words to explain, "maybe… if you could teach me to fight I could help you with school." Her face shot downwards hoping he wouldn't see her complete embarrassment for getting caught.

"I think you need to stop being a leech," and with that, he grabbed his things and walked in the other direction. Kasumi let him go and she sat on the bench with her hands in her face.

"Why me… Why does he have to hate me so much…" she said in a sad voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is for entertainment use only and for the enjoyment for the readers of .


	5. Ch 5 Feelings

Continuing on. I need to start outlining this story just so I know where I'm going with this, lol.

I can see Kasumi singing the lyrics to "Untouched" right now. Not literally, I guess. I can't picture her being the "singing" type. But goes along the lines of this:

Don't even talk about the consequence, cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me.  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, cause you're the only one who's on my mind.  
I'll never ever let you leave me, I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye.  
I feel so untouched and I want you so much, that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow.  
I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.

Maybe, those lyrics are slightly premature for her feelings, but, obviously they'll get to that point. Those lyrics oddly enough remind me of Twilight too. Bella totally went crazy over Edward, lol.

I really want to add more characters soon. The same five are killing my creativity. I think I'll be adding the Fatal Fury team into this soon. Just because they're my favorite team. Not characters, but as a team they're so sweet. You'll see, it'll make sense, even it's just a small cameo for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

Iori threw his bag and school jacket into a dusty corner in his dingy apartment. He slide out of his white tee shirt he wore under his jacket and opened his splintered dresser for better clothes for work. He found a blood red dress shirt and tossed it onto his bed. Then, he rummaged through a different drawer to pull out a pair of white slacks he hadn't worn in months. Iori redressed himself and found his black jacket with the crescent moon insignia. While straightening the sleeves, he grabbed the papers he needed to fill out for Mr. Big.

After escaping the apartment building, he lit another cigarette outside with his violet flames and moved along towards the music venue. Upon arriving, he flicked the butt into the street and headed inside the poster-covered doors. The place was nearly empty; a headlining band wasn't playing that night. He walked towards the back of the building to come across a black door with large gold letters reading "BIG". Iori knocked on the door twice and waited for a reply.

"The hell… Whaddya want?" yelled a voice from the other side. Iori said nothing and gave another loud knock. "Goddamnit… Come in, come in." Iori opened the door and saw two women, one blonde and the other redheaded clinging all over Mr. Big.

"You wanted these," Iori said, pulling out his papers for employment. Mr. Big surprised to see Iori standing there, jumped up from his black leather chair to grab the papers. The blonde women checked out Iori and gave his a sultry smile.

"Ah, right, right," Mr. Big took the papers back to his desk and noticed his blonde friend putting out. "God, will ya cut it out for a goddamn five minutes! I'm doing business!" Mr. Big pushed the girl aside and she tumbled to the floor. The redheaded mistress ran over to help her up.

"Jeez, Biggie, don't be so rough on the girl," she said quietly.

"Shut up or you'll be down there with her," he barked back. Both women stuttered in fear and kept a good distance away from the boss.

"Sorry about that Mr., what's your name again?" said Mr. Big, signing papers.

"Yagami," Iori said unmoved by the whole scene that happened in front of him only a few seconds earlier.

"Last name right? Eh, that's all ya need anyway. First names are jus' unnecessary accessories," Mr. Big gave a smirk at his own cleverness. "Ya all set now. I sacked that punk ass kid, so ya got his job in the front. Just don't let in any shady people lookin' me, a'right?" Iori just nodded and turned away to leave the room. The door shut behind him and left Mr. Big alone with his two mistresses. "Kid's a quiet one. I like that. Don't speak when he don't need to." He leaned back into his leather chair and put his feet up on his cherry oak desk.

Iori spent the rest of the night smoking at a booth and burning holes into the wood. On accident, he almost scorched the entire stand, but he was quick enough to put it out with his bare hand. Evening came around and the moon was high. Iori still sat behind his stand leaning back and rest his head on the wall behind him. Soon after, Mr. Big came stomping out his office to close the place for the night and he saw Iori sitting there waiting.

"Shit, kid, ya still here?" he questioned. Iori opened one eye and saw his boss looking straight at him. "Jesus kid, you've been here for a good four hours. Here's a coupla Ben's for ya. Come back tomorrow, Kay? We gotta a big line up and we need some guns filtering this crowd." Mr. Big handed his two bills and tipped his hat to Iori. "Same time good for ya?" he questioned.

Iori, taking the two large bills and stuffing them into his pocket simply replied, "Ya."

"I like ya kid. You don't talk much but ya get to the point. Better than that last punk ass I had workin'. You couldn't get him to shut the hell up! Anyway, tomorrow, kid." Mr. Big waited for Iori to leave while he locked the doors.

The night was chilly, but Iori didn't seem bothered by the cold breeze. The season was already nearing fall and most people out during the day were wearing light coats and sweaters to retain some warmth. Iori never felt too cold. Possibly, the warm of his eternal flame always kept his body temperature higher than normal. Usually during the summer, Iori feels too hot and often hates being outside. During the colder months, he felt better and more obligated to be outdoors.

Following the trail back to his place, he stopped in a local liquor store in downtown and picked up another pack of Marlboros. He handed the cashier one of the big bills her received that night and the cashier looked at him in astonishment.

"Anything else," the clerk asked. Iori shook his head and the cashier gave him many smaller bills to stuff back into his pockets. "Later then."

Iori stepped back out into the cold and packed his box of new cigarettes. He then pulled his first new one out with his teeth and lit it with the end of his finger. A spark ignited and a purple flame danced along his fingertip. Breaking free from the entrancement of his own powers, his lit the end of the stick and continued back home.

Opening the heavy door to his room, Iori flung off his shoes and dragged his tired body into his bed. He didn't bother removing his clothes, so he just lay in his bed in the same outfit from work. He rolled over onto his back and let the heavy eyes sink back and pull him into a deep sleep.

The next morning was a Friday. Iori clearly now understood the meaning behind "T.G.I.F" as he rolled off his spring mattress and landing on the floor. The concrete woke him up as he rubbed his head and then rubbing his eyes to open them. The shadows of his room said it was still early and he gathered his school clothes and headed into the bathroom.

In the steaming shower, he thought with his first pay he should invest in an alarm clock. The ancient sundial method he was relying on would only last for so long with the busy schedule he was leading himself into. Once he finished cleaning the sweat and smoke from yesterday, he stepped out and dressed in his uniform for the new day. He slipped into his shoes and grabbed his bookbag and ran out of the apartment, forgetting to lock it behind him.

Iori walked briskly to school, knowing he was cutting it close. He meandered the hallways that were thin of students. The homeroom was still open and he landed himself in his usual seat. He checked the analog clock in the front of the room. Five minutes until class started. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned back into his seat. He looked around the room and something felt off. Looking at the only seat next to him, he realized his tormentor was absent. Iori found it odd the righteous class president wasn't in school, but he didn't care either way. A free day at last from the non-stop fly that wouldn't stop buzzing around him.

Half way through Japanese history, Kasumi came bursting through the door. Mr. Murasaki tilted his glasses up at glared at Kasumi.

"Can you try not making a big scene in my class when you are late," he said very dryly. Iori's face came into shear disappointment as he saw his antagonist begin to plead with their teacher.

"I'm so sorry! I was in the office and---" she was cut off my Mr. Murasaki.

"I don't really give a damn where you were. If you're going to be late, just sit down," he snapped at her. "Start on page 1006 in you book. Yagami, show her where we're at." The instructor's voice trailed off and continued with the lecture of trade and globalization.

Iori looked at Kasumi annoyed and she pulled out her book and flipped to the page Mr. Murasaki told her. Kasumi didn't ask Iori for help and she struggled to find the last paragraph the teacher left off with. Iori watched her and finally blurted out, "Second to last, next to the picture." Kasumi found where he was talking about and sank low into her chair. Iori looked away and continued reading along with the rest of the class.

Class ended and Iori was preparing to gather his things to leave for biology when he saw Kasumi jolt out the doorway. She felt her heart sink as she rushed faster for the girl's bathroom. The first empty stall she ran into and felt the tears flow out from her eyes. Kasumi pulled out her baby blue handkerchief and held her face to soak up the tears.

"This isn't fair," she bellowed. She wiped away her tears and tried to straighten out her uniform. Exiting the stall, she redid her ponytail and fixed her bangs so they all laid evenly along her forehead. Trying to keep her composure, she left the girl's bathroom. She was startled to see a tall crimson haired man waiting for her outside, leaning on the wall next to the girl's room.

"I didn't know you were waiting in line," she tried to insult him to make him go away. However, he just stood there.

Ignoring the comment she just threw at him, he said, "How unlikely to see you so upset." Kasumi caught off guard by his remark stood straight and looked back at him madly.

"What do you know? I wasn't crying!" she said, trying to defend herself.

"Then I'll assume you were drinking heavily," he said slyly. Kasumi was confused and Iori shook his head, "Your nose nearly as red as my hair. So, either you were crying or drinking heavily. None of which you'd be caught dead doing in school, am I right?"

Kasumi turning all red grabbed Iori and dragged him into a small corner out of the hallway where no one could see either of them together. She wiped away an oncoming tear and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I suppose I owe you an answer for yesterday. If you want to know what's going on in my life, I was just forced to quit my job." She sniffed a little. Iori cracked a smile. He couldn't believe she really thought he cared enough about what happened in her life. Nor could he believe she was so upset over leaving her job.

"So, that's it?" he asked. She looked at him in anger and stomped her foot.

"I, the student president got caught having a job! Students aren't supposed to have jobs! But, I got caught! This is so terrible…" she squatted on the floor bursting into tears again. "Everyone's going to call me a hypocrite now. I feel so ashamed…" she continued to weep on the floor. Iori slide down the wall across from her and moved his fiery red hair to the side. They both sat there for a few moments.

"Maybe you should stop doing what everyone expects of you," Iori said finally, breaking the silence. Kasumi lift her head off her knees and stared at him innocently. Iori repeated himself, "You should try doing things for yourself." Her lips parted slightly and she sniffed a little.

"I can't just quit now. People rely on me. If I just leave now, what would everyone think of me," she replied back. Iori stretched his leg out to the opposite wall where Kasumi sat and he looked at her intensely.

"You're too much," he said smugly. She looked at him confused as he lifted his body back up to walk to his next class. He turned his back form her and said nothing else while headed towards the stairwell. Kasumi still sitting against the wall held her knees tight against her chest.

"Maybe he's right… For once…" she whispered to herself. The bell rang and she finally got up from her spot and hurried back to her class.

The last bell of the day buzzed loudly and the sea of uniformed students busted out the doors of the hallways. Kasumi among the sea followed the crowd down the stairway and out the main doors from the lobby on the first floor. Outside, she noticed Kyo's group of friends kicking around a tiny beanbag. She walked over to them and waved to Yuki.

"Hey Ka-chan!" Yuki waved back to Kasumi. "You seemed so down today. Is everything okay?" Yuki seemed concerned enough, so Kasumi opened up and explained to her everything that happened earlier in the day.

"I hope you don't think lowly of me. I know that me having a job meant I was breaking a school rule." Her head hung low in shame.

"Oh, Ka-chan! I don't think lowly of you! It's not like you really hurt anybody!" Yuki said cheerfully. "Really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She patted Kasumi's back and smiled.

"Really Todoh, you're such a handful," said Kyo, butting in. Kasumi and Yuki looked up and giggled.

"So, you guys really think I'll be okay. I'm so afraid everyone will dislike me over this…" Kasumi said nervously.

"Look, if anyone gives you a hard, leave to me, alright?" Kyo said, pointing to himself. He then turned to his small entourage and yelled, "So, any of you think my friend Todoh here is a fat hypocrite?" The group just looked and laughed at him.

"Yeah, whatever Kusanagi, you big show off," yelled one guy back.

"Whatever you say Kyo, just make sure your sticking your 'you know what' with the right girl," shouted another.

Kyo's jaw dropped as he chased his group, "Hey, I'll get you for that!" The herd of boys ran around punching each other and making a bigger scene than necessary.

Yuki shook her head and looked up to Kasumi. "Boys are so stupid and immature. Ew." Kasumi giggled at Yuki and Yuki broke out again into a smile. Kasumi's spirit felt stronger. She was really glad to know people who would support her. She regathered her things and bowed to Yuki.

"Thanks so much. I'll see you around then, okay?" said Kasumi. Yuki smiled and waved.

"Yes, of course! You soon then!" Yuki said running back over to settle the rough housing boys. Kasumi turned her back and trotted off to her bike in the lot and ride it home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This story is meant for entertainment and the enjoyment of it's readers of .


	6. Ch 6 Epiphany

I tend to sneeze a lot.

I can't believe I wrote two chapters in one day. What a lazy friggin' day.

Anyhow, this is totally, 100% Kasumi. I don't even think i wrote Iori's name in this chapter. Weird.

We introduce a few new characters, woo! I brought in the French fox, King, the Todoh breeders aka, parents, and Mr. Big makes a cameo here.

I think I made up a few words in this chapter too, but the sounded pretty alright, so deal, ya ya?

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It's very girly, so sorry any guys who end up reading this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6

Kasumi decided to take a detour that afternoon and head downtown. She parked her bike along side a lamppost and walked to a local butchers market. The doorway was open and red paper lanterns with large kanji reading 'meat' hung from the frame. Kasumi entered into the shop and waved to the round man working the counter.

"If it's not baby Todoh, again. Howya doin' girlie?" smiled the butcherman. He was slicing off the head of a pig that arrived earlier that day. Kasumi felt her stomach turn a little but she smiled back trying to hide her ill feelings.

"I'm okay. Just tired I suppose," she replied back.

"Well, good thing the weekend is here, then, ya?" The butcher said back. Kasumi nodded as well and tried to keep her spirits high. The butcher wiped his cleaver and placed his large hands on his hips. "So, should I bother asking what's on the menu today?"

Kasumi loved going to the local butcher. Every week, he wrapped her favorite food, croquettes. He'd stuff the rolls with mashed potatoes, minced meat and some vegetables. Afterwards, he'd fry the roll in breadcrumbs and place them out front for customers to pick out and buy. He always put aside four small sticks aside just for Kasumi. She used to come by all the time with her father and pick them out. As she got older, she would walk from school and pick them up for a snack during the weekend. The butcher even gave her a special discount because she'd been such a valued customer for so many years.

"Thank you so much," she said bowing to the round man.

"Nah, pleasure's mine. You tell your father I said hello, alrighty?" he waved back to Kasumi.

"Of course," Kasumi said, exiting the tiny shop. She put the croquettes in her basket of her bike on top of her school bag. She opened out her purse and pulled out her light blue cell phone. The multicolored key chains dangled off the side of the phone as she searched through her contacts. She found her number and pushed the small green button signaling to dial.

Three rings later, a voice on the other end spoke, "Allo? Who's zis?" A French woman's accent answered.

"Mohshi, mohshi! King-chan?" Kasumi said back to the phone.

"Ah, Kazumi! What are you up du? Is school out already?" asked King on the other end.

"Hai," replied Kasumi in a higher tone. "Are you working today?"

"Oui, are you in town? You should stop by. I haven't zeen you in zo long!" said the other end excitedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm at the meat market, I should be there in a few minutes," Kasumi said even happier.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll make you zomezing good, okay?" King said mischievously.

"Oh, nothing too bad, I don't my parents to get mad at me," said Kasumi cautiously.

"Haha, okay, whatever, yust get your cute butt over 'ere and vee'll chaht," King finally said.

"See you. Bye," Kasumi clicked her phone shut and shoved it back into her purse. She got a grip on her handles and started to peddle towards the bar King served at.

Kasumi approached the bar and placed it up against a light post. She grabbed her bags and croquettes and entered in the restaurant to search for her friend in the crowd of businessmen giving toasts to the weekend. A hand tapped the back of Kasumi's shoulder and made her turn and jump from surprise. A tall woman with short blonde hair that was parted in the middle stood in front of Kasumi. She wore a more masculine cranberry waiter's uniform. She smiled and waved at Kasumi.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," the woman said delightfully.

"King-chan! Konnichi wa," replied Kasumi just as delighted. Both women hugged and laughed together. The two of them together loved to speak their native languages as a game to see who knew the most common language. King usually won, but it never stopped Kasumi from competing for the title as best linguist.

They headed over to the bar and Kasumi sat near the end closest to the bathrooms. King walked behind her counter and pulled up a round glass full of a mysterious pink liquid. Kasumi observed her drink and held it up to her nose to sniff it.

"What's this?" she asked curious and confused.

"Zeet doesn't mattur you zilly girl! Yust drink it, oui?" King said rolling her eyes. Kasumi looked at her drink again and shrugged. She touched the glass to her lips and tilted the glass upwards. The translucent pink liquid trickled down her throat and caused Kasumi to choke and slam the drink down and the counter and cough many times

"Haha, you zilly girl!" jeered King. Kasumi's face made a disgusting look as she pushed the glass back over to King.

"Ew, King! It tastes like cough medicine my mom gives me." Kasumi grabbed an empty glass with remnants of beer foam and spat into it. "What was in that anyway?"

King continued to laugh until she saw she spat out the liquor into an old beer glass. "Ey now, zat had my Grey Gooze in it! Zat's za good stof, Kazumi," she said slightly upset.

"Can't be that good if it tastes like that," Kasumi said back still trying to figure out a way to get the taste out from her mouth.

"Ugh, you are ztill du young to underztand good vodka. Let me give you zomezing to wash out your mouz, okay?" King said with a disappointed voice. Kasumi felt a little bad for insulting her friend, but she couldn't stand the taste and welcomed something more appetizing.

"'Ere you go," King said handing Kasumi a tall glass of cola. Kasumi lifted it to her nose again to smell but King butted in while laughing. "Zere's nozing zere zilly girl! Yust drink it, I zwear I put nozing in it," pleaded King while giggling. Kasumi smiled and drank the top of her glass.

"I tastes safe," said Kasumi, trying to ruffle King's feathers one last time. King laughed and pointed at Kasumi.

"You alwayz made me laugh, Kazumi. Zo, you finally call me. Zomezing's up, oui?" King has a knack for reading through Kasumi's expressions. Kasumi set her cola down and rested her head in her palms.

"Just a bad day. The principle found out I had a job and made me quit. I feel so stupid, being the class president and everything," said Kasumi with a large sigh.

"Zat's zomezing I never underzood about Japonez schoolz. Zo difficult du do anyzing elze," King said with a perturbed tone. Seeing Kasumi wasn't feeling the same aggressive emotions, King calmed herself and leaned on her hands opposite of Kasumi. "Well, I'm zorry zis 'appened. If you ever get du work again, you zould call me! We alwayz need ze 'elp, oui?

Kasumi nodded and smiled, "Ya, but at least I have some more free time. It'll be god to come by here more often." She tried her best to think positively of the situation. King smiled at her and patted Kasumi's head.

"Oui! But you know, I don't want you du ztay 'ere du late. Not good for a young girl to be 'anging around bars," King warned her. Kasumi gave her a serious nod and promised she wouldn't stay out to late.

"I'll give you a call again soon, okay?" Kasumi told King as she gathered her things to leave.

"Oui, zis waz fun, no? I'll make you zomezing easier du next time," winked King. Kasumi smiled and waved to her friend and headed out near the door. Just before leaving, she saw a tall, dark man enter in the building with two much younger women clinging to his arms. He lowered his sunglasses and winked at Kasumi.

"Mr. Big…" she whispered to herself. He looked down at her and gave her a great smile.

"Don'tchya forget that name, missy. Ya better be headed home. Not a good place for a sweet cheeks like yourself to be hanging around," he tried lecturing her. Kasumi just nodded and tried to leave to bar before his large grip hindered her from moving any farther. His gaze was locked on her face as he tried to make reason why he was still lingering around her. "Ya seem familiar, have we scraped knees before?"

Kasumi shook her head. She knew Mr. Big when he defeated her father in a martial arts tournament. Kasumi remembered the name, but she was much to young for Mr. Big to really have a clue to who she was.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so," she said quietly back to him. He squinted his eyes studying her face more.

"Hm, maybe, maybe not, I guess it wouldn't matter," he said, giving up on his thoughts.

"Zere a problem 'ere?" King all of a sudden appeared behind Kasumi and was glaring at Mr. Big.

"Naw babe, just came in for a drink," he said happily as he pushed his sunglasses back up to his eyes. King cringed at being called pet names, but let his pass to keep away from trouble. Mr. Big walked away without glancing back at Kasumi and found himself and his company a booth off to the side of the restaurant.

"Be careful, Kazumi," King warned her. Kasumi nodded again to King and headed out of the bar. She found her bike still safe near the lamppost and placed all of her things back into the basket and peddled in the direction back to her house outside of town.

Kasumi saw her house in the darkly lit street. She stayed out longer than she anticipated and hoped her parents wouldn't be to upset with her. She unlocked her door in the front of the house and carried her bike into the doorway, where she kicked off her shoes at the long wooden step. She stepped up to the main floor and grabbed her ivory house slippers and took her bags and snacks out of the bike basket.

Into the kitchen she saw her parents sitting at the table eating dinner. Kasumi entered the room and bowed to her parents. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call again," she said nervously. Her mother look at her with irritation, but her father only shrugged.

"Just remember next time, okay?" replied her father, Ryuhaku, eating a bowl of steamed white rice.

Her mother steamed at shot a death stare at her husband. "Ryuhaku Todoh!" she screamed, "She's constantly forgetting, don't you ever care what she's up to or where she's at? It's not safe downtown, you know that!"

Kasumi's father looked at his wife and placed the rice bow back down. He stroked his mustache and said, "I don't think our daughter is doing anything wrong. It just barely got dark now. Don't over react." His wife pointed her finger at him and shook it while lecturing to him.

"You don't know that. At least she could call and tell us what she's up to, so we don't worry!" she snapped at him.

"That's why I trained her to defend herself just in case. You're getting really over protective of her, you know," he said calmly back to Kasumi's mother.

"Ryu! She should be at home doing what young women should be doing! Like arranging flowers or pouring tea!"

"Ugh mom, I hate doing that stuff," Kasumi finally whined with intervention. Her mother always pushed traditional Japanese customs onto her daughter, but Kasumi rebelled and followed her father's footsteps with martial arts defense.

"Well, it's true Kasumi. You'll never make a goodwife if you can't do any of those things," her mother tried to fire back. Ryuhaku and Kasumi both rolled their eyes back.

"I'll be damned if my daughter gets married at her age. Worry about these things after college, please darling," Ryuhaku said to assure Kasumi that her mother was really over stepping the line.

"Well, fine, I give up. But if my daughter is the talk of the town because she can't find a good husband, I'll be ashamed at both of you," she finally finished.

"God mom, I'm leaving to my room," Kasumi said stomping off the other direction and up through the narrow stairway leading up to her room. Her parents at in the kitchen in silence until her mom picked up a fan at hit Ryuhaku up the backside of his head. He choked on some rice and made an angry face.

Kasumi opened her door to her room and put her things on her desk. She took her box of croquettes with her on her bed and found a fashion magazine to flip through while she snacked. A few moments later, she heard a soft knocking on her door. She closed the box of croquettes and stood up to walk over to her door. She opened it up and saw her father on the other side.

"Might I come in or are you too busy," he asked politely. Kasumi let the door open all the way inviting her father to join her. She sat back down on her bed and her father sat on her grey computer chair by her desk.

"So…" Kasumi dragged on hoping to start the conversation. Ryuhaku rubbed the back of his head where her mom hit him and took a long breath.

"Don't worry about your mother. She's just worried about you getting older and everything. She just wants the best for you, ya know," he started off. Kasumi nodded her head in understanding. Something, however, was still bothering her.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't get why she keeps pushing those customs onto me. I've never liked it, I thought by now she'd stop harping me," she said finally.

Her father listened and nodded along. "Ya, she was just raised that way. She doesn't get, I suppose, girl's today don't do much of those things any way," he said trying to defend a little bit of his wife's behavior. Thinking of something else to say, he remembered the phone call from school he received today.

"So, I uh, hope school was okay for you today," trying to sound somewhat hopeful.

Kasumi looked down to the floor holding one arm in her hand and shuffling her feet on the carpet. "Not really. I'm really sorry dad. I was hoping they'd never find out."

"Yeah, honey, don't worry about it too much. Your mom and I have you covered if you really need anything, you know that. Just don't go out spending our money as much as you used to." He tried to sound reassuring.

"It just really sucks. I talked to some friends today about it. They said it was okay, being class president and all, it's hard to do everything perfect. I don't want people to down on me." Kasumi sighed and picked at the loose thread on her plaid skirt.

"Aw, well, honey, if it's too much for you to handle, maybe this class president thing isn't really your trade. Try joining a club instead this year or something," her father tried suggesting.

"You're not the first one who told me I should try giving up," she said with a heavy heart.

"Now, now, I didn't say give up. I said try something new. Don't give up, ever, got that?" He said very seriously. Kasumi nodded agreeingly and tried forcing a small smile.

"I'll try then," she replied.

"That's my girl. Try getting a good night's rest tonight. Call some people up tomorrow. If you need some fun money, let me know. Just don't tell your mother, deal?" He said, giving her a wink of confidence. Kasumi gave a bigger smile and thanked her father. "I love ya honey, goodnight," he finally said heading out the room.

"Love ya too, dad," Kasumi said back within his earshot. Before he left the room, he sniffed the air of something oddly familiar. He saw sitting on her bed was the box form the butcher.

"Croquettes, huh? Might I have a taste," he hinted to Kasumi. She gave him annoyed look and gave in.

"Yeah, yeah, take one fast before I notice I'm missing one," she said with sarcasm. Her dad happily opened the box and took one of her snacks. Before she forgot, she interjected, "Oh, yeah, he wanted me to drop a line and tell you 'hey'."

Ryuhaku gave her a strange look and said questioningly, "Drop a line? Kasumi, I think I'm becoming an old man." He gave her a smile and bit off the end of the croquette. "If you stop in there again, 'drop him a line' and tell him I said, 'yo'. Sound good?"

"Ugh, you can be so embarrassing," she whined to her father. He winked and left her room shutting the door behind him. Kasumi opened up her box of snacks and continued to flip through the pages of models wearing the latest trends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is purely a work of fiction and is meant for the enjoyment of the readers of .


	7. Ch 7 Blankets

Sorry, Iori got his ass kicked. But it was totally unfair. ya,ya, You'll see.

A really cute scene happens too. My story is becoming very girly.

Anyhow, Iori is going through a pretty tough time here. Emotionally and physically. Honestly, way more physically, but let's try to emphasize change here, are oh eff el.

I swear, next chapter I'll including the Fatal Fury team. I honestly can't wait to include some shenanigan's that they'll be doing.

BTW: I don't use traditional US or Japanese currency here, I usually just try to find away to not say dollar amounts, since Yen is used in Japanese, but for readers who maybe unfamiliar with the Yen system, i didn't want to include actual US/Canadian dollars since this story does take place in Japan. Even though, I think Southtown was a US city in the KOF series. (hey, this is where the fiction in FANfiction comes into play :P)

Oi, okay, enough disclaimers, go read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7

Iori's shift flew by faster then he expected. Downing the same deep crimson shirt but sporting black dress pants, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and waited for the last few fans to leave the venue. He finished the last cigarette in his pack before tossing it out in the ashtray he stole from the band's dressing room. He watching Mr. Big head his way with hands in his pockets.

"Hey tough guy, here's sommore Benny's for ya," Mr. Big said flipping through some big bills. "Easy group tonight, no trouble I hope."

Iori shook his head. "No, calm group," was all he replied with.

"Yeah, well, that's good. You can head home now, no need for ya no more," he said, reaching out to give Iori his pay. "Here, take another green, ya did good kid." Mr. Big threw him another bill, but slightly smaller in value. Iori took the money happily and left work. He mad his way, as everyday, down the same stretch of sidewalk that lead to his building.

Upon nearing an intersection he heard a whistle coming from an alleyway between a liquor store and a small Chinese diner. He ignored the whistling but a voice was soon yelling out to him.

"Hey rooster, ya das right, you wit da crazy hair," shouted a voice from the darkness. Iori, peeved, shot a deadly looking at the alleyway. He saw a shadow run through the narrow brick walls. Iori with hands in his pockets walked inwards to the darkness and spat on the pile of garbage to his left.

"You punk ass bitch better run off," he growled at the figure who was taunting him. Iori heard a dash to his right and ignited his violet flames and attempted to release a burning trail of flames. He felt an object collide with the back of his head, causing him to fall to his knees. Iori roared and saw the figure dance in front of him, taunting him to attack again. Accepting the challenge, he lunged forward with a flaming punch, but missed his target again.

"Son of a bitch, come out and fight like a man! I will destroy you!" His voice was menacing. Another collision with his stomach and he fell again to the ground.

"Now, I got yo' attention, cough yo' shit up and our business be done 'ere," said the figure in the darkness.

"Not a damn chance in hell, punk," growled Iori to his antagonist.

"T'en I be finished witchya," was all was said after that. Iori rose to his feet again to fight, but felt his should being pierced with immense pain. A gunshot roared and the bullet tore through Iori's skin and had him landing on his chest.

Another voice outside the liquor store started yelling, "Dumb shit, stop firing! You wanna get us all killed, t'en get your ass outta there!" The figure from the alley way spat at Iori and squatted over Iori's back. He yanked at Iori's red bang and Iori let out a terrifying scream.

"You got lucky punk, see yo' face in hell," he whispered in Iori's ear and then threw his face down back into the pavement. The figure shot another round and it pierced through Iori's calf. The two gangsters ran off and Iori's vision and senses became distant. He soon passed out form the shock and was left lying in the gritty pavement and pool of blood in downtown Southdown.

The moon was directly north and the night was getting older. Kyo and Yuki were leaving out of a Chinese food restaurant. Yuki clung to Kyo's arm while he cleaned his teeth with a wooden toothpick.

"You're getting awfully cheap lately, Kyo-kun," Yuki said with aggravation. Kyo looked at her and his eyes widened. She narrowed her eyes and continued to complain, "You haven't taken me out on any real dates in forever! I want to have a romantic night out with you but you always take me some place cheap."

"What are you talking about, cheap? That wasn't cheap!" Kyo whined back. "You gotta be kidding me girl, what more do you want. Jeez, I don't have a money tree growing in my back yard.

"You used to be so---" Yuki's voice choked as she froze looking off into an alleyway.

"What got into you," he began, but as he turned he froze and the tooth pick fell out of his hanging jaw.

"It's him!" Yuki pointed out. Kyo walked over and kneeled beside Iori.

"Yagami, he's pretty messed up," Kyo said, observing Iori's limp body on the ground. "Yuki, come here for a second."

"No way, Kyo-kun! He's covered in---," she choked on her words for a moment, "---in blood."

"Women are so damn squeamish," Kyo retorted as he rolled Iori onto his back. Kyo unbuttoned Iori's deep red shirt to find blood covering his entire right shoulder. He could see a deep gunshot wound. Yuki looked away to keep herself from getting sick. She held her nose with her sleeve that smelled like designer perfume. She inhaled the smell to cover the smell of blood that was reeking from the alley. Kyo pulled Iori out of the dirty alley and brought him out to the dimly light sidewalk.

Still hovering over him Kyo called to Yuki. "Hey, Yuki, get the Todoh's on the line." Yuki uncovered her nose and gave Kyo a disgusted look.

"What are you planning, dummy, take him to a hospital!" She snapped at Kyo.

Kyo shook his head and told Yuki, "He's run out of every damn hospital you put him in. I can't ask anyone else to take him in. That's a no brainer." Kyo explained further, "Mrs. Todoh was a nurse for like, ten years or something. They don't think anything of him, at least not yet."

Yuki gave into reason and pulled out her pearl colored phone plastered with photo booth stickers of her and Kyo on it. "I don't know why you're doing this, Kyo. He's tried to kill you every time he's seen you."

"Yuki, just listen to me and do it damnit. He's still losing a lot of blood," Kyo said, checking for other wounds. Looking down at Iori's legs, he saw another hole in his garments. "Damn, in the leg too. Someone was really pulling a cheap moves on Yagami," said Kyo, referring to the bullet wounds Iori was sustaining.

Yuki waited for two rings until a voice was heard. "Yeah, Ka-chan. It's Yuki. We have a favor to ask you…"

*

Iori woke up to find himself in a very, unfamiliar room. His senses began to clear and much more of the room he was started to make sense. He lay on a soft futon with a down comforter across his chest. He tried to sit up, but a searing pain jolted up into his shoulder as he tried to prop his body up with his arms. A loud thud came from him as his arms gave in and he landed on his back again.

"Gah," he belted out. Regaining more feeling, he felt the same bolting sensation in his left leg and he yelped out in pain again. A patter of footsteps came rushing louder towards Iori's room and a sliding door flew open.

"Awake at last I see, well now, let me check those bandages," said a gentle, older woman's voice.

"Were the hell am I? Who are you?" Iori began to force himself away from the older woman in a soft yellow yukata, no matter how much pain it caused him.

The woman sighed and said out loud, "I see, Kasumi warned me about you. Now calm yourself down and let me check your bandages."

"K-Kasumi? Who the hell are you?" he persisted again.

"I am Kasumi's mother. You're in the house of Todoh," said the women with more irritation. She inched closer to Iori and through in the remark, "And in the house of Todoh, we watch our mouths in front of our elders." Iori giving into the pain allowed his body to fall back onto the futon and for Kasumi's mother to persist in the changing his bandages. He began to feel lightheaded and feel back into a deep sleep.

Kasumi's mother straightened out her patient's room, which was the extra guestroom on the second floor next to Kasumi's. The older women checked everything again and saw red streaks across the floor up by Iori's head.

"Damn boy moved and got blood on my tatami again," her mother cursed and left the room to clean the rest of the house.

Few hours passed and Iori's body began to regain its senses once more. His eyes rolled around the room to view his surroundings. He managed to lift himself up to a full sitting position, but watched his mouth to avoid cursing and having her mother come chasing after him again. However, he movement still didn't cease to attract attention. A paper sliding door opened slowing and a tiny face peered between the open space.

"May I…" a softer voice than before asked. Iori squinted at the figure looking at him. Before waiting for an answer, a pair of feet shuffled in to the guest room and a blue haired girl came to kneel at his side. It was the first time Iori had seen his classmate out of uniform. Her wore he hair down in layers, but still allowing her bangs to cover her forehead. She had on a faded pair of skinny jeans that were scrunched up at the ankles for being too long. She wore a small men's white tee under a heavy grey cardigan. Her eyes met his and she smiled gently.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it. Actually, we all were," she said quietly to him. Iori, completely confused at this point, stared back her blankly.

"How did I get here," he asked slowly. Kasumi looked away and scratched her shoulder under her sweater.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she responded. He squinted his eyes again, never taking them off hers.

"Try me," he said back, challenging her.

Kasumi sighed in defeat and looked back at him and said, "I got a call from Yuki four days ago. She and Kyo found you in an alley. They said you got really messed up and needed a place to go. Kyo and my father brought you up here." Kasumi took in another breath waiting for Iori to interject, but he waited patiently for Kasumi to finish her story. Continuing, she explained, "They knew my mother was a nurse, Kyo and Yuki that is, so they knew we wouldn't deny a person in need." Iori's face grew annoyed. He didn't like to be referred to as a 'needy' individual. Pressing on with her story, Kasumi said, "It's not that we argued really either. My mother and I tended to your wounds. We pulled out two bullets, one form your right shoulder and one out of your left leg. You lost so much blood, we were afraid you wouldn't last the first night." A wide smile stretched across her face, giving Iori some motion to feel alarmed. "But here you are. Awake! I guess my mom is pretty good after all. I can't believe it's been four days though. Each day you didn't wake, the more tension we could feel."

Iori's eyes felt heavy and he shut them, then slid into his blanket. He was worn out and didn't want to be bothered about tall tales about his archenemy being a hero. Kasumi waited for deep breathing from her guest and she left him alone in the guest room. She stretched her arms out and wondered into her own bedroom. She looked at her alarm clock to see the clock read 11:27 P.M.

"My goodness," she yawned out loud to herself, "I need to get some sleep." She slipped into some pajama's she had laying in a pile on her floor and crawled into her bed for the rest of the night.

The next day, Iori woke with another being present in his room. He rolled over to find Kasumi laying down a ceramic tea set by his head.

"Oh, awake again. I'm sorry if it's my fault," she rambled on. She was out of uniform again, wearing similar clothes to yesterdays. Iori propped his body back up using his left arm instead of his right to avoid immense pain.

"Why are you doing this?" he blurted out. Kasumi half expected for him to say things like this by now and keep her nerves calm.

"So you can be well again," she stated simply.

"No, why for me. You don't need to do this," he tried snapping back.

"As people, we're given the choice to do the right thing or the wrong thing. The person who shot you left you to die. My family and Kyo saved you and are trying to keep you alive. Because one bad thing happens, you freak and---"

"Shut up! You know nothing of Kyo and I. You know nothing of the shit he's put my entire family through." Iori's face was enraged, and if he had more strength, he would've lashed out at Kasumi.

Kasumi, however, reacted first and slapped Iori hard across the face. Iori's neck whip lashed and made him hold it with both hands. He gave her a dirty look.

"Whether you like or not, Kyo saved your life! He's the reason you're alive today," she yelled back at him. Her face was starting to burn and change into a pinker tone.

Iori let go of his face and let his hands fall into his lap. He stared down at his palms then spoke, "It'd be better then. He'd finally win." Kasumi's face relaxed and she sat closer to Iori. She tried to understand his facial expression, but she was lost.

"No one deserves to die. It's not for man to decide who should or shouldn't," she waited to say the next thing, but she swallowed and spoke up again. "You were born to kill. You know no better. My family, the Todoh's, we were born to defend. My family's defended the weak for generations. My father's getting old. So, now it's my job to defend those weaker than me. When you show'd up at my doorstep, I didn't think twice who you were. You needed help. And I knew it was my purpose to do so." She paused one last time and then exhaled and said, "So I guess I don't know any better to help people. I guess it's a difference of being raised."

Kasumi's position from kneeling turned to her sitting on her backside holding her knees up to her chest. She looked at her toes as she wiggled them between her white socks. There was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

At long last, Iori quietly let out, "So, how much school did I miss?" Kasumi's eyes found his and she let go of her legs and placed her palms on the tatami mat under here.

"Only about three days really. I can help you get caught up if you want. I brought all your papers home with me," she answered back just as quietly as he asked.

"Would you mind…" he began but Kasumi already knew what he was going to ask.

"Not at all," she quickly said and ran out of the room to gather his schoolwork. While he was waiting for her to come back, he attempted to move his leg around, but a sharp pain, again, splintered up through his leg and caused him to wince. Kasumi, hurrying back saw the pain on his face, dropped his papers and rushed to his side. "You shouldn't move it just yet. The nerves are healing right now. The more you move, the longer it will take…"

Iori let his leg move back into place and he felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. He wiped it away and brushed his bang to the side so he could look at Kasumi with both eyes. Kasumi could see he was quite tired and probably find homework too strenuous, so she just organized the pile back up straight and left it near the side of the wall.

"We don't have to work on it now, you know. When you're feeling better, or whenever you want. It's up to you, I suppose," she said, hoping to get another word of him. He nodded and sighed. He felt awfully depressed and nothing could really bring him up. Whenever he felt this way, he would resort to his strength and train to become a better fighter, but now, he felt his own body was useless. He's greatest rival saved his life and the most annoying being he's ever dealt with is welcoming him into her home and treating him like a prince. Iori's emotions were becoming more painful then any physical abuse he ever had to endure.

"Kasumi," he began. Her attention was fully onto him. He continued, "Whatever you've done to me…" he began to choke up his words. He pushed on and let out, "Whatever you've done, thank you." Kasumi felt her stomach flutter and she blushed slightly. It was most kindness he had ever given to her. And she cherished it more than anything she had heard before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is a work of fiction and entertainment with no purpose other than to entertain readers on this site.


	8. Ch 8 Boils

I was feeling quite the man and just to have a chapter about having the shit get beat out of people. Yeah, testosterone, wooo!

Anyhow, Iori has an Orochi episode and like, kicks the shit out of Kasumi. She only blacks out over a head injury, she'll be fine in the next chapter. But, Iori, who sick of living/sleeping at the Todoh's gets off his lazy....okay injured ass and runs away. And it's Kasumi the Bravehearted to find where his went, DUN DUN DUN!

Dude, off topic, I made a troll DK on WoW and oh em gee, she's so badass, end of story.

And speaking of stories, read mine :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

The house was completely empty as Iori woke the next day with a skull-splitting headache. He moaned and rolled over to his back and grabbed the sides of his temple. He attempted to pull his body up to sit, but the intense pressure on his shoulder prohibited him from doing so. He laid on his back trying to meditate the pain away, but the pounding of his head started to make his stomach turn. He rolled over to his side and propped his body up with his knees. His calf burned, but he managed to deal with the pain. Finally, his body in a keeling position, he yelped in the pain of his head. He choked on air as he tried to breath, but his lungs didn't lift. Iori coughed several times and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth. He stopped al movement and his eyes were wide.

"God no… not here…" he said to himself. The room began to spin. Staring at the walls, he thought they looked like melting wax and the floor was waves of water. Iori panicked and shrieked as his body began to convulse. He let go of his head and clawed the air in front of him. "Rawh!" he bellowed, allowing some of the house shake. The room his was in began to increase in temperature and he could see steam rising from the tatami mats. Iori's conscience was still active and he knew that the room was fine, but his blood was boiling. He tried fighting the blood rage by reasoning with his body, but the curse in his veins was becoming stronger with each passing second.

Kasumi parked her bike in the usual spot and stepped up into her living room. Immediately, her heard deep shrieking from the upstairs. Her dropped her things and headed straight up to the guest bedroom. Outside the room, she flew open the door to see Iori's bandages dripping of his body like melted flesh. His eyes were completely white an expressionless. Sweat poured from his skin and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Iori let out another roar and then noticed Kasumi's presence in the room. He breathed in deep, his chest rising high into the air. Exhaling, stream escaped from his mouth and more blood trickled down his mouth.

Kasumi was in shear terror as she watched her guest turn into a demonic monster. She backed out of the room slowly until Iori came charging at her with his clawlike hands. He grabbed her neck and squeezed it. Her face was turning a new shade of red as she tried to pry his hands off of her neck. Kasumi finally committed her body to build up energy and she whipped her legs up and out with a back kick. Hitting him in the chest, Iori flew back and took a few steps back. Kasumi regulated her breathing back to normal as she waited for Iori's next move. Iori grabbed his head and threw himself to the side of the wall in the room. He knocked over several plants and a table, breaking the vases and leaving the sharp ceramic on the floor.

Confused and scared, Kasumi ran out the door of the guest room and headed downstairs to get away from Iori. Iori, noticing her quick movements, threw himself back up and lunged threw the door and jumped down the stairs grabbing for the figure he was chasing. Kasumi ran into her kitchen to grab a steak knife out of a drawer, but Iori grabbed her wrist and flung her at the kitchen table. Kasumi screamed in pain as he rolled off the table and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Iori, what happened to you! Stop! Please!" she yelled trying to reason with the monster. "Please, come back, where ever you are!" She scooted herself to a corner in the kitchen and felt the back of her head. She pulled her hands back in front of her face and saw the red stains on her hand. She wept a little and stared back to Iori. "Oh god, please stop…" For that moment, she was in fear for her own life and thought she would really die in her own home.

Iori watched her cry and struggle to stay away from him, but his conscience mind again threw his body to the floor. He clawed at his hair and began ripping the bandages along his chest. The voices in his head controlled his body and his own mind was fighting back for control.

_No rest until she's dead. _The voices would repeat over and over. _Kill. Kill._ Iori's body stood back up and felt a fist to his chin. Kasumi managed to get up and punch him in the head, but she began to feel light headed herself. Iori landed on his backside and he slammed his head purposely to the floor. Kasumi fell to her knees and crawled over to where he was torturing himself. His blank eyes glared at her and he grabbed in her direction. She kept far enough distance while watching his beating himself again to the floor. Inching closer to his wrangling body, she hesitated to touch him, but let her arm slip and her fingertips touched his bicep. He stopped all movement and exhaled stream from his mouth. She cautioned herself, but held open her arms and grabbed him close to her body. Kasumi held his head and watched his body kick and thrust around. His arms grabbed his chest and his nails pierced the sides of his ribs. Keep her grip tight her chin fell to the top of his head.

"I've got you now, Yagami-san," she whispered to him. "Don't worry, I've got you…" Her grip loosened and her body fell the floor. At the same moment, Iori's eyes rolled back and his body became limp again. Blackness was the only thing either of them saw.

More hours flew by. Iori, yet again, woke to the same room he had been living in the past few days. His body ached, but he managed to sit up better than he had earlier in the week. He remembered the incident from the afternoon. Feeling his body, Iori noticed the bandages had been replaced with newer, cleaner wraps. He lifted his body and stood up on his feet. The calf with the bullet wound throbbed slightly, but he dealt with the pain. Standing straight up, he thought if the accident had even really happened. He was perfectly clean and the room looked as it did only a few hours before.

Iori tightened the rope on the waist of the think white pants he was given and limped closer to the door of the guest room. He peered into the dark and saw Kasumi's door was open, letting a faint light out into the hallway. Iori pushed the door open and saw the light was coming from the large moon outside her window. After glancing at the moon, Iori's eyes shifted to the figure lying in the bed.

Kasumi slept almost uncomfortably, her arms tight to her side. She lay motionless on her back, deeply breathing. Iori watched her chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of her breaths. His eyes wondered up to see the reflection of white cloth around her head. He stepped closer to get a better look and saw the white bandages were stained red. Shocked, Iori backed away from her body and ran out the door.

Reaching the guest room again, Iori searched for his belongings, but saw no evidence of them. He decided not to worry about he torn and battered clothes and rushed out of the room again. He nearly flew down the stairs in such a hurry and made a tight turn to a closet near the front entrance of the Todoh household. The doors flew open and he grabbed a black sweatshirt and zipped the front up quickly. It fit a little too snug on his body, his chest showing through the top opening of the zipper.

"There's no way in hell I'll stay here another day. Not after this," he said in a panicking voice. "No more." Without shoes either, he unlocked the front door and ran out and towards the city in the dark, moonlight night.

*

Another morning, Kasumi awoke early with a throbbing pain on the back of her head. She sat up and looked around, dazed. Her mother, noticing moans from the upstairs, rushed up to aide her daughter.

"Kasumi, you are awake? Dear me, you were in a terrible accident, you and that boy." Her mother sat on Kasumi's bed and started to unravel the wrap around her head. Kasumi moaned again and looked at her mom.

"Ma, what happened? The last thing I remember was being in the kitchen, and…" she stopped suddenly. Kasumi's memory came back in a sudden flash. She remembered seeing Iori and his monstrous rage. His blank, white eyes and the blood dripping form his mouth. Then, she remembered holding an object. A red object. She couldn't remember anything after that. "Mom, what happened to Iori?"

Kasumi's mother shook her head and gave Kasumi a sympathetic look. "I don't know honey. Your father and I came to check on you both in the morning and his room was empty." She let out a sigh, "He's gone dear. No note or anything." Kasumi's mother cleaned Kasumi's head wound while Kasumi sat pondering where he could've left.

"I wonder where he could have gone," Kasumi trailed off. Her face was sad and tired from the long, painful evening.

Kasumi's mother started to speak in a concerning voice, "He's in poor shape. I don't think he'll last long out there. He hasn't fully healed and he spends more time asleep than conscience." That news worried Kasumi. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Not after everything they had been through. She was determined to find Iori and make him well again, no matter the case.

"Mother, I'm feeling better, I really am," she half lied. The wound was cleaner and Kasumi usually recovered fast during injuries, but she still wasn't fully confident to explore the outside. She stood up to find clothes to wear, but her mother grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her down on the bed.

"Kasumi, you will go no where! You'll stay here until I say you're better! I called you from school today, so you'll stay home and get well!" Kasumi's mother thundered. "I forbid you to leave!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes and continued to arrange the clothing in her room. "I'm just going out for fresh air. I'll be back shortly."

"Kasumi!"

"Bye, mother!" Kasumi stormed out her room with a bundle of clothes. She ran to the upper level bathroom and proceeded to lock the door and bathe herself without her mother's interference. Not long after washing off some of the dried blood and dirt from the day before, Kasumi towel dried herself and dressed in her weekend clothes. She felt the back of her head and winced a little. Her head was still an open gash, but she's experience worse in her training days, like broken bones and sprained ankles. The gash wasn't really as deep as her mother exaggerated and was just deep enough to break the surface of her skin.

Leaving the bathroom, he blue hair still a little damp, she snuck into the guest room and noticed some of the antiseptic medicine her mother used on Iori's wounds and some white wraps to cover them. She grabbed them all and carried them to her room and shut the door behind her. She quickly snatched her purse form a hook behind her door and stuffed the supplies for wounds inside.

Preparing her leave, Kasumi noticed her mother and father were bickering in the kitchen, probably over Kasumi's injuries and how her father think she's well and her mother thinks Kasumi needs more rest to heal. Either way, Kasumi looked to her window and smirked. She twisted the locks to open and pushed the window up with two hands. Her looked out and saw a thick steel pipe along side the house. She felt her heart skip a beat as she inhaled a breath of excitement.

Kasumi picked up her purse and threw it over her shoulder across her chest. She bent down to avoid bumping her head, yet again, and proceeded to climb down the metallic piping. Upon landing in the grass, she straightened herself out and ran from her lawn and headed straight for the downtown.

A few hours passes from walking. It would've only taken her half the time on her bike, but she was obviously tired and slow. She arrived downtown and began to think of all the places in Southtown Iori would put himself in. Catching a glimpse of a nearby café, she trotted over and sat quietly to think. Here eyes shifted from street to street, thinking of which road Iori would take.

"If I were him, I wouldn't take the prettiest road here," she thought out load. Her eyes focused on a street with older building and some abandoned businesses. Kasumi hesitated before getting up, but she knew that had to be the way Iori would take. He wouldn't be caught dead in the karaoke and arcade district, and more than likely, he didn't run away to buy food. The only real housing in downtown was the broken and beat down buildings for the less fortunate who were unable to leave town, so she assumed he would travel down the street most would take as less traveled.

Back to her feet, she walked along the sidewalk, towards the shadier side of town. Kasumi passed several buildings with broken glass windows and young gangsters whistling at her in the broad daylight. She tried to ignore the negative attention and quickened her pace. Along the sidewalk, a venue came into sight and a glass-covered door with ripped band posters flew open.

"And kid, if ya need anything else, call me. Ya got my number. Come by in a week, ya should be heal'd up by then. Later," a voice came from inside. Another figure came walked out, facing the inside and bumped into Kasumi, causing her purse to fall and land on the ground.

"Watch it punk. Wait…Kasumi?" the tall figure exclaimed.

Kasumi looked up while picking up her bag and saw that the tall figure that ran into her was none other than her mission of the day: Iori Yagami.

Iori's fists clenched and his dark eyes beamed at her. "The hell you doin' here?" he whispered fiercely. He wore new clothes since the last time she saw him, a black long sleeve shirt and red jeans with a strap connecting the two pant legs. Kasumi held her purse close to her chest with both hands and stared at Iori. "Well?"

"I-I uh… Look, y-you're still week, Yagami-san," she began, her hands trembling. Iori gave her disgusted look and grabbed her arm.

"Get the hell out of here, you shouldn't be on this side of town. Go to your mother and father," he said again with force.

"I'm no child, please, just let me tend your wounds," Kasumi tried pleading.

"No, get out!" he roared back at her, allowing his voice to rise.

Kasumi tried backing away, but his arm still clenched to hers tightly. He would try to use his strength against her to scare her into leaving. She, however, wasn't fazed and still pressed on with her words.

"I'll go, only if you let me help you. If you don't, I'll stay here in town and give myself up to the sewer scum!" she shrieked. Iori broke his grasp and turned his back to her.

"So be it." He walked away without looking back and Kasumi stood there, thinking of something else she could try to convince him. She took a deep breath and ran after Iori with her purse.

"Please, don't leave me!" Her voice changed, more helpless than earlier. Iori's body stopped and he turned his head to let an eye stare down to her. "Please, Yagami-san, don't leave me here." She begged one last time.

Iori closed his eyes and sighed. "Follow me." It was the last thing said out of his mouth. Relieved, Kasumi, followed, right behind his back and looked around nervously in the unfamiliar part of downtown, Southtown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. This is clearly a work of fiction, and is meant to be taken as so. Solely for the enjoyment of readers of .


	9. Ch 9 Bandages

For everyone who's been waiting for the hookup, yayayayayayay. You'll be happy. I promise. I think I made Yagami a bit cheesy. I won't destroy his character too badly. This is a story of dynamics however, so change is gurenteed.

Anyhow, Iori and Kasumi are big fat slackers and need to go back to school, I shall send them back.

I'm going to introduce Athena soon. She's so damn cute and I want her and her pop idolness to be in this story.

Benimaru should be here too. I like him alot. He's so flaming, yet STRAIGHT! I love those kind of guys. AND FATAL FURY GANG HASN'T MADE THEIR CAMEO YET! BUUHHHH!! I love those guys. I want them all here.

This story is going to be so long. Oi vey. My jew is showing.

BTW Ellegarden, listen to them if you weeaboos havent already3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9

Kasumi waited patiently behind her protector as he opened a heavy metal door to a run down apartment building. Iori guided her up the stairs and through the hallway where his room resided. Iori unlocked the door to his place and led her into his lonely cold apartment.

Iori stood in the middle of his room and placed his hands in his pockets. His head hung low, staring at the wet concrete color and he tapped the to of his shoe on it. "My home," was all he said, almost too quiet for Kasumi to hear. She eyes trailed across the walls and saw what little he really had in his life. Only a small table and bed were placed in a corner, worn out kitchen cupboards and counter tops lay to the other side of the room, and broken bathroom door barely hanging on it's hinges to the same wall as the main door. The only thing that didn't seem to be a necessity was a guitar case leaned up against the wall between his bed and window.

"You play the guitar?" she asked, stepping more inside the apartment, letting the door shut on its own behind her. Iori looked over at the case, then back to her.

"Ya, bass. I used to be in a band," was his slow response.

"Can I ask what happened?" she questioned again. She found it really interesting he did something else besides fighting.

"Just didn't work out. I haven't played in a while. I've been distracted, I guess." Kasumi expected a lengthier story, but then again, she realized that was bold question to ask someone like him, who doesn't allow any personal information out.

Another question was burning in her mind, so she belted out, "So, why were you talking to Mr. Big just a few minutes ago?"

Iori, starting to seem very annoyed, gave another broad answer. "I work at the venue."

"You have a job?" Kasumi blurted out, then regretting it just as quickly as she said it.

Iori's eyes squinted. He blew air out his nose and gave her another story to explain himself. "Remember I skipped half the day? I went to the office to file a job claim. They gave me permission, so I'm doing nothing wrong, you know, Miss Class President." Kasumi felt her face turn red in embarrassment. She knew he was fair and right in everything he did. She looked down to her shuffling feet.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I didn't know. I guess I'm too quick to judge." Iori nodded and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, we didn't come back here to chit chat, so let's get this over with," he said, trying to rid the annoyance in his voice, but clearly was having trouble. He looked out his window at the city view.

"Shall we?" she questioned with caution. Her eyes wandered up his body and peered into his face. His dark eyes fell back to her face to stare back into hers of a deep blue color.

"Ya," was his quick response. He slowly walked to his bed and pulled off his shirt. Kasumi's cheeks pinked, it wasn't often a men nearly stripped in front of her. Iori placed his black tee next to his pillow and sat down on the broken springs. Kasumi, too, walked to the bed and placed her purse down next to him and pulled out the items she needed to rebandage Iori's body. She then sat by him and undid the tie her mother made earlier and unraveled the white cloth.

While she was unraveling, her looked across his naked chest and saw all the scars and bruises from previous fights. She choked on her breath, trying to not feel any grief for the person in front of her, but her eyes began to water a bit.

"What's wrong, you stopped," Iori said to her. Kasumi felt a small drop glide down her face and she made a small sniffing sound. Iori's placed his hand under her chin and pushed it up so he could stare at her face. His eyes scrutinized hers and he sighed.

Kasumi blinked again and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Yagami-san," she began to explain. "I know why you don't let people get close. I'm sorry I'm pushing you. I should leave, I don't belong here." Kasumi's hands pushed away the tears and she rubbed her eyes more.

Iori finished unraveling the bandages himself and let them fall to the floor. He then picked up Kasumi's bag and placed the new bandages and medicine on the floor in front of them. He scooted closer to her and cocked he side to the side and let his bright crimson bang fall away from his face, letting him see with both his eyes.

Finally, words poured from his mouth and he spoke in a deep, yet soft voice, "I could've killed you yesterday. And here you are apologizing for trying to help somebody." Iori let out a long sigh to collect his thoughts. Kasumi's eyes looked back up to meet his and he continued to speak, "Kasumi, instinct tells me to crush your tiny body and burn the ashes. My conscience tells me otherwise. I can't control the way I behave around you. That's why you can't be hanging around me. I'll hurt you again, and maybe kill you. I don't want any more innocent bloodshed under my name."

Kasumi let another tear fall down her chin and the tear continued down until landing on her hand.

"You've taught me a lot about who I am, but I can't let you be near me anymore. You have a life, a family, and friends. People care about you. Why worry over little, old me. A cold hearted killer."

Kasumi shook her head to disagree, "But you're not a killer! You can do good, I know it! Yagami-san, please, I don't want to go!" Her voice wailed. More tears flowed down her face and her hands covered her eyes.

Iori stopped looking at her and turned his attention to wall in front of him. His head hung and he shut his eyes. "If you only knew the burden I have." He sighed, "I never intended on bringing another along with me." Iori turned his body again, now facing Kasumi and touched her hands, pulling her in his direction. Kasumi looked to him with her puffy eyes and bright red nose. He pulled her evermore closely to him and had her kneel between his legs and placed her hands on his chest. Iori's arms traveled up her forearms to her shoulders. He held her there and his hands continued to wander up her neck until both palms were placed perfectly on each side of her cheeks. He let his thumbs pushed away the wet tears from the bottom of her eyes. Then, his eyes closed slowly and he pulled her face closer to his. Her lips were only centimeters away from his when her eyes closed as well. Her hands moved up and tightened around his neck. Finally, both of their lips touched and they felt each other's warm embrace in a kiss.

Moments passed, his lips parted from hers and his eyes opening; the same time as hers peering open to look into his. Kasumi's hands released form the back of his neck and pushed away the hair form his face so she could get a better look into both his glistening eyes. Iori's hands pushed farther back to cradle her head and he leaned in again for another kiss. Kasumi could feel her heart pumping loudly in her ears as he leaned in once more. She forced her body this time closer to his and she supported his back as she laid him down flat on his bed. Her body fell on top of his and she kissed him longer than before.

Iori's hands slid lower down to her back and he rested one hand across he shoulder blades and the other along her lower back. She rubbed his bare shoulders and messaged the side of his ribs. Her lips parted from his and she kissed his cheek and worked her mouth down to his neck and kissed him there. Iori's head titled back to allow her more space and still held her in place.

"Kasumi," he whispered to her.

She stopped kissing him for a moment and looked up from under his chin. "Yes?" she replied. He sat himself back up, wincing slightly from his shoulder. Kasumi lifted herself off of him and waited for him to say something to her.

"Kasumi, it's getting late," Iori said. Kasumi, a bit disappointed, got the hint and picked her things up from the floor. Iori sat, waiting for her to apply the antiseptic to both his wounds. Both people were silent as she finished wrapped the wounds in white cloth. Iori stood back up and pulled his black shirt back on over his upper body. He stood staring as Kasumi looked away, blushing, to put the left over medical supplies back in her purse.

Iori could see Kasumi's displeasure of being cut short of pleasure. Sitting back down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her from the back and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this," he said quietly in her ear. Kasumi's heart began to beat faster again and she turned to look back up at him. She let out a great smile and grabbed his cheeks and kissed him for a long moment. Letting go, she broke free from his grasp and pulled him up off his bed, so the both of them would be standing. Kasumi hugged him around his thick chest and he held her head gently, trying to avoid her injury. He kissed the top of her head and bent over to pick up her purse.

"You'll need this," he said in his deep voice, calmly. Kasumi took the purse from him and pulled the strap over her head and across her chest.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kasumi asked in curiosity. It was obvious she couldn't wait a whole other day to see him again and feel his embrace. Iori smirked a little and walked over to his door that lead to the outside hallway. Kasumi followed him, hoping to get an answer out of him if she obeyed him.

"Ya, I think I'll go to school tomorrow. I'm going to be very behind, however. What day will it be, anyway," He answered back to her.

"Thursday, I think. I wouldn't worry, though. If you've been gone for so long, Murasaki sensei will just give you credit. And, I think being shot is a big deal, right?" she joked back with him.

"Heh," he almost laughed, "I guess you could say that." He opened the door to let her outside. Before she walked out he leaned down to her face and kissed her forehead. Kasumi's cheeks went pink and she clenched her purse strap along her chest. "Tomorrow, Todoh."

"Tomorrow, Yagami-san." Kasumi forced her body to turn away and she ran down the hallway to leave the apartment building.

Iori watched her leave his slight. Once she couldn't be seen, he, too, turned the other way and let the heavy door close behind him. He locked the deadbolt and limped over to him bed. He fell in it face first and laid there while letting his thoughts stir.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," he said to himself while feeling the windowsill for a pack of cigarettes. He rolled over and finally felt the limp pack and pulled out a single stick and put it in his mouth. He sparked a purple flame from his figure tip and lit the end of the cigarette stick. Inhaling deep, his lungs filled with the smoke. Exhaling, he spoke out loud to himself again, "I hope I know what I'm doing." The sun began to set and his room darkened more than the usual murky darkness that crept in it. His eyes shut and he put out the butt a few minutes later and went to sleep. He, just like Kasumi, anticipated the following Thursday morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters are property of SNK. Legal jargon. blah blah, look just don't try making money off my story, just read it off this site. Kthanksbai.


	10. Ch 10 Idols

My eyes are burning. It's 4:20 am. No, I'm not smoking.

Umb. Iori is now a total tool. I need to redeem him. I will. I think he's going to beat up someone soon. Athena makes her appearance. She's so cute. I made her kind of a valley girl, yayayay. I want a pop idol to be my friend T_T Anyhow, Athena's Atheness rubbed off on Kasumi her, so she's totally like, giddy. Or it's just me. W/e, Athena's in love with Kyo right now. She wont be for long, but for now, she's a total goob. Yeah, goob.

i want me some benimaru right now. i want his feminess in my sutoreh. (story :P)

I'm so tired. Oh well.

I'll stop embarasssing myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10

Thursday morning was colder than usual. Many students showed up heavier coats and many girls dawned mufflers and mittens. Iori waited outside the school in the courtyard smoking. He waited for Kasumi to arrive, which as of late, she had been pushing her luck with arriving on time. Then, a thin, small figure came running from behind Iori and hug him from behind.

"Ah, Todoh-chan," he said, a bit surprised. He turned around to look at her and smiled. Taking another hit of his cigarette, he blew out smoke away from her face, trying to be polite. Kasumi's brow tightened and she looked up at him.

"Those are bad for your health, you know," she blurted out. Iori's face didn't move, but his eyes glanced over to her unsatisfied face.

"I suppose," he gave an empathetic response. He inhaled more smoke and let the smoke escape his nostrils. Kasumi crossed her arms and squinted her eyes more. Iori, aggravated, said to her, "So, what do you want? It's not like I'm addicted. If you want me to quit, just say so." Again, he inhaled deeply off the half burnt stick.

"You mean, like, if I just ask you, you'll---" He cut her off.

"It's not like I'm addicted. I'm bored," was the last response he gave to her before flicking the butt onto the cement walkway. Kasumi, now realizing her forceful nature again, apologized for being so pushy. Iori just gave her a casual hug.

"Don't worry about it, let's get inside before my hands freeze up and I can't summon flames anymore." Kasumi giggled and walked beside Iori towards the school.

Before entering the doors into the lobby, however, Kasumi felt a heavy tap on her shoulders. She turned around, slightly peeved and then her face twisted into a more menacing look.

"You again!" Kasumi said, louder than really needed. Right before her eyes, Yuri Sakazaki stood with her hands on her hips.

"So, Miss Class President, since when you hang around mindless jocks," she spat out. Yuri loved the idea of irritating Kasumi. The two had been bitter rivals since Kasumi's father, Ryuhaku, was defeated by Yuri's brother, Ryo. Kasumi vowed to avenge her father and the Todoh's name from the Sakazaki family. In the mean time, Kasumi claimed victorious in the education department by winning the class presidency from Yuri. So, since the school election's, Yuri made it her job to ruin Kasumi's reputation as much as possible out of spite.

"Shut up, Yuri! Just because you're a sore loser doesn't mean you can keep harassing me!" Kasumi belted out. Iori watched the two girls feud over mindless nonsense. He walked over to them and side stepped in front of Kasumi cutting her off from Yuri's line of sight. He leaned over her and raised his hand over her head and rested it against the side of the school's outer brick wall. His blank stare began to give shivers down Yuri's back.

"Look, I see you don't have regard for other people's time. However, as of late, we've been cutting it close to the morning bell," Iori began to explain to Yuri as if she was a very young child. "So, as you can see, we're in a hurry, and your disruptions aren't helping. I recommend you ignore our presence and let us go on with our day. Deal?" His dark eyes all of sudden made sudden focus to hers, glaring into Yuri's pupils like he was sucking the soul right out of her body. Yuri trembled and pushed his chest away from her. She jumped away from them and made a disgusting face at Iori.

"You're such a freak! Ew!" she yelled at him. Then her gaze fell to Kasumi and she smirked deviously. "And you, you better watch out, I'll be watching." Yuri then turned away form them and sprinted into the school building.

Iori rolled his back to Kasumi and could see her annoyed face. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her through the school doors. "Don't worry Todoh, she's got nothing on you." Kasumi's face relaxed and she let out a small grin up to Iori.

'Thanks," was all she needed to say for both of them to feel content.

Getting themselves situated, they both spoke to their instructor, and just as Kasumi mentioned, Mr. Murasaki gave them credit for the many days missed from class.

"I honestly just don't' have time anyway to grade old papers. I'll give you guys the credit, but get some notes from other students. You've got a test in history in a week from now," said Mr. Murasaki in his usually, expressionless voice. Iori nodded and walked back to his seat. Kasumi bowed low and bounced back to her seat.

"See, no biggie," she said to Iori, with a silly grin.

"You can be ridiculous sometimes," he joked with her.

The teacher raised his hands to settle the class and alert everyone to find their seats. Slowly, with a few moans, everyone made it back to their seats. Mr. Murasaki's hand lowered and he picked up a note card from off his desk. "Kay, kiddos, I guess I'm supposed to give this person a special welcome. Rumors have been flying around that we're getting a new student. That student had been assigned to this class." Iori and Kasumi both gave each other confusing looks. They missed more school than they thought. The instructor continued speaking to the class, "I'd like to introduce everyone to Athena Asamiya."

The room immediately fell silent. Kasumi's jaw dropped and she grabbed the edges of her desk. Iori didn't see the big deal for such a important introduction, when he just slipped into class unnoticed his first day. A girl in the back squealed loudly and her friends started gossiping right away.

Through the doorframe, entered a petite young girl with glossy purple hair and wide eyes. She smiled and waved to the class. She wore a school uniform, but it was unlike everyone else's black and white suits. She wore a bright red sailor suit and a matching headband.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed, "I'm Athena Asamiya, nice to meet you all." Her voice was high like most teenage girls in the school. She looked at each person individually and the two figures near the door caught her attention. Her eyes glittered when she saw Kasumi sitting right in front of her.

"Kasumi Todoh! Can it be?" she leaped to look closer at Kasumi's face.

Kasumi's face glowed. "Yes! How've you been? It's been almost two years, hasn't it? I bought your new CD, by the way! It's amazing!" Other students in awe gossiped more and speculated how their class president knew the pop idol, Athena Asamiya.

"Oh my gosh! I know! It's been so long, I'm sorry I never called! The release of my album took up so much of my time, then booking concerts! I haven't seen anyone since the last tournament!" Athena continued with the conversation. She then leaned in closer and held her hand up to Kasumi's ear. "By the way, isn't that Iori Yagami sitting next to you? How weird."

Kasumi glanced over to Iori, who was sitting with both arms crossed over his chest, and then back to Athena and her cheeks flushed. "Yeah, but we'll finished talking later, I think we're causing a scene." After that, Athena looked around the room at the awe struck students and then giggled.

"Ah, I think you're right Ka-chan! Talk later!" she replied, running to an open desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Exciting. Anyhow, open your books to page 1252…" Mr. Murasaki's voice trailed off more. Iori leaned back as usual in his chair but gave a grossed face at Kasumi. Kasumi looked at Iori and shrugged.

"She's really nice once you talk to her," she tried defending her friend's bubbly personality. That wasn't bothering Iori, however. He continued to sit with his arms crossed.

"Weird, huh? Hmph." His eyes redirection to the front and he found his place in the textbook. Kasumi's heart sank deep into her stomach. Her eyes slowly shifted to the words in front of her and she sat unhappily for the rest of the first half of school.

The midday bell rang and all the students leaped from their seats and crowded around Athena. Most wanted signatures, some wanted pictures take with their cell phones. Athena, trying to escape the crowd, just made it over to Kasumi's desk and she plopped down in Iori's seat nearest the door. He still hadn't returned from his lower leveled biology class down a flight of stairs.

"Oh my, everyone is so friendly," she said excitedly. She fixed her headband and smiled at Kasumi. Kasumi gave a weak smile and kept her eye on the door to wait for any tall figures with red hair to walk in. Athena noticed and gave Kasumi a curious look. "Are you waiting for Iori Yagami? Are you two, like, friends or something?" she asked twirling her purple locks.

"I guess we are. I think he's upset with me though," replied Kasumi still looking out the door.

"That's like, super weird, ya know?" Athena said trying to gossip more. "Is he as creepy as he is in the tournaments? He's always looking at me weird, like I have something on my face. Totally freaks me out!"

Kasumi, feeling a bit uncomfortable finally gave Athena her attention. "Well, I never knew him from the fights. He's usually really good. He didn't even remember me from when we fought. I mean, it's not like I get far anyway. I've only every made up to three rounds." Kasumi felt a little embarrassed with her poor fighting skills.

Athena, who usually always made it close to the finals, sympathized with Kasumi. "Aw, it's okay! I mean, like, you're super smart, so like, it's not like you're really bad at anything. Oh my gosh, we should totally train together this year! So much fun!" Away Athena went, excitedly.

"I don't know if I even want to participate this year. I really just want to beat one of those Sakazaki siblings. They're so annoying." Kasumi finally admitted, allowing herself to gossip along with Athena.

"Oh, no, Yuri is so cute! Okay, I'll give it to you about her brother, he's such a bore. All he talks about is that gym no one ever goes to. But she's been so mega nice since I've met her," Athena said surprised.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. She was now fully into the conversation. "Ew, Yuri is the worst. All she does is bother me whenever she can. She can't get over herself. I want to hit her so hard sometimes." Kasumi's voice was really annoyed, but Athena broke out in laughter.

"Ha ha, oh my, you're so cute Ka-chan! I'm so excited to come here this year for school. I haven't been to a Japanese school in ages! Chin made me stay in China for, like, way to long!" Athena dragged out the 'eh' sound in 'way' for a few seconds.

Kasumi retorted with a question, "That makes me think, why are you in this school? Like, it's just a normal high school." Athena blushed a little. She covered her mouth with her hand, which sported stainless white satin gloves.

"I'll admit," she started, with her cheeks still pink, "It's Kyo Kusanagi. He's just so cute. I used my psycho powers to find where he was. It took me a really long time, but I finally managed to figure out his school. And then here you are, and Yuri, and," she paused for a moment, "Yagami-kun…"

Kasumi tried to ignore Athena's reaction about Iori and continued talking to her friend. "Uh, Athena… Kyo…Well…He's, let's just say, taken?"

Athena's face looked at Kasumi in sadness and confusion. "Taken? What do you mean by taken?" She waited for Kasumi's response.

"Like, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Yuki. She's actually really nice, I hang out with them sometimes." Kasumi tried breaking the news as nicely as she could.

"I can't believe it!" she screamed, "Are you sure? I guess, I should've expected that." Athena's voice became faster with each new word. "I mean, he's totally gorgeous, why wouldn't he. Oh, he should've waited. He's so dreamy." If Kasumi didn't know any better, she would've imagined giant hearts in Athena's eyes. Athena then brought back down to Earth, she smiled excitedly and said to Kasumi, "So, you really hangout with Kyo-kun? Can I meet him?"

Kasumi itched her armed nervously and replied, "I-I think so. I mean, I have to find him and everything." Kasumi relaxed a bit and then said, "Yeah, okay, I'll take you to him, he's really nice. Just treat Yuki nicely too. Please?" Athena pouted out her lips, but shrugged her arms and sighed.

"I guess so. After school then? Can I have his number? No, wait, I can ask for it when I see him. I don't want to stalk him, now, do I?" She winked at Kasumi.

Kasumi laughed and said, "Yeah, don't worry, everything will me be fine. Give me your number and I'll call you after class. I have calligraphy as my last class, so I'll be downstairs." Kasumi finished her sentence while digging for her phone in her bag. She pulled out her pale blue flip phone and the two girls exchanged their numbers in class.

The girls both got lunch together and Kasumi introduced Athena to some of the other students in the class, at least the ones that weren't totally scared to talk to their favorite pop idol. Kasumi left Athena to talk to more students and made her way back to her seat to eat. After taking her first bite, the red haired figure she was looking for stepped into class and sat down, ignoring Kasumi.

"Iori…" she tried saying but he shot her another dirty look across the tiny isle that separated them.

"Don't fake yourself just because you're little pop star friend is in town. If you're going to pull that kind of shit around me, I don't want anything to do with you and your fake ass. Got it?" Iori bellowed with his deep voice. Few students behind them heard what he said, but they kept silently to themselves and whispered to one another.

"Listen for a second. She didn't know, okay?" Kasumi defended. "I talked to her while you were at your other class and I told her I didn't really know you well before---"

"You told her you didn't know me?"

Kasumi glared at him angrily. "You're not listening! I said, I didn't know you well before you got here. She was talking about the tournaments, Iori. That's all truth, you know!" Iori just sat with his arms folded staring at Kasumi. Defeated, he lost his first verbal fight, and above all else, he lost to a girl. Angered at himself, he stomped away from the room and left out the staircase. Kasumi rolled her eyes up into her head and got out of her chair to settle the angry beast.

She followed him down and outside the school, which didn't warm up much from that morning. Iori sat outside huddled next to the wall staring out into the courtyard. Kasumi opened the clear glass doors outside and found where Iori was crouched over. She slide down the wall and sat next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"Hey. It's okay, you know. Sorry for snapping at you. You know by now I get that way sometimes," she began. "It's cold out here, you should eat something warm inside with me. We're having soba."

Iori sat quiet and still for another few seconds before opening his mouth. "Kasumi, will you stop apologizing for being good," he said with some aggravation. "I got, I dunno, jealous, mad. Something." His gaze still faced forward into the foliage. Kasumi raised her chin up and rested it on his shoulder. She made a funny face at him to see if she could distract him away from his glare. Defeated, again, he turned his head towards her and their cold noses touched.

"Hey you," she joked with Iori. She stopped making her face and fixed her mouth into a grin, still leaving her head rested on Iori's shoulder.

"We are total opposites," he said back calmly. He put his hand of her face and gave her a surprise kiss. Kasumi's face lit up and she ruined the kiss by smiling even more. Iori even broke out a smirk.

"I know were are," she continued, "But, it's fun." She took her chin off his shoulder and stood up and held out her hands for Iori to grab. "I'll pull you." Iori sighed and gave his hands up for Kasumi to pull. She quickly yanked Iori's hands and he jumped up on his own and stood up straight.

They straightened each other's clothes back to normal. Kasumi's face went from smiling to stern, as something struck her mind.

"Iori, I have a question," she told him.

"I really don't enjoy sentences that start like that," he played back. Kasumi smirked realizing the joke, but she continued to ask.

"Can you help me fight? I want to train for this year's martial arts tournament." She finally asked boldly. Iori's face turned more serious and his crimson hair ruffled a bit in the chilly breeze.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it," was his answer. Kasumi seemed disappointed with that and pushed on.

"But, I mean, you know I'm not good. You always get far, at least that's what other fighters say. Please, Iori?"

Iori, not liking the constant pressure, gave her the same answer, "Like, I said, I'll think on it. No more talking about it, okay?" Kasumi, now admitting to her defeat agreed not to mention it again until there was a better place to discuss the matter. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as they reentered the school building. Iori let out a chuckle and peered down to see Kasumi's amusement.

"Don't turn me into a sucker. Doesn't reputation mean anything to you?" he said to her, still leaving his arm around her upper back. Kasumi just giggled, and they walked back upstairs to their homeroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL JARGON TOO LATE AT NIGHT READ OTHER CHAPTERS AND FOLLOW THOSE RULES BOO!


	11. Ch 11 Input

FATAL FURY! WOO!

Yes, I have now finally put in the Fatal Fury team. I'm going to have some of this story involve more of them again. BECAUSE THEY ARE FATAL FURY.

I love Terry, like, oh em gee, talk about sweet Engrish. I love Engrish.

Anyhow, summary: Kasumi needs "advice" so she goes to Mai for her input. In the mean time, Joe is a dick, Terry is American and Andy gets the short end of the stick as usual.

Oh, and Athena continues to flirt with Kyo and Yuki gets mad. Yeah......pfft.

So on, this chapter is a shit ton of dialog.

Sometime during a KOF tourny that will take place. I think I'll get everyone who's worth having smashed get CRUNKKK....

Yeah, New Years was yesterday and I'm still like...ha. Kthxbai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11

The last bell of the day rang and the usual swarm of students left their classes and headed home, taking some time to socialized outside the building. Kasumi dug through her purse that hung off her arm and pulled out her pale blue phone. She scrolled through the numbers until she found Athena's and sent her a text message asking her to meet Kasumi in the front courtyard. Kasumi held her phone in the hand until she reached near the front of the building when she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped the phone open to receive a reply from Athena agreeing to meet there. Kasumi made her way through the front doors and saw Yuki hanging on Kyo while he was trying to tell a joke to about six other students.

"Hey guys," Kasumi proceeded to join their the circle of students.

"Yo Todoh," Kyo said casually.

"Hey Ka-chan," Yuki followed. Kasumi stood with her arms crossed to keep warm.

"So, I suppose you guys heard about Athena Asamiya going to school here now," Kasumi said, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I tried texting you a yesterday, but you didn't pick up," Yuki replied. Her expression changed into something more excited, "Can you believe it? A pop idol at our school? It's so exciting."

Kasumi nodded in agreement and Kyo finished his joke then chimed in the girl's gossip. "Ya, dude, I haven't seen her forever though. She wanna hang out with us?"

"She texted me just a minute ago, she should be meeting me here. She's really anxious to meet you, Kyo-kun." Kasumi added. Yuki pouted a little and Kyo smiled.

"Oh ya? Sounds sweet," he said, ignoring Yuki's jealous reaction.

"Kasumi Todoh!" a young voice yelled from a short distance. Athena approached the gang and bowed, her fluffy purple hair bouncing. "Hey guys. Oh my gosh, is that my Kyo-kun!" Athena sqeeled. Yuki's face became even more peeved as Kyo opened his arms to hug his old friend.

"Hey, so how was China?" Kyo asked, still ignoring his girlfriend's jealous rage.

Athena, clearly seeing Kyo's girlfriend, kept egging on the conversation. "Oh, it was okay, but not as fun as Japan!" Athena quickly changed the subject, "I have a new CD out, have you bought it yet?" Athena's big eyes glistened up towards Kyo's.

Kyo shook his head and laughed, "Naw, sorry, I'm not really into the pop radio stuff. I like rock myself, but I know Yuki got it the week it came out." That last sentence infuriated Yuki and she grabbed Kyo's and dragged him away from the group. Athena jumped from surprise and Kasumi hit her own forehead with her palm and shook her head. The boys laughed at Kyo.

"You'd think they were married," one joked.

Kasumi looked at Athena with a stern face. "Athena, I told you to take it easy."

"Oh Ka-chan, Kyo liked it. I can't deny Kyo's happiness," Athena paused for a moment. "Besides, Yuki seems to uptight, she should loosen up a bit." Kasumi sighed and shrugged.

"I guess there's not much I can do then. Hey, Athena, King's in town. We should meet up sometime this weekend at her restaurant and chat."

"Oh gosh, yes! That would be so good! Aw, so many old faces in Southtown, I love it here!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Call me, okay?"

'Ya, sure," Kasumi said back. Athena winked and proceeded to talk to the swooning boys crowding around her. Kasumi walked to the bike posts to retrieve her bike to ride home. She thought about Iori and how she hadn't seen him for a few hours. Seating herself on her bike, she tried not to worry about him and she continued to ride home.

Friday flew by and before most of the residents in Southtown knew it, the weekend welcomed its citizens with slightly warmer sunny weather. Kasumi was already wide-awake while speaking on her house phone in her room, flipping through her latest fashion magazine.

"How about in like, an hour? I have to finish some laundry and I should be on my way over. Cool?" she said to the person on the other end.

"Ya, ya, whenever is good, I'm not doing anything for a while. Later girly," the voice said through Kasumi's earpiece.

"Bye," Kasumi hung the phone up on her desk and proceeded to finish her chores. Forty-five minutes later, Kasumi kicked the stand off her bike and rode along a road in the outskirts of town. She rode into a newer neighborhood with larger houses in comparison to hers. She peddled up to a large house with white siding and large glass windows that hid the inside of the house behind large navy curtains. Kasumi dropped her bike in the yard and ran up to the door and rang the bell.

Shorty after two booming chimes, a set of feet came stomping to the door. A sweaty, tall and tan man wearing gym shorts and boxing gloves answered the door. His brown hair was spiked straight up with a hachimake band around his forehead.

"Yo, whaddya want?" The figure answered rudely. A female figure with long brown hair wrapped in the ponytail came bouncing to the door.

"Don't be an ass, Joe, let the girl in," she said to the kick boxer angrily.

"Jesus, first you pretend to live here, now your inviting guests over. Andy!" Joe's body leaned body into the house yelling. "Andy, get this chick outta here." Kasumi seemed confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, Mai, is it okay I'm here?" she questioned. The young bouncy woman stomped her foot and hit Joe on the back of the head.

"How rude of you. Kasumi Todoh is as welcome here as I am," Mai said, lecturing. Joe cracked an evil grin.

"Sucks for you then, Todoh," he said devilishly. Mai gave an angry huff and grabbed Kasumi's hand to yank her into the house.

"Go away, Joe!" Mai yelled. Another figure entered the fourier by the main enterance. He was slightly paler than Joe and had long silky blond hair that fell down his back. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Oh Mai," he said sighing. "Can you two not argue for like five minutes, please?"

"Dude, when is your girlfriend gunna leave man, she's driving everyone crazy!" Joe said, complaining more.

"Oh you…" Mai's face pushed together and her eyebrows bent closer together. The tall blond figure sighed again and held his forehead on his palm.

"Hi Andy," Kasumi said, trying to break the argument up by changing the conversation. Andy turned to Kasumi and gave her a weak smile.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Sorry. Can I get you anything?" he tried to be a good host amongst the madness.

"It's okay, I'm just waiting for Mai to, ya know… Yeah…" Kasumi replied, feeling ever the more awkward. Another angry voice was heard from across the house.

"Shut up everyone! I'm watching the game! Jesus!" he yelled. Kasumi realized it must have been Terry in the living room watching American football.

"Alright, alright, okay, come on Kasumi," Mai finally gave in and pulled on Kasumi's wrists again leading her throughout the house. Kasumi could hear Andy trying to reason with Joe's aggravation towards Mai. Mai lead Kasumi into another room that contained two navy Lazy-e-Boys and a long chocolate colored sofa. Kasumi sat on the end of the brown couch and hugged a pillow that was placed on the side. Mai jumped into the recliner that was placed next to it.

Kasumi decided to speak first, "So how long have you and Andy been living together?" she asked.

Mai pushed her long bangs to the side and replied, "Oh, for a few months now. Terry doesn't mind, he's always been cool about us. Joe is just jealous; he could never get a girl. He's so immature." Mai complained a little bit more about Joe's behavior. Then she paused and her face lit up again. "There's five of us now, too!"

Kasumi's eyes widened as the first thing that came to her mind wasn't the happiest thought, "Oh my god, Mai, are you really?"

Mai looked at her confused and asked, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Kasumi hesitated then spoke, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Mai broke out into ferocious laughter. "Oh god no, Kasumi! You're hysterical!" Mai fell back into the chair and laughed harder. Kasumi let out a deep sigh and giggled a bit.

"Jeez, you really had me there for a second. But a fifth roommate? I suppose the house is big enough," Kasumi said.

"I share with Andy, so we still had an extra room."

"So, who is it," Kasumi asked again.

"Oh, yeah. It's Rock Howard." Kasumi's face looked shocked.

"Wait, are you talking about Geese's son. Those Howard's?" Kasumi asked awestruck.

Mai nodded and kept talking, "Ya, ya, Geese's son. Nothing like his dad though, thank god. He's sucha cutie too! And super nice. Well, not as cute as Andy, but he's totally good for you." Mai winked hinting at something Kasumi was unsure of.

"Yeah, okay Mai. I'll take your word for it," Kasumi said sarcastically. Mai leaned forward in her chair to talk to Kasumi.

"What you don't believe, Kasumi, I'm so hurt! Or are you seeing someone, and never told me! Oh how could you!" Mai exasperated. Kasumi rolled her eyes at Mai's dramatics and pressed on to explain herself.

"Well, I'm here aren't I now? That's why I wanted to come over and talk to you," she said, trying to relieve Mai. Mai's face quickly turned into a smile and she curled her knees up to her large chest.

"Oh, so there is someone? Okay, spill it, Todoh!" Mai said, jokingly trying to threat her guest. Kasumi shuffled her feet and pulled them under her so she was sitting on top of them.

"Well, it's complicated," she began.

Mai leaned in more with curiosity. "So…" she dragged on.

"Well, it's like, one minute he's ignoring me, and then the next it's like he can't wait to be with me. He's so mysterious." Mai couldn't contain her excitement.

"Ooo! Kasumi! Who is it? You have to tell me! I'll die if you don't!" Mai said continuing with the dramatics. Kasumi's face looked more uncomfortable.

"See, that's what I'm kind of afraid of. I don't think you'll like him very much," Kasumi said, trying to beat around the bush. Mai wasn't convinced and egged her friend on more.

"Tell me," she dragged again.

"It's… it's… really no one important," she said again to avoid giving an answer.

Mai, getting mad, said to Kasumi, "Tell me damnit!"

"We're not even going out yet."

"Kasumi!"

"Fine! It's Iori Yagami!" Kasumi finally belted out. Mai's face went blank and she acted like she didn't hear a thing.

"Who?" she questioned.

Kasumi sighed and said once more, but quieter, "Mai, it's Iori Yagami." Mai's face was still dumbfounded and she looked at Kasumi.

"How do you even know each other? You only fought once during the tournaments." Mai said in disbelief. She also added, "Isn't he like, a little too old?"

Kasumi went on to explain, "He sits next to me in homeroom. We at first hated each other. Then, some events happened and it just happened." She paused for a second, "Oh, he's like, only 18 or 19 I think. I'm 17 you know, that's not really bad."

Mai still floored by the news, pressed on, "Okay you're leaving out so many details. You've fried my brain, girly." Mai positioned her hand up and rolled it in circles signaling Kasumi to tell her all the details.

Kasumi veered her eyes away and begin to bargain with Mai. "Don't tell anyone, not even Andy, Mai. I know you like to spread rumors, so don't go telling everyone." Mai looked actually hurt and sympathized to her friend.

"I promise Kasumi. But you're choice has got me concerned, so you better speak up." Mai compromised.

Kasumi, believing Mai should know some of the truth, started to tell her story. "So, he came in the middle of the semester, right? And he sits next to me. I kind of remembered him, but didn't think much of it. I tried being nice, not realizing that he's not the most social of people on the planet."

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick to everyone," Mai blurted out.

"Ugh, Mai, no interruptions," Kasumi whined. Mai apologized and motioned with her hands like she was zipping her mouth shut.

"So, anyway, I'm trying to be nice to him. He gets all pissy and tells me to leave him alone. The next couple of days I do, but then like, he gets shot." Mai's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, that's crazy!" she exclaimed.

Kasumi continued, "Ya I know. Kyo shows up with his girlfriend Yuki, you remember Kyo right?" Mai nodded. "Yeah, he goes to my school, too. But anyway, so they both show up at my door with this like, bloody guy and I realize it's Iori. I tried telling them to take him to a hospital, but they told me that he hates hospitals and like, he's escaped out of the last four or five he was admitted to. So, I'm like, 'Guh, okay,' because my mother's a nurse and she'd be cool with helping him. We get him in the house, and he's all bloody and stuff. My mom fixes him up. The next few days go by, and he's like, totally exhausted so he just slept in our guest room for about a week. Hey, Mai, what are you doing?" Kasumi interrupted her story.

"Oh sorry, hangnail. Yuck," she answered. "Okay, so keep going, he's in your house half dead and…"

"Okay, well, and whenever he was awake, I guess I just visited him. We talked a little bit. Nothing too personal. But he was pretty nice. We really just talked about me. He at least seemed kinda interested. Then two more days roll by, and he escaped my house! Just gone!"

Mai still listening, responded, "Oh my god, no way! Just gone?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "Yeah, no note or anything, just gone! So anyway, I knew he wasn't healed up all the way. I guess I snuck out of my house, my dad wouldn't care, but my mom is crazy, but I snuck out to try to find him." Kasumi steered clear of the incident that happened the night before, to avoid giving Mai another reason to dislike him. "I went into the downtown area, and I got really lucky because I found him outside Division Street."

Mai blurted out again, "Oh my god, Kasumi, that's a bad area, you shouldn't be hanging out over there."

"I know, but I figured that's were he would've been, ya know?" Kasumi said, agreeing with her friend.

"Yeah, that's true, anyway, keep going," she said allowing Kasumi to proceed.

"So, I bump into him outside of Mr. Big's dingy music hall. I guess Iori works there or something now, but he's looking at me, like, 'holy crap, why are you here?'" Kasumi paused to catch her breath. She had been telling this story for a while and began to wear her voice out. "I told him I wanted to help fix his last set of bandages and he's all trying to be tough and whatever, but he gave in and we walked to his apartment. It's a really sad little place, I feel bad for him. We talked for a little bit and then we decided to finish fixing the wounds."

Kasumi held her breath for a second, remembering the battle scars he had all over his body from fighting. She remembered how deeply moved she was and the emotional surge she had. Mai waited patiently for Kasumi to keep talking.

"Sorry Mai. It was really sad." Kasumi finally said.

"What was?" Mai said curiously.

Kasumi took a breath and talked some more. "All his wounds. He has so many scars. Some seemed much older than just tournament fighting. Makes me really realize the reason for the way he is. Well, I started getting all emotional because it was late and I was tired and, then, he just like, stopped everything. He pulled me to him and he kissed me."

Mai's face reached a new level of shock. "Oh. My. God," was her first reaction. Kasumi sat blushing hoping her friend wouldn't curse at her for kissing a guy. "So, like, he's not just using you, right?" Kasumi didn't really think of his intentions, she just asummed they were innocent enough.

"I think so, Mai. I mean, that's all we did," was Kasumi's response. "He seemed so alone in that moment too. Like, he really longed for someone else. I really think he never had anyone, and all of sudden, I just forced myself in his life. It must be so foreign to him."

Mai seemed pleased with Kasumi's answer. "Well, if I hear he's using you or hurts you in any way, he'll have to deal with Team Fatal Fury!" Mai's fist rose to the air. Kasumi giggled and assured her friend that nothing Mai disapproved of would happen.

"Just take it slow, okay? He seems really iffy, but I've known you never to be a liar either. Be careful, for me at least?" Mai pleaded Kasumi.

"Ya of course, Mai," Kasumi said, agreeing. Kasumi could see Mai was lost in a thought because her big brown eyes were shifted up to the ceiling and then she looked back down to Kasumi and gave a mischievous grin.

"You know, he is a pretty sexy guy. Ever see what he wears in the tournaments? You can totally get a view of his pecks through his shirt," she said, making light of the conversation.

Kasumi's cheeks flushed to an even brighter pink as she tried waving her friend down. "Mai, Mai, please…" she paused then decided to play along, "Well, I did get to see him without his shirt on…"

"But you said you guys only kissed!" Mai wailed.

Kasumi giggled, "He got shot in the shoulder. I had to get to his wound somehow, right?" Mai smirked and sighed in relief.

"Okay, you got me. So, what's this I hear of Athena coming to town, too? I feel like such a hermit!" Mai complained. Kasumi gossiped some more with Mai for hours about the happenings in each other's lives. Kasumi felt relieved that she could go to Mai without her lecturing about how Kasumi should live her life. Sometimes, Kasumi enjoyed King's company, but she had much more forceful opinions, where Mai was more open to let other people control their lives. Of course, not to say whatever Andy does is always Mai's business. She at least let her friend's live with freedoms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are property of SNK. Be nice, just read, no sales, legal blah, don't drink and drive, MIP's ha.


	12. Ch 12 Big

FINALLY! New chapter up.

Sorry for such a long delay. School started back up, and yeah, free time has been spent doing other things.

Pardon any spelling mistakes and such.

Anyhow, Mr. Big is being a douche and totally up to no good right now. Iori is like, totally swooning and is SO OUT OF CHARACTER IT HURTS. I'm planning on bringing him back to normal, or half normal sometime soon. I miss his doucheness, honestly. I suppose I'll start making him half dick in public, half heartthrob alone with Kasumi. Fair trade, no? I THINK SO, HA!

Oh, and it's actually official too. Yeah, go read.

BTW: I miss Benimaru and I want him in my story. I can't wait for the KOF tourney to start too. It's coming, you guys wait and see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12

"Shit…" Iori mumbled to himself. He thoughts were scattered around Athena's presence at school. He could always feel her presence around because of her psychic abilities. Athena wasn't open much her special gift, but most people in the fighting cliques had some knowledge of it. It bothered him more than anything because she would go through psychic episodes of Iori's past whenever she got close to him, especially in battle. He hated her knowing so much about him, whether she was trying or not.

Fixing the leather collar around his neck, he locked his apartment door behind him and walked to work at the venue for Mr. Big. Lighting up a cigarette, he tried to focus his mind off the bitter wind chill and think of some activity to keep him from being bored at work.

Few moments afterwards, he arrived at the music hall and Mr. Big was there outside of the door. Iori, knowing this wasn't like his boss to greet him at the door, stood outside waiting from Mr. Big to say something.

"Show got cancelled, the stupid prick vocalist clams that his voice was out, or some crock of shit like it. I've got another job I need ya to do, inside, now." Big's voice was less friendly and Iori had a hung he was up to something. Inside the building, several boxes wrapped in thick brown tape were stacked up alongside the wall near the entrance. Iori looked blankly at the boxes and slipped his hands into his black pants.

"I gotta shipment due tomorrow. These boxes, don't look inside. If I find out, I'll make sure you don't see the light of day again, understand?" Mr. Big's tone was even more stern then earlier. Iori didn't quite care what was in them, but he was peeved, knowing his was going to be playing as his boss's errand boy.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Iori asked, with annoyance as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them along his chest.

"Just make sure every damn one of these makes it into the truck out back, got it? Every single damn one." Big said and headed to his office. Before he got to far, he added in, "I'll pay ya extra if I find out you didn't muck it up." He left it at that and slammed the door to his office.

Iori shook his head and starred at the wall of boxes before him. "Asshole," was all he said as he lifted the first box nearest to the door and trekked to the back door. The box was heavy, but wasn't too much for Iori to handle. Kicking the heavy black, steel door in the back of the hall, he saw a truck with the sliding door up. He placed the first box in the truck and headed back inside. "Bitch-work. I better be getting paid double to do bitch-work," Iori snarled.

After each and every box, Iori cursed again and again. The lifting was a good work out, and he acknowledged it, but he felt better taking some vocal rage out on the boxes. Box after box, Iori loaded them onto the back bed of the truck. He anticipated the very last box and it came sooner than he realized. After the last box was loaded inside, he slid the door down and locked it shut.

Three loud pounds on Mr. Big's door made the man in the leather chair jump.

"Wuddya want?" he snapped. Iori pushed the door open with one hand and folder his arms at Mr. Big. His eyes pierced into his boss.

"Done," Iori said, giving a slightly disgusted look. Mr. Big nodded then handed Iori a small roll of large bills and turned his chair to look outside his tinted window. Iori grabbed the roll of money and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, neither of them saying a word.

Half an hour later, Iori unlocked his apartment door and kicked the door shut. He lay in his bed, letting his head slam down on the uncomfortable and molding pillow. Iori dig his toes into the sole of his black dress shoes and kicked them off to the floor, repeating the same action with the other foot. Out of his jacket, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and grabbed the butt of one with his teeth and lit the end with a violet flame.

After his long day at work lifting and carrying boxes, the smoke and nicotine gave him a sense of comfort, a familiarity he now enjoyed more then before. He managed to pull himself up from his bed and stared out his dingy window. He folded his arms across the plane and rested his chin on the top on his rough hands. Using no hands, he smoked his cigarette holding the end between his lips.

Iori's thoughts took over him and he daydreamed about everything. At that moment, he felt an incredible loneliness. A petite, blue haired girl overcame his thoughts. Her hair always perfect and bouncy. Her smile that brightened up the entire room. The giggles she made that would make even Iori, too, smile. The clothing she chose, perfectly modest, but not to prude. Every action she took to make sure he would feel completely comfortable. How she cared so much about the little things.

Iori realized every small thing she did, he over looked. Guilt passed through him. He put out his cigarette and unhinged the window to throw it out into the street Re-hinging the window, he scrambled threw his pockets and notes from school. At the bottom his bag, he found the crumpled piece of paper with Kasumi's number on it. She gave it to him much earlier in the year, before he really talked much to her. He unfolded the tiny note and rushed out the apartment, forgetting to lock the door.

Outside the flat, a payphone stood slightly crooked on the sidewalk. Iori found some change and entered the booth. He shivered a bit; the fall weather was getting harsher by the night. He slid the coins into the slot and dialed the number on the piece of crumbled paper. Ring. Iori waited for Kasumi to pick up. Ring. Anxiety started creeping up behind him. Ring. He shuffled his feet on the dirty floor.

"Hello," a confused girl's voice answered. Iori's heart lurched.

"Hey, yeah, Kasumi?" he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, can I ask this is?" she said, still confused.

"Oh, yeah, uh, it's Iori. Hey," he answered, feeling even more awkward. He was starting to regret the impulsive actions and wished he planned out a conversation.

"Iori? Hey! How are you? I've missed you," she said, cheerfully on her end. Iori choked a bit, his mind lost. _I've missed you_. He ran that line a few times through his mind. "Hey, are you still there?" Kasumi sounded a little worried.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry. Can we meet up tomorrow?" he finally blurted out.

"Yeah! I'd love to; I just have to finish some homework. What do you have in mind?" keeping her cheerful demeanor.

Iori didn't have a place in mind, just anywhere. Anywhere if he was with her. "I don't care, you pick," he responded.

"Hmm…" she began to think. "I don't have a place in mind. Do you just want to come over?"

Iori didn't respond at first. He remembered his little number when he ran away from the Todoh's hospitality.

"Don't worry about the 'rents, Iori. They'll be happy to see you're okay," she chimed in, reading his mind on the other end of town.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. The payphone interrupted.

"Five minutes left," a robotic woman's voice said.

"Shit," Iori said.

'Huh?" Kasumi questioned.

"Nothing, I gotta go soon. I'll be over tomorrow. See ya." Iori quickly said, and without waiting for her response, he hung up and leaned back on the glass of the phone booth.

Kasumi heard the buzzing on her end and looked at her phone confused. It didn't matter much to her though, her stomach twisted in excitement. She lay in her bed daydreaming of the outfits she should wear for the next day.

Iori sighed heavily and walked back up to his room. He lay in his bed, giving a small smirk off to the corner of his lips. He had some trouble sleeping that night, even after all the fatiguing work he had to do that night.

The next afternoon, Iori woke much later then his usual late mornings. The sun placement indicated he was well into the afternoon. The inability to fall asleep that night plus the extreme fatigue resulted in a heavy sleep well into the next day. Iori jumped into the shower and bathed himself. He towel dried his hair as usual and searched his splintered drawer for a suitable outfit to wear to Kasumi's house. He found a pair of black denim boot-cut jeans and a dark grey tee shirt. He buckled a studded belt through his loops of his jeans. He left his apartment, grabbing his crescent moon jacket and his small wad of large bills.

Moments later, and some frost bites on his cheeks, he approached Kasumi's front door. He paused before knocking trying to fix his clothes, even though they were as good as they were going to get. He knocked twice on the door and backed up a bit.

Immediately after knocking, the door flew open and Kasumi stood there with a big smile on her face. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long red sweater robe with a tie around her waist. Peaking through her sweater was a plain white tee shirt. Iori stared at her in awe.

"Hey, you look freezing, get inside, goof!" she said, giggling and reaching out for his hand and pulling him into her house. Iori clumsily fell into the house and Kasumi shut the door quickly behind them.

Iori paused, "Hey," he finally said. Kasumi rolled her eyes and pulled him deeper into the house. "Is anyone here?" he finally asked, saying something more complex then 'hey'.

Kasumi shook her head, "No, mom and dad are out shopping. Just us." He voice was cheerful, as usual. He was beginning to swoon over every word she said. "Let's go upstairs, it's a bit warmer there. Lemme take your jacket?" she offered. Iori quietly nodded and took off his coat as they climbed upstairs. Kasumi opened her bedroom door and stretched her hand out to Iori, aiming to his coat. Iori handed it to her and she hung it up in her closet.

Kasumi then walked to her bed and sat stretching her arms. Iori followed her, but still stood looking out her window.

"Sit with me," she pleaded to him. Iori looked down and sat, locking his eyes to hers. Kasumi inched closer and wriggled her fingers into his. The two of them sat staring at each other, not saying a single word. Kasumi, unable to keep herself from resisting him any longer, released her hands and grabbed his neck and flung him on top of her. Iori, falling out of surprise, caught himself before he crushed his body on hers, but lingered over her. Kasumi's eyes closed and she leaned in, her lips touching his.

Iori couldn't resist himself either. He forced his lips to hers and breathed heavy through his nose. His right hand ran through her shiny, blue hair, his left hand making it's way down to her thigh, pulling it up high to his waist. Kasumi giggled through the kiss and pulled at his shirt. Iori, getting the hint, let go of her and pulled the shirt off over his head. Kasumi watched in excitement, looking at his near perfect body, each muscle flexing as his torso twisted.

His head making it out of the top hole, continued where he left off, untying her knot of her red sweater. Kasumi bit the bottom of his lip, and Iori picked up Kasumi, and flipped her over, switching positions. Iori, now on the bottom, ran his hand up her torso, stopping up to her neck. Kasumi sat, crouched over her lover, placing her hands on his muscular chest.

_Slam!_ Kasumi jumped and nearly fell of her bed. She quickly tied her sweater back into a knot and threw Iori's shirt up to him.

"Parents!" she shrieked, managing to still keep a whisper. Iori nodded and quickly pulled his arms and head into the holes of his grey tee shirt. Kasumi fixed her hair so it lay flatter and neat. Iori shook his head, trying to get the same effect.

"Kasumi?" a older woman's voice yelled.

"Y-yeah, mom?" she questioned back with some anxiety in her voice.

"Okay, sweetie, just making sure you're still home," a distance response came from the lower level.

"Kay," Kasumi's response dragged out. Kasumi smiled at Iori and sighed in relief. "We're good, come down stairs, they'll be glad to see you," she assured. Iori said nothing again and nodded. He followed Kasumi out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. Kasumi's dad sat reading the paper and her mother put groceries into the cupboards.

"Kasumi, hand me that bag by your father- oh?" her mother them paused looking up at her daughter and Iori. Kasumi's father turned around to see what his wife paused at.

"Welcome back, Yagami," he said. Iori looked earnestly at her parents, trying to think of something to say back.

Kasumi's mother grabbed at Iori hand and gave him a gentle hug. "Kasumi said you returned back to school and you doing fine, but with my own eyes it's good to see you," She patted his back and continued to put food away in cabinets.

Iori fell into a small shock. His mother died during childbirth and his abusive father raised him. A mother's warmth and compassion was something he missed from his entire childhood. But, from that moment, Iori felt something inside that made him long to stay and enjoy the company of the Todoh's.

"I'm sorry," Iori said quietly. All three Todoh's glanced at him perplexed. He continued, "I didn't mean to leave without any word. I appreciate the hospitality." That was the most he could think of without elaborating on details.

Kasumi's mother smiled kindly and rested her hand on his arm. "Of course, dear. Stay for dinner?" Iori let out a weak smile and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Kasumi's face was extremely ecstatic and she clapped.

"Great! Iori and I are going back upstairs. Call us when it's ready?" she told her mom. The Todoh parentals nodded and continued what they were doing before. Kasumi lead her and Iori back to her room and she shut the door behind her.

"You surprise me, every time I hang out with you, you do something I'd never expect," she commented, locking her bedroom door. Iori lay back down on her bed and rested his head on the palms of his hands. Kasumi made her way back to him and curled up next to his body.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression," she began. Iori turned his head attentively waiting for more explanation. Kasumi continued to speak, "I think I've giving you the idea I want something. But…" she figured out the right words to say, "I guess I just want to look…" Her gaze fell to his chest, but his stayed to her face.

"Well then…" he replied, sitting his body up straight. He took off his shirt once again and threw the grey shirt to the floor. He lay back down and his upper half faced Kasumi, his head propped up with the palm of his hand. "It's not fair though, you can look and not me." He raised one eyebrow and waited for Kasumi's response.

Kasumi rose from the bed and stood in the middle of the room. Slowly, she untied the red belt from her sweater and slipped her arms out of the sleeves. After, she lifted her shirt over her head; her fake curls bouncing gently back to her shoulders. Her torso was exposed except for her bust, which was modestly covered in a black-laced bra. She climbed back into her bed next to Iori and curled into a ball facing him.

"Fair enough?" she asked. Iori smirked, reaching his arm into her head, implying he wished for her to lie on it. She lifted her head up and let his arm take her pillow's place. After adjusting his placement, Kasumi rested her head down on his bicep and moved in closer towards him.

Iori's expression calmed and he glanced at her with a more serious expression. Kasumi pressed her brow tightly in confusion. She knew something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" she inquired. He still looked at her in silence.

"Kasumi," he at last spoke. "Be my girlfriend." It was not a question, but a demand. Iori didn't want this to be for pretend. Kasumi wasn't going to give in for lust, either. He genuinely, for the first time, enjoyed the company of the other. He knew felt she felt the same. He only wanted to make sure she wasn't hiding him and would be proud to show him off.

Kasumi bit her bottom lip to try to hold back the great smile creeping on her face. She could barely hold in the excitement dove in for a long lasting kiss.

"Yes, of course! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now…" more exclamations kept spurting out of her mouth.

Iori laughed, "Really? I wasn't expecting you to---"

Kasumi interrupted him, "I think it's safe to say that neither of us expected each other." With that phrase, Iori sighed and agreed. It was the definitive statement of their relationship thus far. The two of them continued to talk to each other until Kasumi's mom yelled for them to come downstairs.

"Kids! Dinner!" a faint voice from the downstairs yelled. Iori and Kasumi put their tops back on a met the rest of the Todoh's for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF GOES HERE. Basically, for the fans, by a fan, etc...


	13. Ch 13 Struggle

So, like, these kids need to get back to school, mhm.

Some shit happens here, I had a nightmare of this happening to me. I heard all these sirens while I was sleeping at my boyfriend's place which is only like, a few blocks from my apartment. And there were alot, more then for a house, so I was like "Eep! BF, I hope my apartment hasn't burned down!" and he's all like, "Ugh, dude, we'd gotten phone calls from everyone from now if it did." So, yeah, he was right because his and my bff's live like, just a few rooms from me, haha. But, I still had a bad dream. EEP!

Haha, so now you know what's going to happen. Sorry for any mispelled/nonsense grammar mistakes. It's hard to proofread your own work, because you read it the way you want. Yeahyeahyeah. Iori's such a lost puppy. Guh. He needs to stop being a pussy, but I can't help itttttt T_T. Good thing more shit will come up soon CATFACE :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13

After dinner and a few hours past, Iori stood with Kasumi at the front door, saying casual goodbyes.

"School tomorrow, right?" Kasumi said, her tone moderately disappointed.

"Yeah," was Iori's only response. They stood for a short while until Kasumi's face lit with an idea.

"Can I walk you home?" she asked impulsively. Iori looked behind and noticed the setting sun.

"You sure? It'll be dark when you come back," he informed her, trying not to break her optimism.

She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, let's go." She ran off to get her long red pea coat with giant gold buttons. The night was frigid and she didn't want to be shivering when she arrived home. She yelled to her parents she'd be back soon and grabbed her purse from her room.

They walked down and out of her small suburban neighborhood and deeper into the city. The streetlights had already been turned on to light the way of late passerby's such as themselves. Iori's street came up and they made the turn to walk deeper down. Loud sirens began to pierce the night and the sounds rages closer to the couple walking down the street.

"The hell…" Iori's voice was caught short when his vision was fixed on the burning embers of an old building falling in shambles. The small explosives from gas heaters made the fire worse and more deadly. People ran out of the building, many already in their pajamas. The firemen tackled the rapid blaze by blasting the walls with intense streams of water. A fireman approached the couple and urged them to fall back.

"Sorry you two, it's not safe to get any closer," he instructed then running back to help his fellow workers. Kasumi looked at Iori concerned and upset.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry…" she tried to tell Iori, but he pushed her back moved closer towards the burning building. He looked for the nearest fireman and tapped his shoulder.

"Is there anyway I can get inside," he asked, with distinct force in his tone.

"I'm sorry sir, we prohibit anyone to go inside--- Hey wait a minute, sir!" The fireman yelled for Iori, but Iori was already walking briskly to enter the shambling building.

Iori kicked the door open to the inside of the apartment building and heavy embers fell in front of him. He plowed up the smoldering staircase, which some people were still rushing out of their rooms. He managed to find his floor and turned to walk down it. Entering his hallway, he kicked again at another door, the one to his room. Upon entering his room, he saw his bathroom and bed already turning into a heap of ash. He saw his guitar case sitting upright next to the window, completely unharmed. He lunched for it and threw it around his body and noticed his book bag were still in a decent condition. He grabbed that and ran out of the room.

Some straggling tenants were rushing down the steps. Iori's classically impatient demeanor elbowed his way threw the tiny crowd still making their way down. He knocked a younger child around the age of seven over, pushing him down with the force of Iori's large hands.

"Run or get run over," he snarled while still walking out. An elderly woman picked up the child and yelled profanities at Iori, but he was of the least concerned. He walked back out of the crumbling building and left an injured person to fight their way through the doorway.

"Iori, oh my god, don't do that!" Kasumi shrieked as she ran for him and embracing him for closure. "Please, you had me so worried." Her eyes glistened while staring up to him. Iori's passive nature emerged and he ignored her worries. He continued to walk to the edge of the sidewalk and he kneeled at the curb, letting down his only possessions he took. He lay the guitar case down and unhinged the clasps and the case lip flung open. Inside, his bass still shined from the streetlight above, just the way he left it earlier.

"You risked your life for your guitar?" Kasumi ridiculed behind him. Iori shot a look at Kasumi and she took a small step back.

"Like you'd know anything," he snapped back. He turned away and shut his case and sat on the curb of the sidewalk. Feeling a bit guilt for her rudeness Kasumi sat down next to him and stared down at the pavement. They listened to worried people and young children crying as there home burned to the ground. Kasumi's stomach knotted itself as she became more uneasy.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," she apologized. Iori still looked away and was pondering his own thoughts. Kasumi, wanting his attention, spoke again. "So, what's in the bag?" She pointed to the other object Iori took from his room. Iori picked the bag up and through it to Kasumi. She caught it on her chest and unzipped it to look inside.

"It's empty," she stated. Iori stuck his hand inside and felt around the bag. A moment later, he pulled out a wad of bills tied together with s rubber band that was inside a different compartment.

"It's not empty," he simply put. He put the money back inside the bag and zipped it right on top of Kasumi's lap. Kasumi was amazed in how much money Iori had made in just over a month.

"Wow," she said out loud. "What are you saving all of it for?" Iori lifted himself off the ground and swung his guitar case around his chest.

"Stuff," he quickly responded. Kasumi gave up finally; there was no use in getting him to talk in the mood he was in now. She pulled out her phone and began to call her house. Iori watched the background behind her; the firemen still trying to tame the wild fire.

"Mom?" Kasumi asked. "Yeah, Iori's place burned down. It's on the news? Really? Oh, I see the news van now. Well, you know. Yeah? Okay, thanks, mom. We'll be home soon." She hung up her cell phone and stuff it back into her purse. Kasumi motioned closer to Iori and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" he grunted.

Kasumi sighed, "You're welcome to stay over, as long as you like. You can have the spare room to yourself. Mom's setting it up for you now." Her tone was starting to show signs of fatigue and annoyance. Iori got the hint.

"Only if you want to," he answered sarcastically. Kasumi, catching her tone, apologized.

"Look, it's been a long night. I want you to come home with me, please, Iori. I just want to go home," Kasumi whined.

"Don't get pissy with me," he snapped. "I think I'm handling this rather well, hm?" Kasumi took a moment to calm her senses and then nodded.

"Sorry. You're not in this alone though, okay?" she finally said trying to get her point across. He just grunted in return. She waited a second, then twisted forward and marched towards her home again. Iori watched her take a few strides then followed a few feet behind her.

Darkness overcame the city and the stars came blinking one by one into the young night sky. Kasumi unlocked her front door and entered the house, Iori following shortly after. Her parents greeted them at the door.

"We're so sorry for your lose, dear," Kasumi's mother began. Iori just sighed as her laid his guitar and bag down on the floor of the entryway. He kicked off his shoes and picked up his belongings once more and pushed his way through the Todoh crowd. Kasumi's mother stepped back and gave a worried expression.

"Ugh, never mind, mom," Kasumi blurted loudly. "He's been like this since we arrived at the fire." Her mother nodded and turned away into the kitchen. Perturbed with Iori's rude behavior, Kasumi stomped up the stairs and prowled into the spare room.

"A thank you was all you have to say, Iori," Kasumi lectured. Iori was in the midst of setting into the futon when Kasumi barged in.

"Just leave, Kasumi," was his cold response.

She wasn't ready to give up yet. "You're so rude! All of the hospitality my parents went through for you tonight, and you don't have enough in you to just say 'thanks'," Was her ammunition.

Iori stood up and walked to her. He lingered over her and stared her down with a vicious glare. "Go!" he snapped. Kasumi, giving in to fright, turned quietly and left the room, cowering. She even shut the sliding door without making any loud noises.

Iori went back to the futon and undressed out of his street clothes. He saw a small bundle of sleep pants and top, but he only dressed himself in the cotton slacks. Then he lay down and covered his body with the comforter. A fear chilled down his body. He lay with his eyes wide open staring at the blank wall in front of him. Thoughts of being alone and having to find a place of his own stirred him. Then, he remembered what Kasumi had told him earlier. _You're not in this alone, okay?_

He stayed in bed for a few more hours trying to calm his senses and sleep, but all he felt regret from the way he had been acting. He flew the blanket off himself and propped his body up. He rubbed his eyes and then stood tall, feet planted on the ground. He stumbled towards the sliding paper door and flung it open, accidentally making more noise then he intended. He approached Kasumi's door and proceeding to knock, but them paused and tried opening the door by its handle. Unlocked, he tiptoed towards her bed, minding to shut the door behind him. He kneeled down to Kasumi's pillow, her body facing away from his. He tapped her upper back hoping to get her attention.

"Hey," he called out to her. Few more pokes and a groan eventually escaped from her. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Her face squinted and once Iori's face came into focus her expression changed, and she hid her face under the thick blanket.

"What are you doing?" he questioned at her odd behavior. He peeped her eyes out from under, but her nose still hid under her comforter.

"You scared me," she said quickly in a squeaky voice.

Iori shifted his feet around and looked at Kasumi with a slightly pained expression. "I don't want to scare you. I'm honestly trying here. I'm really, honestly trying," he said in a dismal voice.

The rest of Kasumi's face came out from the blanket, still resting on her head on her pillow. She blinked a few times before responding.

"One moment, you want me to be your 'girlfriend', then the next, you chase me away. I don't know which is what you really want, Iori," she said. Iori sat still and pondered her carefully.

"I want you to help me. I know I don't deserve it, but I want it. I want to be, now, more than ever. And even more so, I have a reason for wanting this life," he paused. He thought about what he would say next. He swallowed and continued to speak, "I want to be here and deserve you." He looked down and bowed his head to her beside and rested his forehead on her mattress.

Kasumi pulled the blanket off her and sat herself up. She was touched by his speech. She bent down over his head and held it in her arms. She stroked his crimson red hair through her fingertips, which in the moonlit night, glistened a more burgundy-violet color.

"Iori, I forgive you," she said with a calm and sweet smile. "Come up here," she suggested, tapping her bed. He raised his head up and looked at her hand. She flipped it over, revealing her palms reaching out to him. He took her offer and sat next to her. Without speaking, she lay back down and closed her eyes. Now understanding, he figured out she wanted company for the night. He crossed over her to get to the side nearest the wall. Iori scooted his body between her and the wall and lay himself down. He placed his head on her pillow and stared at the back of her head, looking into her sea of deep blue hair that appeared almost black in the night. He inched his face closer until his nose touched the back of her neck.

Kasumi, still awake, rolled over to face Iori and saw his was still wide-awake. His red hair covered his face and she pushed it away so she could look into both his eyes. She sweetly smiled at him again.

"Goodnight, Iori," she whispered softly. Iori's expression became peaceful as well.

"Goodnight," he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK. For the fans by a fan.


	14. Ch 14 Challenge

two chapters, one day? NO WAI!

yup, typing crazy. sorry again for any grammar/spelling errors.

iori gets in a fight. KOF starts. YES! I was planning a tournament around this you know. :D

I also have nagase in this, but im thinking that was a SPOILER OOPZ.

i'm really tired. i have to go to the art supply store tomorrow, baw.

anyhow, hope you like this chapter. these are about 1,000 words less then some of the latest ones, but not that i really care. i just write til i think a new chapter should be added.

yup, how my mind works.

enjoy :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14

_Iori_. A soft woman's voice was heard in the distance. _Iori._ He heard his name again. He turned and ran everywhere for the woman, but all he could see was a sea of black water. He reached out and grabbed at the air in front of him. _Iori_! He started to choke for air, but couldn't breathe. Everything surrounding him started to fade into complete darkness.

"Iori!" she bellowed. Iori woke panting looking around in panic. He breathed slowly then realized he was still in Kasumi's bed from the night before. Shaking his head then stretching his arms, he opened his mouth as big as it could go and let out a great yawn.

"What time is it?" he said, rubbing at his eyes. Kasumi pulled at his arm trying to get him to his feet.

"About ten o'clock. Mom let us stay home today to get you situated. She also asked for you to sleep in your own room from now on. I reassured her you were just tired and nervous to be alone," she responded energetically.

Iori pressed his brow together. "So you're parents must think I'm some total pussy now. Thanks for that," he complained.

"Better you the scaredy cat, then me the slut, right? Or you'd get kicked out," she twisted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, emphasizing her point. Iori rolled his eyes and stood up, out of her bed.

"I'm going to shower," he said, changing the subject. Kasumi followed him and pulled a towel out of a thin closet between her room and the bathroom.

"You'll need this then," she said, tossing the towel. Which his quick reflexes, he snatched the towel with one hand and continued to get his clothes from yesterday. He noticed when he walked in the room, his clothes were folded in a neat clean pile. He figured this morning her mother washed them while he was still asleep. He leaned over to pick up the pile and then headed into the bathroom to clean up.

Kasumi, who has already bathed, continued to get ready for the day. She wore a tight black long turtleneck that was layered under a floppy olive green tank top with a pair of grey, straight-legged jeans. She had a jade carpe necklace that fell along her bust line. She let her naturally straight navy hair fall on her shoulders and bushed her blue bangs off to the side of her face. Minutes later, Iori knocked on the door of her room. Finishing the last touch up of her makeup, she opened the door to see Iori dressed in the same clothes as the day before with the damp towel around his neck. His bright crimson red hair fell to the side of his face, letting only his left eye peek outside.

"Uh," he mumbled at first, "What's up, I guess." Kasumi smiled and let him into her room. He voluntarily took a seat on her bed while she finished putting on a pair of black moccasins.

"Mom's out getting some more things for your room, I think an end table or something. We had some old furniture in the basement that we'll be putting in your room, too. Just a desk and dresser, really. I had an extra alarm clock I already put next to your pillow. Anything else is really on you," she finished explaining. Iori bit his bottom lip. Kasumi could see in his eyes that he truly appreciated everything they've done.

"So, anyway, mom gave us the task to take you shopping for, like, needs. Bathroom stuff, new school uniform, that stuff. And, I mean, anything left over…" her grin turned into a bigger smile. "I figured we could hit up the mall!" She let out a small cheering dance. Iori's shoulders slumped. It wasn't the shopping that bothered him. He just wasn't in the mood to be so busy.

"Cheer up! It'll be fun!" she said excitedly.

"Right," Iori said in monotone. He got up from her bed and walked to his room. Kasumi peered out from her door and watched him walk away.

In his room, Iori grabbed the roll of money from his bag and stuffed it all in his jacket. He left his room, throwing his towel in the hamper in the thin closet next to the bathroom. His hair was mostly dry at this point, so he didn't bother asking to blow dry it. He meandered downstairs where Kasumi and her father were sitting at the table. Ryuhaku was reading the paper and Kasumi was texting her friends who were still in class.

"Kyo says 'hi', Dad," Kasumi said to her father.

Without looking up, Mr. Todoh said, "Tell him I said 'hi' back. And stop playing on his phone in school and concentrate on his studies." Kasumi giggled and relayed the message to her friend on the other end. Ryuhaku shook his head and continued reading. Moments later, Kasumi giggled at her phone again.

"He says not to worry and that he's being sneaky so the teacher can't see him," she told her father.

"That's not the point, Kasumi. Leave your friend alone so he won't get in trouble," he said sternly. Kasumi sighed and left another text in Kyo's inbox.

Iori, listened to the conversation, felt uneasy. He forgot that Kyo was Kasumi's close friend. Being the mortal enemy of his girlfriend's best guy friend wasn't going to be easy. Iori came near the table but didn't sit down. He stood close to the sink, waiting for Kasumi.

Then, Ryuhaku spoke, "Iori, join us. I have a proposition to make." Without responding, Iori took a seat at the round between Kasumi and her father.

"So, I was thinking, if you're for this, I was thinking you can stay as long as you wish. In that spare room, yeah? But if you stay there, I'm going to ask for something out of you, okay? Like, rent, you know? Times are tougher these days, and another being around here isn't really an issue, but I only make enough to support my family. So, how that sound? Not asking for much, but just to cover a fourth person in this house." Iori nodded. Her father continued. "So, let's just make a deal here. How much did you pay at the place you were at before?" Iori turned his face away from Ryuhaku and held back his smile by pursing his lips tight.

"Let's just say," Iori began, "Two weeks worth of minimum wage." Iori made nearly a week's worth in one night, but his job was a bit different then the other part time jobs available to people his age.

Ryuhaku lifted his brows up. "You sure about that? Can you work with that much? Kasumi made a little less than that working at the market," he commented. Iori gave a smug look to her dad and lifted his head up to see under his bangs.

"Don't worry, I'll have you covered, every month. I can take of myself for the most part," Iori assured. Kasumi's father shrugged and nodded in approval of Iori's deal.

"Fine by me. You have a deal, kiddo," Her father said in agreement. Iori's jaw tightened in being called a childish name, but he let it slide without making it an issue.

"Done yet, boys?" Kasumi blurted out. She finished her last text and tossed her pale blue phone into her purse.

"Yeah, yeah," her dad grumbled, "You two get outta here. Be home for dinner." With that note, both young persons put on their coats and shoes and left out of the door and journeyed into town.

In town, they stopped in the drug store to pick up some personals for Iori. They left with a small bag and trekked towards the greater shopping district. They quickly ran in and out of a one-stop school supply store to pick up two new uniforms for Iori to alternate throughout the week.

"Mom will do laundry everyday, so you really never need to buy more than this," Kasumi added. Iori nodded understanding. They continued walking until the reached the more stylish shopping arcade.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Here, this store first," Kasumi squealed, grabbing Iori's sleeve and pulling him inside the store.

In and out, the couple weaved through stores. Kasumi, only buying a few accessories, guided Iori through many of the hipster men's stores. Iori found a few things of his taste, mostly deeply colored collared shirts and a couple of boot-cut pants. He picked up a pair of red pants that were identical to a pair he lost in the fire.

"Really?" Kasumi questioned his taste.

"No matter what you say, these will always be my favorite," he shot back, stroking his red locks.

Leaving the store after his purchase, Iori found himself carrying at least five bags of clothes, maybe more if he really counted. Kasumi took two from his hand and walked with one in each hand.

"Ready to go back then?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's get going," he replied.

Walking out of the arcade district, Iori felt a crushing blow to the back of his head. Catching his fall, he twisted in a kneeling position and threw his bags at Kasumi. His hands clenched in and out of a claw-like position as he looked around for his attacker.

"Who the hell are you, coward!" He roared at a crowd of people, most of which saw what happened and backed away from Iori and Kasumi. Kasumi searched the crowd and saw a young, blonde girl with integrated streaks of black in her braids. She stood with a smirk on her face, her eyes glaring through a pair of tiny, round, and orange colored sunglasses. She had a yellow jumper on with black fuzzy lining and striped grey and black socks under her matching boots.

"I'm no coward, but what guy carries more shopping bags then his girlfriend? Are you some kind of queer? I thought you'd be more popular with the ladies, Iori Yagami," she said, bursting into a snorting laugh.

"How does she know who he is?" Kasumi whispered quietly.

The young girl walked closer to Iori to taunt him some more. "Your temper is just like the rumors, how about you strength?" She cackled and then charged at Iori. Opening her mouth in a changed expression, she roared, "Rah!"

Iori easily dodged her maneuver, but as quickly as he moved, she vanished. Iori searched around him, when suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain in his lower back.

"What the hell?" he screamed. In front of him reappeared the girl, but he noticed quickly enough that she just appeared. Iori shot a glance to Kasumi, who was shaking her head quickly. He looked up again to see his opponent jump then vanish in the air.

"Teleporter, damnit," he cursed under his breath. Quickly thinking, he dashed backwards a few yards, and then a crashing boom came from the sky. She had missed him and landed hard on the cement.

"Ah, good, now you're using your brain," she said, toying with him. She charged at him, disappearing, then reappearing inches from his face. Quickly enough, Iori lit his hand in a burning violet flame and lead a crushing punch into her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, once more towering over the keeling girl. She looked at him, her face wild in anger. She disappeared and reappeared a few yards away.

"I see, well, good. You've lived up to your name," she said short on breath. Then she continued, "I'll tell you my name if you accept my invitation."

Pulling from a pocket on her jumper, she wiped our two cards between her index and middle finger. She flung on at high speeds to Kasumi and Iori. Iori caught his the same way she flung it towards him. Kasumi, however, threw up her forearm to block the incoming object and ended up giving herself a paper cut.

"Ouch!" she shrieked. The younger girl chuckled at her and disappeared away from the street and never appeared again.

Iori looked down at the invitation. A plain white envelope with a red-waxed stamp to seal it shut. The wax was inscribed with the letters: K.O.F. Iori knew exactly where these letters came from. He ripped the enveloped open and read the letter to himself.

_Congratulations!_ It began. Iori huffed at the opening statement. _You've been chosen as an elite fighter from around the globe to participate in this year's King Of Fighters! The tournament this year will begin July 15__th__ in Tokyo City, so get ahead and start training! All members are expected to find two other fighters to form a group of three. Fighters without a group will be disqualified. Hope you have friends! Fighters may choose fighters who have not been invited, provided, the uninvited fighter has won at least one other official fighting challenge. The team who survives the final round will receive a cash prize of $100,000! (Check your countries exchange rates if not receiving in U.S. currency). Good luck!_

Iori folded the paper and placed it in his jacket pocket. Turning to Kasumi, she had just finished reading her letter and approached Iori with his shopping bags.

"So, are you going to enter this year?" Kasumi asked.

Iori smirked. "As always. I'm sure Kyo Kusanagi has already received his," was his response. The King of Fighters tournaments have never been about money or fame for Iori. It was always about defeating his archenemy, Kyo.

"Ugh, give up already. It's always about beating him," she scowled. Iori ignored her statement, because no matter how hard she tried, he'll never back down to Kyo.

She sighed, "I just can't believe I was invited. I've only done it once and I didn't even make it past the first round. Why would I get invited back?" Her tone was dismayed.

Iori shrugged, "They invited back people all the time to actually see if they've improved. The whole system is really messed up. Finalists and semifinalists are always invited back, even if the previous year, they lost in round one. That's why a lot of the same teams end up showing up. Anyone else, they recycle. Rookies sign up."

"That's not really that bad of a system," Kasumi pondered out loud.

Iori disagreed, "The same assholes show up every year. No fresh blood." Kasumi gave Iori a questionable face.

"All I know is," changing subject, "I need to train and find a group. Just another thing to worry about."

Iori huffed again, "I just can't wait to see Kusanagi's face tomorrow."

Kasumi rolled her eyes and gave Iori a few more bags. "Let's just go home and rest a while. I'm starving," she said, complaining. Iori agreeing and they continued their walk to the Todoh household.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAW LEGAL STUFF BAW. (c) SNK characters. FAN4FAN YAH HURD?!


	15. Ch 15 Teammate

Whoa, I'm a writing machine lately. I miss playing WoW though D:

So...umb....BENIMARU BIZNICHS! Haha. Yeah, I was pretty pumped I finally added him.

I'm glad the KOF is underway now too. I've got alot more material coming up.

Later!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

The next morning was even colder then the previous. Kasumi and Iori walked to school together, facing the frosty wind. Iori the previous day bought himself a long black coat and leather gloves to keep him warm in the future winter months. Kasumi sported her red pea coat, almost covering her entire uniform.

They arrived at the school grounds and they met up with Kyo's clique of friends. Iori stood off to have a cigarette.

"Hey girlie!" Kyo waved to Kasumi, ignoring Iori's presence in the background. Kasumi smiled and rubbed her cheeks with her white gloves.

"Hey guys. Oh my gosh, so this weather, ew!" she complained. Few chuckled, then Athena came running from the distance.

"'Ello my loves!" she said, nearly singing to the group. Yuki clasped Kyo's hand tighter, but gave a weak smile out to the newcomer. "So, like, wow, did you guys get the invites!" Athena was clapping excitedly in her purple overcoat. Iori turned his face to leave one ear open.

"Yup!" Kyo said confidently. Yuki cheered for him and he blushed under his already chilled pink cheeks.

"I got one too!" Kasumi said excitedly! Kyo and Athena tilted theirs heads in wonderment, but both gave her a positive smiles.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so great! All of us entering! Have you decided on a group yet? Chen and Kensou both got theirs, so I'm set!" Athena's voice spoke exceedingly fast.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I gotta call Beni and Daimon. But I'm sure they're a go. I was pretty pissed about last year though. Frickin' Shingo was in my group because Daimon was busy with is home life or some crap like that," Kyo said with a growing cocky attitude.

Yuki huffed, "Uh, yeah, Kyo, people do other things besides fighting all the time. Like, taking your girlfriend on dates over the weekend, maybe?"

Athena and Kasumi and some other students laughed. Athena chimed in, "Oh, somebody's gunna get in trouble this week!" Kyo ignored them and tried to settle his girlfriend's tantrum.

"Ugh, well, whatever, okay, I'm broke!" Kyo pleaded. Yuki crossed her arms and scoffed more. "Fine. Anyway, what about you, Kasumi? Are you going to team with King and Mai like that one time? The famous women's fighter team that has a new face every year?" Kyo's over confidence showed once again in his tone.

Kasumi shuffled her feet on the black pavement. "Not yet, I mean, it's been a while, I have to---" she was abruptly cut off.

"She's my teammate," interrupted Iori. He threw his arm around her, his long coat acting as a cape for both figures, and pulled her away from the group. "Class is starting, let's go." He finished his cigarette and tossed the butt to the ground, blowing the smoke out his nostrils. He dragged her away, but glanced back sinisterly at the group of students.

"Stupid prick," Kyo spat. Everyone checked their cell phones for the time and agreed to head into the school.

The rest of the walk to class was quiet for Iori and Kasumi. They sat in their usual seats. Mr. Murasaki explained the missing assignments to the both of them and proceeded to instruct a new lesson to the rest of the class. Kasumi read over the assignment but leaned towards Iori who was busier drawing skulls all over the new sheet he just received.

"Iori…" she called out to him.

He stopped drawing and looked up to her. "Yeah," he responded back.

She bit her lip then said, "Are you serious about being my teammate?" She was hoping he would be true. Having a new boyfriend and teammate would be the best thing to happen. She was half way to her goal, and then her thoughts were cut off.

"Like you said before, we're in this together. Besides, I could teach you a thing or too. Like to block paper for example," he said slyly. Kasumi flared her nose, but couldn't help letting a grin peak through her expression.

"Thanks," she whispered back, then returned to her studies.

Lunch came quickly. Students jumped out of their seats and met with their friends in class. Iori and Kasumi sat on top of their desks, slurping down thick noodles. Athena in her unconventional red sailor suit skipped over and sat in the empty behind Kasumi.

"So, then, I see you two are…hee hee," she tried implying what she wanted to say. Iori rolled his eyes and Kasumi blushed.

"I wish you wouldn't use your psychic powers on personal matters, Athena," Kasumi whined. Iori shot Athena a death glare while picking up a noodle with his chopsticks.

"Ha! I didn't, it's totally obvious. I'm surprised I'm the first to ask you. I guess I have a sixth sense about these things. Wait…" Athena paused and then laughed to herself. "I mean, I _already_ do, but I guess, then… A seventh sense. Oh, I'm just so multi talented." Iori, finishing his last noodle, jumped up and got away quickly to throw out his bowl and eating utensils. The walk back to his seat was much slower.

Athena, gave another devilish smile, spoke up once more, "So, tell me, when did it become official, tell me all the details!" She flipped her purple curls of her shoulder and sat attentively. Just as he took his seat, Iori again, jumped out of his chair and left the classroom. Kasumi assumed he left to use the bathroom as an excuse to get away from 'girl talk'.

Kasumi responded to her friend, "Well, I guess he just asked. He's been going through a hard time lately. He's actually living in the spare room in our house now."

Athena's jaw dropped, "One day, her asks you out then the next, he's living with you! I didn't take you the type to rush things!" Her voice was overly judgmental.

"Athena," Kasumi started, "His apartment burned down. You, know, on the bad side of town. He had nowhere to go. It's not like we're doing… Well… What you think." Kasumi made every effort to sway Athena's thoughts.

Athena, being a fast tracked mind, already switched topics. "Oh my god, I heard about that. It was on the news. It totally cut into my Karaoke TV time though. Some flashy news report stopped in the middle and I missed a performance. I hate that, you know. Hey, do you watch that show anyway?" She continued to mostly talk to herself. Kasumi just listened and would sometime make a quick reply.

At the doorway, Iori stood in his school uniform, eyeing his girlfriend converse to, what he thought, the most annoying being on the planet, next to his rival. He leaned on the frame and crossed his arms, shaking the hair from his face. Kasumi, glanced up to see him standing there, started to ignore Athena's rambling. She let out and irresistible smile that made Iori look away and let out a small grin, as he tried hiding it by pressing his lips together.

Athena, at last noticing her friend ignoring her and turning around to see the tall, crimson haired figure swooning as well. Athena's face broke into a sly grin and she slipped away out of her desk. She tapped Kasumi's shoulder and said, "We'll talk later, ne?" Iori sat back down once Athena left to her seat. Neither of them broke their eye contact until their instructor began to lecture more.

After the last bell rang, Iori met Kasumi outside. He walked with her to her group of friends to let her chat away before going home. He lit another smoke and stood in the outskirts of the circle and eyed his surroundings, still keeping one ear open. Out in the distance, he noticed a long blond haired man heading towards the school, dressed in somewhat usual garments. In clearer view, he walked closer and he could see the figure wearing in an extremely tight black tee shirt, showing most of his lower abdomen. He also wore a long tan over coat with white slacks.

"Dude, there he is!" Kyo yelled and waved to the oncoming person. The lean blond figure flung his long hair behind his shoulders and winked at the crowd.

"Kyo, you looking dashing. Oh, and this is the girlfriend, am I right?" he began, bowing to Yuki and kissing the back of her hand.

"C'mon, Benimaru, go hit on some other chicks, okay?" Kyo whined.

Benimaru let out a girlish laugh, "Just a whiney as ever I see. And well, well. We have Miss Asamiya too now. Pleasure to see you again." He winked at Athena and she nearly collapsed.

"What a gentleman! Oh, if only!" she said in a dreamy voice.

Benimaru surveyed the crowd. Kyo gave his friends who wanted to leave the peace sign. He then noticed Kasumi giggling with Yuki. "Oh, and I'm not sure if we've met. I'm Benimaru Nikaido. And you must be…" he lingered on the last word hoping she would fill him in. Kasumi blushed a little, but noticing Iori was on looking, she turned her face.

"I'm Kasumi Todoh. I remember you, from the King of Fighters a few years back," she replied.

"Oh don't be shy dear," he winked again. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Oh, now I feel awfully rude. Well, are you entering again this year? I would love to see your pretty face again." Kasumi's face uncontrollably reddened more.

"I-I'm not the best fighter. That's probably why you wouldn't remember me. B-but, I am entering this year. I received an invitation." She couldn't control her shuttering, either.

"Oh, fabulous then, darling!" he cheered. "Well, then, have you figured out your teammates yet?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Just one so far…" she lingered. She wasn't sure how Benimaru would take her reaction, considering she knew a majority of the group already disapproved. "My one teammate so far is… Iori Yagami."

Benimaru cocked his head and lost some of his elegant deposition. "Y-yagami-kun? How did you end up… Why would… Interesting…" He pondered her answer deeper in his mind.

"Because she wanted to, you fairy," Iori said, offended with Benimaru's response. Benimaru turned around and saw Iori staring him down.

"Oh, I feel so violated now, stop with the eye rape. You give me chills," Benimaru tried shooing Iori away from him.

"Hey, please stop," Kasumi said in defense. Both men turned around to see her eyes pleading for them. Iori turned away and sighed. Benimaru looked at her again, curiously. The blue haired girl walked over then stood beside Iori and rested her arm gently on his back. No one in the group said anything. Even Athena found nothing to say.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Nikaido, but we must be going now," she said politely. She turned to Athena, Yuki and Kyo and waved weakly, "Tomorrow then." Everyone waved the same. Kasumi turned to Iori and they walked away together.

Athena, allowing her mouth to run again, started talking. "They're totally legit, too. Kasumi told me at lunch. Not that I needed she to tell me though. They were totally swooning over each other, it was so crazy."

Benimaru snickered. "Well, the beauty and the beast then, ne?"

Athena cheered, "I loved that story…"

Kyo watched Iori and Kasumi become tiny fading figures in the distance. "Beauty and the beast," Kyo said to himself.

*

"Yo, Big, we gotta problem," a workers voice said through Mr. Big's office door. Mr. Big wheeled her chair around and flared his nose.

"The hell you talkin' about? What kinda problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"Some of the boxes didn't make it to the destination. We think they may have been stolen outta da truck!" the worker said, panicking. Mr. Big shook is head out of disapproval.

"The hell is the matta with ya! Go find them you dumb shit! Get!" he yelled, pounding his fist.

"But how we gunna find the boxes if they were stolen, Big?" the worker asked, still panicked

"I don't give a shit how you find them, just do it! Or I'll send my best men to getcha! Now go!" he screamed from behind his desk. The worker nearly fell out of the office scrambling to start looking for the missing boxes. Mr. Big sat in his office chair, rubbing his face. A very cold chill streamed down his spine and he felt his stomach turn.

"This ain't gunna be good," he said to himself.

*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(c) Characters of SNK. Forthefanbyafan.


	16. Ch 16 Life

Oh, my, god. Longest chapter thus far. Over 4,100+ words. D:

But, it's intense, even though the setting is in just one spot. Lot's of shit happening.

Read read read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16

A small pounding came from Kasumi's bedroom door.

"Come in," she said loud enough for the other person to hear. The door handle twisted and a tall figure entered the room.

"Hey, Kasumi, can I see your history notes? I totally fell asleep today. Can Murasaki get any duller?" the figure conversed. The tall man was Iori, still wearing his uniform from school earlier.

"I know, right? Let me find them," Kasumi replied. She rummaged her book bag and pulled out a folder full of papers. "Here you go." Iori took the papers and thanked her while leaving the room.

A month had passed since fighters all over the world received invitations to the King of Fighters tournament. Most fighters had found their groups already, but Iori and Kasumi still were only just a pair. Trying to stay focused on the tournament and school, they made an agreement. December hit, and most students were distracted, the couple stayed focused on their common goal. They agreed that Iori would help Kasumi train and become a better fighter in just a few months, while Kasumi would keep Iori focused on his studies and pass his classes.

"Oh, Kasumi," Iori turned at her doorway to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"How about in an hour we meet outside? Good?" Iori asked, implying he wanted to train a bit before the day ended.

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah, just let me know when you're ready." Iori left her room and she continued to hover over her desk and punch digits into her calculator.

Iori had still been living with the Todoh's and had no intention on leaving just yet. The Todoh's still welcomed him, especially for the extra money that came in at the end of the month. Iori for the most part kept to himself and would mostly ask Kasumi for things if he needed it, which would transfer by word of mouth to her mother.

As for their relationship, things were still in the works. Iori would go through his usual bouts and Kasumi would have to settle his temper. He however, was showing signs of improvement and Kasumi found it to be a lot easier to be herself with him. They would often go out for lunch on weekends, usually Iori paid for her portion as well. Kasumi made it a habit to visit Iori working the venue doors. One night, she even did his job handling money. Few sexual remarks towards Kasumi floated and didn't settle to well with Iori, sending three men to the emergency room. Often at night, Iori would sneak into Kasumi's room and lay with her until late into the night. He'd wake himself early enough in the morning to sneak out of her room and start to get ready for the day. They both became creatures of habit and lived most days the same as before.

Kasumi closed her textbook and checked the time on her alarm clock. It had been about an hour since Iori came to her. She put her things away for school and walked to Iori's room. She slide open the door to see Iori still hunched over his desk, copying notes.

"Iori…" she called to him. He straightened his back out and turned his head to see his girl standing there patiently.

"I'm sick of writing, let's go," he said, throwing his pen on his papers. "I'm putting on some sweats, so… yeah." He was implying for her to do the same and let his dress alone. She smiled and left his room and put on some windbreakers and a tank top. Heading down the stairs, Iori was already outside waiting, trying to stay warm in a black tee shirt and sweat pants. Kasumi tossed on a thin hoodie and ran out the back door to meet him.

"Oh my god, it's freezing," she whined. Iori snorted out a laugh, steam escaping out of his nose.

"Yeah, the sooner we start, the faster we'll warm up. Let's do this," he said, getting into his signature crouching stance.

Kasumi raised her fists to her face and breathed in deep. Upon exhaling, Iori came racing at her with miraculous speed. Before she had time to step away and put up her defensive position, Iori sent a punch straight into her stomach, knocking her flat to the white dust that covered the frozen blades of grass.

"Damnit, how many times do I have to say it, be on your damn guard at all times!" Iori yelled at her, shaking his head. Kasumi lie in the chilling grass, trying to catch her breath.

"You…move…" she coughed, "so… fast…" She rolled over and picked herself up.

"And so will all your opponents," Iori said intensely. He walked to her and helped her up and then moved back to his starting point. He crouched down and was ready to pounce again. He moves were catlike, sharp, quick, deadly. Kasumi took a second to breath, and again, after she exhaled, Iori raced towards her, giving her no mercy. Remembering his lecture, she dodged by ducking and rolling on the frozen ground.

Iori missed the punch and looked back to she her hunched on the ground ready for his next attack. He smirked and let his body twist to align with his head. Kasumi stood up, ready to pounce, but Iori was quicker. He slid on the grass, knocking Kasumi off her feet again. A powder of light snow erupted from under her. She quickly rolled to her feet and rushed to him with her fists forward. Iori easily dodged her attack. He grabbed her wrist of the hand of attack and twisted it, so her body position changed and she found herself in a tight headlock.

"Todoh, this is pathetic. You're wasting my time," Iori said mockingly, releasing her neck and dropping her to the ground. Kasumi on her knees, took another breather and shook her head.

"No, we're not done yet!" she wailed, jumping to her feet and clocking Iori on the side of his cheek. Iori's face rotated and fell back a couple of feet. He rubbed his cheekbone with a twisted smile on his face.

"Always be on your guard, right?" Kasumi toyed. Iori let out a malicious cackle and his fists burst into purple flames, engulfing his arms up to his shoulders.

"This time, it's so for real!" he roared with a giant grin. Kasumi sprung backwards and placed her arms in a defensive position.

"I don't think I'm ready---" she was cut off by another unpredictable attack by Iori. From the extreme pressure she was feeling, she focused all of her energy into her arms, which crossed in front of her face. She felt her energy building up quickly and Iori's pressure of his violet flames pressed harder to her body. Kasumi, unable to hold on to her pent up energy, screamed harshly and let out a white light which threw Iori back several yards.

Iori's flames went out immediately as he sat in bewilderment in the think layer of snow.

"Shit, Todoh. Where did that come from?" he asked, stroking back his long, crimson bang.

Kasumi was shaking; she was staring at her hands in wonderment. "I-I have no idea…" Iori got off his backside and went to stand near Kasumi.

"If you can figure out how to harness that pent up energy you have, we may have a chance at winning this year. At least making it past the quarter-finals," Iori said excitedly.

"So, I did good then, right?" Kasumi asked, still in shock of her awesome power. Iori laughed hard.

"Hell yeah! You did great. You knocked me right on my ass!" Iori boasted. Kasumi never seen him so excited over such a little move. She figured, he was in his realm, he should be happy about this. Then she blushed slightly.

"You must be proud then, huh?" she said, turning from real fighter to again, a girly schoolgirl.

Iori rolled his eyes and said, "Don't let it go to your head. You showed improvement. Like, a lot. I say we get some food." Iori was already heading back inside and Kasumi lingered a moment to watch him move from behind.

Iori twisted his neck around and sighed, "You comin' or what?" Kasumi came back to reality and jogged slowly to the door.

Weeks later, coming home from class, Iori ran up to his room to work on some notes. Kasumi, trying to follow suite, was pulled back by a strong clasp of her mothers arm.

"Ouch, what's your deal, mom?" Kasumi asked with a snotty tone. Her mother let go of her arm, revealing a series of bluish-purple bruises on her forearm.

"Kasumi, these fights you keep having in the backyard are going to stop. You're father an I agreed---" her was mother was interrupted by the already peeved Kasumi.

"Dad supports my fighting! He wants me to enter the tournament this year!" she fired at her mom.

"There is no need for all this fighting, Kasumi. A girl like you should be taking on the task of traditions passed down from your grandmothers," she continued to lecture her daughter.

"Oh my god, mom. I won't be caught dead arranging stupid flowers. Or serving that garbage tea," Kasumi continued to quarrel.

"It's that boy. He's turned you into such a brat. Before you met him, you were an obedient daughter. Now, your this, gang fighting slut!"

Kasumi had enough of her mother at this point. "Iori has been nothing but respectful to the Todoh's. He pays you every month on time. He hasn't hurt me in any way---" She was now cut off by her mother.

"Oh? Then who's been giving you all this wounds? Kasumi, he's becoming a bad influence!"

Kasumi stomped her foot and the house shook on the impact. "Don't speak to me mother. Don't call to me. I'm done with you." Kasumi turned her back and walked up the stairs at a normal pace. Her mother stood in the kitchen, her face showing expression of distress, anger, and worst of all, heartbreak.

Kasumi making it into her room, shut and locked the door, threw her schoolbooks to the ground without care and then rushed to her bed. Digging her head into her pillow, she burst into tears. After a few good wails, a weak tap hit her shoulder. She whipped her had up in surprise and saw Iori sitting on her desk chair.

"That was a nasty moment," Iori said, coolly.

"H-how did you get in here?" Kasumi said, ignoring what Iori just said.

"I was in here waiting, then you didn't even notice me when you ran in," he answered. He hunched over to lean in closer to Kasumi. "You know, I can leave if they want me to."

"But I don't want you to! Please, don't go," she whimpered. Iori sighed.

"You have changed, though, Todoh. You seem, how should I say it, bitchy," he said, with blunt sarcasm. Kasumi wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

"So, when I stop letting people walk all over me, I'm a bitch. But when I let people say what ever they want to me, I'm miserable but liked," she whined.

"Well, I don't think disowning your mother is a smart idea. You should be thankful to have one that cares so much about you." His voice was rough, but silky. Kasumi was mesmerized.

She then, asked a question she had been burning to ask him the day they kissed for the first time. "Iori," her voice, too, had become soft. He listened closely. "What was it like for you. To grow up. You know, like, what was your childhood like?" Her eyes grew a bit larger, her tears all dry.

Iori leaned into the chair as he pondered what to say. Should he lie? He thought. The truth was almost too harsh for him to talk about. How to start? The extreme loneliness? Birth? He waited a minute longer to speak.

"Do you really wish to know," he asked to confirm. Kasumi responded with a confident nod. He dropped his shoulders and rubbed his face. "Here we go then…"

"When I was born, my mother died. It's a curse for all mothers of the Yagami bloodline. My father, the day he brought me home, I trained in fighting. I lived in a beautiful house. The Yagami's were never known to be… commoners? Stupid shit, I think.

"Anyway, the earliest memory I have, I was like, two or three, I remember really wanting something. Something stupid, I dunno. My father tricked me by pretending to give, whatever it was, to me and then taking it away. I got so mad, I threw m hands is the air, and caught whatever it was on fire. Purple fire. It was the first memory I have of my flames." Iori took a breath. His palms faced up to him, his eyes glared down. Then, he clenched them both into fists.

"He was such a bastard. No matter how hard I worked, I was never good enough. To him, Kyo was always one step ahead of me. The damn Kyosanagi's were always faster and better. I was too slow. When I was six, Kyo mastered his flames. He was even learning techniques to control them in battle. For me, it was just instinct. I was only able summon my flames when I had to. My father figured my emotions had control over my fighting ability. So, he tormented me. He forced me to summon the fire. He took most things away from me. Nights were so cold. He starved me everyday, until I had to force him to feed me. Sick bastard. I hated him so much." Iori, again, sat quietly to calm himself. Kasumi, still on her bed, clutched to her pillow tightly, waiting for him to continue.

"Around, I guess, the same time you entered elementary school, I was well into grade school. I hated school, too. I was tortured there, too. No one touched me, but they talked about me. I was so different. If it wasn't for the red hair, I think I would've lasted a bit longer. Sad, right? Red hair. Children are idiots. They taunted me, asking me to cluck like a rooster. How stupid. I left before getting into high school. Father said training to kill Kyo was more important. I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from everyone.

"I'll never forget this either. My father said to me, 'You're miserable because of the Kusanagi's. You're a product of their betrayal. You'll never feel any happiness unless their heir dies. Do want to live your life in the shadow of our clan's betrayer? ' God, I'll never forget that. It got my hatred to such a high, I ran out of m house and started destroying everything in my backyard. I coughed so hard, I remember my hands were stained red. It was the first time I experienced the 'Riot of Blood'. I could feel my body's own hatred for life. My conscience mind tried to get control, but my body had the greater control. It was like, watching someone else was using me. I've never had that happen before, until that day." He rubbed his chin curiously, showing less torment then earlier.

"If you wanted to know how where the hate came from, now you know. Never question that. Kyo is my enemy, there is nothing you'll do to change that," he added, to make sure Kasumi wouldn't try to change his opinion. Kasumi pressed her lips tighter, forcing herself to remain quiet until he finished his story.

"From high school on, I remember being invited to my first fighting tournament. Nothing huge, but my father heard Kyo entered, so he forced me to go. I would've rather practiced music.

"My father only let me play the piano. It was my mother's. She was musically inclined. It was the only enjoyment I felt. It took me away into a world where fighting didn't exist." Iori stretched his muscles and yawned for a moment.

"I've always hated fighting, too," he added. Kasumi blinked in awe. "I'm sure no one believes that. But it's true. It reminds me of my father. And all the shit from my childhood."

Kasumi chimed in for a moment, "So, then… Why do you fight?" Iori's eyes glanced out her window.

"It's the one thing I'm the best at. If you were good at something, you'd do it too, right? Like, your smart, so you're the class president," he answered. He thought it was an obvious answer. Kasumi, curling her toes in her socks and biting her lip, asked a different question.

"So, you played piano? You never told me. When did you start playing guitar?" her voice was sincere.

"It's bass. I picked that up when my father died. I connected with it more ways then one. Since I left, I took nothing with me. I haven't played the piano since my school years. I found that venue I work at one day a few years ago and I started playing around with the stuff they had in there. I just picked it up one day."

Iori squinted at Kasumi's face who was deeply intrigued by Iori's tale. He asked her, "You know what's beautiful about a bass?" Kasumi shook her head. He answered for her, "You can't make a great band without a bass. You have guitar, the drums. Most people think that's it. Without the bass, there's no depth. The band is just a hallow shell. The sound of a bass is deep, but not only that, it makes the band deep. On it's own, it's beautiful too. The rhythm of it makes your blood pump. You can almost breathe to the rhythm. It's the soul of the musician in the instrument. That's why the bass is beautiful."

Listening to him talk about the bass guitar was like hearing him speak poetry. Iori spoke with such passion and flow; she was entranced by his voice. She understood why he loved music so much as well. His escape. She understood so much more about this man in this one sitting then she did of all the days they spent with one another.

She let out a small grin, "Did you play in a band?"

"Yeah," he responded. Iori sighed, "I hated them. We only lasted two years. We broke up about a year ago." It was obvious something he didn't want to talk about. Kasumi felt the conversation nearing an end, but she had one last burning question in mind.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," she began. "But, how did your, you know…. Your father pass away?" She was scared for a short moment there.

"In his sleep," Iori quickly answered. "It was his curse as it will be mine. He died young, 34, I think." Kasumi's jaw dropped.

"You're dad was only 34? And you were like, 14 or 15?" Kasumi belted out in shock.

"My mother was as young as you. My father was about my age when they had me. I'll follow in his footsteps. I'm cursed to li---" he stopped. It would be too much to tell her tonight. She already heard enough then he'd like her to know.

"Iori, what is it?" Kasumi pushed. Iori shook his head.

"Not tonight, Kasumi. You've heard enough. You should go to your mother now," he responded. Kasumi didn't stop.

"What is it, please tell me," she begged. Iori began to get peeved.

"I told you enough. Don't force me to make you be quiet!" he growled to her. She finally gave up and pushed her pillow back against the headboard.

"Fine, Yagami. Don't think you hide form me, though," she threatened. He gave her a terrible look.

"Shut the hell up, Kasumi! You have no clue what you're talking about, so shut up!" Iori yelled at her. He turned out from her room and slammed her door. She was only slightly taken aback, but she figured he was going through one of his usual fits.

Kasumi went to her desk and started on her homework. As class president, she didn't have as much planning for events, but Mr. Murasaki gave her a new winter festival assignment to carry out. More work on top of her busy schedule. But it was her job and she had to get to work on the plans. Kasumi turned on her radio and listened to the pop idol's voice while she dreamt up new ideas for this year's festival.

Down her stairs and in her living room, Kasumi's parents sat together on the sofa. Ryuhaku was comforting his wife as she wept small tears.

"Shizuka…" Ryuhaku said calmly, "Maybe it's time we told her…"

"Oh, I don't think I can say... it…" Kasumi's mother choked on tears.

Ryuhaku, and his wife, Shizuka, sat quietly, her hands in his. "I just think the amount of time we have is waning. If she doesn't find out soon, it could be too late." He said. Shizuka sighed, the crying shaking the breaths of air she took.

"Maybe your right, but she said---" she was interrupted.

"Darling, she'll understand. She was just tired after a long day." Ryuhaku's voice remained calm. His wife nodded in agreement and he rose from the sofa. "I'll go get her."

Kasumi's father climbed up the steps and gently knocked on his daughter's door. "Kasumi," he said, "You're mother and I need a minute." Kasumi, breaking her concentration, rolled her eyes and got up to open the door.

"Yeah?" she said with attitude.

"Please, Kasumi, it's very serious," he said in a gentle voice. Kasumi's father normally spoke with sternness and strictness. But this was a different man at the moment. In Kasumi's confusion, she followed her father downstairs.

In the living room, she saw her mother's head bowed. Kasumi's stomach turned a little and felt a wave a of guilt flow through her mind.

"Kasumi, please sit," her father began. He rubbed his forehead and searched for the right words. "Y-you're mother, Kasumi," he tried to say. His wife's hand touched his and the husband and wife's eyes meant.

"Kasumi," her mother said, "I'm sick." Kasumi's mind filled with awful thoughts and all the terrible things she had said to her that day.

"M-mom, will you be o-okay?" she stuttered on her words. Kasumi's mother shook her head.

"Kasumi, the doctor's say my time here won't be much longer," her mother's words started to fail her. "I'm not even sure if I'll make… it…" she whimpered, "Darling, I don't know even to you next… birthday…"

Kasumi's eyes filled with tears. "But, mom, that's in March," she said helplessly. Her mother nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Ryuhaku's nose was bright red and he rubbed his face to him himself from tearing up.

Holding her face in her hands, Kasumi cried hard. "Mother, I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just upset. You know… I love you…"

"I know, dear. You needed to know. I'm sorry," her mother said back. "I've been just as short. I've kept you from your dreams. I don't care what you do, Kasumi. As long as you can be happy." The tears from Shizuka's eyes rolled in and out of her wrinkles near her eyes and traveled down her cheeks. Kasumi leaped from her chair and grabbed her mother, holding her tightly.

"Mom, every battle I fight from this day on, every day I spend in school working, everything, it'll be for you, mom," Kasumi buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

The Todoh family sat together, in each other's arms, wiping away each other's tears. In the entrance of the stairway, Iori stood, alone. His eyes were blood shot. Though he was not a member of their family, he thought of his own mother and if she were alive, would he feel the same amount of loss as he felt today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK. For the fans by a fan.


	17. Ch 17 Truth

LOL SOUTHTOWN, USA! GOD I'M A DUMBASS!!!!

So, for this fic, Southtown is SO JAPAN EVERYBODY!! *FACEPALM FACEPALM FACEPALM*

Kasumi made Iori cry. WTF YOU BICTH!

Iori's just a baby. I'm sorry, diehards. I tried, but it never came out right. So, yes. PLEASE KEEP READING THO3

Umb, I need to fast forward through time soon. This whole "everyday scenerio" is making the story like, UBER LONG.

I really wish I had a full 5th of R&R :[

I wanna get drunkkkkkk.

OmFg, KoF hOuSe PaRtY? I see possibities in the future. Thank you underage drinking3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17

The following morning at school, Kasumi and Iori walked to school in silence. They approached the usual group of slackers chatting away about their lives and gossip around the school. Yuki, clinging to Kyo as usual, were arguing about some unromantic thing Kyo did already.

"God, Yuki, not this early. Oh, Todoh, sup?" Kyo said as Kasumi and Iori made their way to the circle.

Kasumi didn't answer him but said instead, "Yuki, I need Kyo for a moment. Kyo?" The couple looked at each other, Yuki releasing her grasp on Kyo's right arm. Kasumi walked to the other side of the courtyard and squatted on a large stone, Kyo standing in front of her.

The group watched them walk away then their eyes peered to Iori, who was carelessly smoking off to the side. Kyo looked at Kasumi and waited for her to talk.

"Todoh, what's going on? That prick didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, if he lay a hand on you…" he started to rambled.

"No, Kyo. He's fine," she eased his senses.

"Then what is it, Kasumi?" Kyo began to sound impatient.

"My mother's dying, Kyo," she said finally. Kyo's expression changed drastically.

"Oh god, Kasumi, I'm so sorry," He kneels over and gave her tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I just know, that, when, you know…" she implied. "You two got along so well. She always liked you, a lot." A couple of tears escaped her eyes. Kyo brushed them away.

"Todoh, those days are long over, but I will, no matter what, always be here for you," he held her in his arms for a few minutes longer. "Kasumi, we probably need to back to class, but do you need me to stay here with you a bit longer?" he asked, finding a spot on the boulder to seat himself, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I just to clear up, I should be okay in a minute," she answered. The news Kyo hard, too. He rubbed his face, then rocked back and forth next to her.

"It'll all be alright, Kasumi," he said, rubbing her back more. She nodded, then too out her compact mirror and rubbed the redness away from her eyes.

"I'm ready now. Let's go," she said, trying to put her best foot forward. Kyo helped her up and they walked into the school together.

From a distance, Iori watched his girl walk into the school without him. What hurt the most was watching her spent the morning with his mortal enemy then walking in with him, not even looking back to see if Iori was still there. His jaw muscles flexed in irritation as he tossed aside his used cigarette. Before he started walking to the school, a tiny figure pulled at his coat sleeve. The shorthaired girl's expression was the female counterpart to Iori's.

"Yuki?" Iori questioned in surprised.

"There's something I---we need to find out here," she snapped.

Iori shook his head, "Her mother is dying, don't go spreading rumors." Iori started walking away from her.

Yuki, feeling a wave of guilt, didn't let the feelings earlier subside. "Okay, but I don't think you enjoyed your girl getting a rubdown by my boyfriend!" Her foot stomped. The sound was louder with an empty student courtyard. Iori paused his stride and turned to look at Yuki. He squinted his eyes and studied her. Without another word, he turned back to the school and continued to walk. Yuki let a smug grin escaped form her face. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

School flew by quickly. Iori and Kasumi never said a single word to each other the whole day. The numbness of yesterday's news still haunted Kasumi while Iori's intense jealous kept him from wanting to speak to her. During lunch, Iori skipped and snuck outside to have a smoke on the property. It cleared his mind for only a few short minutes. He realized he might really be addicted, despite all the times he denied it.

The circle that day didn't meet up after class. No Yuki clinging to Kyo's arms or Athena gossiping about other people's issues. It was awkward for those who didn't know what was going on, to be left waiting until they decided no one was coming to join the clique that afternoon.

Iori beat Kasumi home that day, heading straight to his room and shutting himself away for the rest of the night. He even skipped dinner that night. Kasumi was melancholy, but she was glad to spend the evening with her parents. Every second, she looked forward to being with her family since the news of her mother.

The week went the same. The group didn't meet in the morning or the afternoons to converse. Athena and Kasumi would chat but Kasumi wouldn't reveal the pain that had been reaping inside her. Kasumi found it hard to find the words to say to Iori, so she hid herself from him. She would instead leave text messages for Kyo to meet her after school in the empty back courtyard. He was the only person she felt comfortable enough to confide to.

The end of school on Friday, Iori was lighting a cigarette to walk home with when a Yuki followed up behind him.

"Yagami, this is so stupid," she said to him. He stood looking down to her as he inhaled and exhaled the toxins.

"What makes you think you can come and talk to me?" he spat at her. Iori flicked his cigarettes to knock the ashes to the ground. Yuki crossed her arms.

"Kyo and Kasumi meet everyday at this time behind the school in the back courtyard. He says they just talk. I'm pissed about this," she informed him. Hoping the two of them could form an alliance, she waited for his response. Iori was more than peeved.

"Christ, just go away! I don't want to deal with a maggot like you," he shot her down again. He turned to walk away but she let out one last note to grab his attention.

"You know, Kasumi and Kyo dated before?" Yuki said loudly. Iori's cigarette feel from his mouth and landed half done to the pavement. Iori turned slowly to Yuki to give her a gaze of rage. "Or did you're little 'girlfriend' forget to mention that part? Sheesh, you guys must be _really_ close." Yuki's voice mocked him and Iori wanted to retaliate, but he better who to blame in this situation. He walked briskly back to the school, leaving Yuki standing behind him. "I see you're finally taking some action," she yelled at him as his figure became smaller with distance.

Iori marched himself towards to back courtyard of the school. When he made it there, he did not like what he saw. Squatted on a step of a doorway, Kasumi and Kyo sat, comforting one another. Kyo held Kasumi while she wept in his arms. Iori could feel the temperature rising in his face

"You lying slut! I swear, if you're with him, I'll destroy you both with my bare hands!" Iori growled at the mournful pair. His flames exploded out of his fists. Kyo and Kasumi stood up quickly, Kasumi wiping her tears away as quickly as she could. Kyo stood in front on her, releasing his orange flames in a more controlled manner.

"Don't lay a finger on her, Yagami," he threatened back. Kasumi panicked.

"You guys, please, oh, Iori, it's not what you think, I swear on my life!" she begged to the crimson haired man. Iori clenched his teeth, his brows narrowing in with anger.

"Why the hell would you go him? What's wrong with me? Does he make you happier?" Iori's questions were harsh and frightful for Kasumi. Kyo didn't cease to back away from her.

"Please, Yagami, you're scaring the shit out of her! No wonder why---" before he could finish, Iori plowed his fiery fist into Kyo's cheek. Kyo hit the ground hard, but before he could get up form the ground, Iori was heading to Kasumi.

"Or are you reliving some past experiences? You think I wouldn't find out would you? What is it, Todoh? Is this the kind of guy you want?" Iori's questions roared. Kasumi timidly backed up as he came slowly closer to her.

"Iori, please, don't do this…" she pleaded again. Her eyes teared up as her lover came closer and closer to her.

Kyo, back on his feet, rubbed his cheek and ran at Iori with flaming hands. "Don't touch her!" her yelled. Iori's scream thundered and he rushed at Kyo with the same passion in his violet flames. Their fists clashed, interlocking and forcing at each other. The men's faces where nearly an inch apart, clenching their jaws. Moments later, their grasps broke free and a female's cry was heard.

"Yuki, w-what are you doing?" Kasumi shrieked. Iori and Kyo both turned to see Yuki's fist outstretched at Kasumi and Kasumi rubbing her cheeks in pain.

"Slut! Boyfriend stealer! You had him once, isn't that enough! You bitch!" Yuki continued to slander Kasumi. Kasumi couldn't believe the situation she was in now. Her emotion boiled up and she screamed loudly, sending out a blasting wave of energy from all around her. The three other figures shielding their eyes from the blinding light then saw Kasumi's legs limp on the ground, but her body propped up.

"Will…everyone…just…listen…to…me…" she panted. Iori, Kyo and Yuki all stopped fighting and gravitated to Kasumi. Kyo kneeled in front of Kasumi, Yuki to his right. Iori stood off, but closer enough to be apart of the conversation.

"Yes, Kyo and I dated, for the record," she started, glaring at Iori and Yuki. Kyo bit his lip and turned away from Yuki. Kasumi continued, "But, my god, everyone, it was a long time ago. He's like a brother to me now, so will everyone grow up and get over it!" Iori's face twisted in disgust of her words.

"So, then why the after school meet-ups, hm?" Yuki pestered Kasumi. Kyo shot Yuki a dirty look from the side, but she ignored it.

"Because, he's the only person who understands the relationship I have with my mother, Yu-ki," she snapped. "I'm sorry that when Kyo hangs out at my place, he's treated like a part of the family." Iori couldn't stand another word.

"Oh, then what the hell am I, Kasumi? Don't you think I would understand? Why am I not good enough for you to talk to? You think I'm glad you're mother is dying? Tell me?" Iori's voice blasted. Kasumi was taken aback.

"You don't even talk to her, Iori! If you want something, you ask me to tell her! She thinks you're a bad influence! I didn't even think you gave a damn about her!" Kasumi cried out at him. Iori's face looked defeated.

"I'm not perfect! You don't think that night… That…" he paused. "You don't think I felt any sense of loss?" His voice was calmer. He got emotional, again. "The only mother I've ever known, and I have to watch her die too! At least you can mourn the death of your mother! I don't even know what mine looked like! Am I not allowed to mourn for her?" The heat rushed back up into his face. Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Yuki's hand found Kyo's hand and held it tight. He felt a cool sense of relief.

Kasumi at last spoke, "Iori, if you just said something, I'd---"

"You'd what? You know me! This is bullshit! Everything has just been bullshit!" He turned his back and headed away from everyone. Kasumi began to stand, but Kyo pushed her down and he jumped up an ran to Iori, letting go of Yuki's hand. The girls sat looking at each other.

"Yagami, are you going to keep running?" Kyo taunted. Iori twisted around and lit his violet flames, yet again.

"I'm not running from you, Kusanagi, you're time is coming," he lashed back.

Kyo shook his head, "No, you idiot, form _her_! She needs someone. She talks about you all the damn time to me, it's annoying! She makes you out to be some kind of romantic prince all the time," Kyo said, causing Iori to put out his flames. Iori turned away so his back faced Kyo, his head hanging. Kyo added, "She even said she'd wait at your side when you're time ends." Iori's attention was caught.

"What did you tell her?" he asked ready to attack his enemy. Kyo cross his arms.

"She said you didn't finish the story. That's actually what we were just talking about before you messed up my face," Kyo answered, rubbing his cheek reminding himself. "She doesn't care if you're life ends early because of your clans stupid treachery to the Orochi gods. Or if she died giving birth to some monster you'd produce. The thought sickens me, but she said it, Yagami." Iori's face was stupefied. His mouth quivered looking for words, but nothing would come out.

"It's called 'love', Yagami. I don't see what she sees in you, but there has to be something for her to like you better than me." Kyo left that as his last note as he headed back to the girls, who were making apologies and rekindling their friendship.

Iori, paced back and forth lost in his own thought, until a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly, looking around. He saw Kasumi, then searched for Kyo and Yuki, but there was no sign of them.

"They already left…" she told him, reading the expression on his face. Iori's legs gave in and he collapsed to the ground, his nails digging into the mixture of dirt and snow and his knees becoming numb from the frost on the surface.

"You know… everything now," his voice trembled. Kasumi knelt to his side and wrapped her arms around his shivering body.

"Did he say what I told him?" she asked. Iori could only give a weak nod. She held him tighter. "And I mean every word. I don't want to go on living without you, but I don't want to leave you. I'll be with you, until both our ending days." Iori let go of the earth under him and he looked up to Kasumi, eyes glistening. She buried her head into his chest and pulled at his coat.

"Iori… " Her voice shook. She pulled her head up to look into his eyes that were beaming down into hers already. Kasumi's blue eyes filled again. "Iori… I love you!" she said digging her sloppy wet eyes into his uniform. Iori, his hands trembling violently, grabbed hold of her tightly.

Kasumi could feel something damp on top of her blue hair. She pulled away from his chest to see to most pained looked on Iori's face she had ever seen. And from his dark eyes, streams of tears poured from his eyes. Worried, Kasumi began to apologize feverishly.

"Oh, god, I didn't mean--- Iori, please, I'm so sorry!" she cried out to him, begging him to stop. She was terribly afraid she hurt him. Iori shook his head, not minding to the tears that were flowing.

"Just, stop, please, stop!" Iori wailed. He held his head in his dirty hands trying to hide his face. "Kasumi, you don't understand… Nobody, not in my entire life, has ever said that to me." He tried clearing his face, but it was a failed attempt. "And I know the meaning now. It's the strongest feeling I've ever felt. More than all the anger of year's worth of torment put together couldn't keep from this feeling I have."

Kasumi understood now, it wasn't that he was upset at her, but he as overwhelmed with the feeling of being _in love_. Her eyes dried and she kissed his cheek. Iori's face broke into a smile and he began to laugh.

"I must look like a total idiot right now. I can't believe a girl made me cry," Iori tried to wipe away the emotions he had and bring himself back to normal. Kasumi's smile still shook his heart, though.

"I think it's time we head home, Iori," she laughed. He nodded in agreement, finding any dry piece of clothing he had to clear off his face.

Iori looked like he had been through hell and back, but she didn't care. She latched to his arm and didn't let go until they arrived home. They made an excuse that some guy tried to mug Kasumi and just her luck, Iori was there to put the mugger in his place. Iori asked if Kasumi's mother could wash his clothes for school on Monday. She smiled and told him she wouldn't mind. It was the first time he personally asked her for anything.

_This mugger sure must have done something incredible_, her mother thought. That night for dinner, they all sat together, as a real family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(c) YOU KNOW WhAT!


	18. Ch 18 Tragedy

I meant for this chapter to be like, totally happy, then it ended so tragically...

Anyway, it's like, Mid April now, because I hate winter.

I can't wait to get into the tournament more. It'll be starting in 3 months! :O

WHOA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 18

Months passed. It was well into April, and the spring weather began to slowly creep into the upcoming days. Kasumi's mother was still holding on to every last amount of energy she had left. She became tired quicker, but her strong will kept her going. Kasumi and the whole Todoh family (including Iori) were ecstatic that Kasumi's eighteenth birthday could be celebrated with her there.

Iori and Kasumi became closer and closer as the days went on as well. They would train harder that the weather was becoming more bearable. Iori's grades seemed to be keeping a steady above average, even if Kasumi had to write a few papers or two to make sure he kept them up.

Iori worked tirelessly at the venue, often playing bass when no one came in to do a live show or when Mr. Big just had him guard the place while he was out running errands. Iori's moods became less extreme and his overall personality became more uplifting. He managed to even give Kyo Kusanagi a piece of his newfound kindness.

Kasumi spent some of her weekend with Mai and King, trying to make up for lost time with all the ensuing drama in her life. It was good to have older "girl talk" once in a while for her. Athena would too often, go on tangents of gossip on things Kasumi grew tired of.

Kasumi found herself visiting the Fatal Fury household of Mai, Andy, Terry, Joe, and Rock's. She chatted often with Rock, who was the same age and went to an American school but took the year off to train with Terry. He would often mention for Kasumi to try out for a foreign exchange program so she could hang out with him at his school back in America. She laughed the first time he mentioned it, but thought on the idea more as a good way to make her high school experience more enjoyable, not to mention the importance of foreign relations in the world today.

Iori felt uneasy about she doing the trip, but she would often just say it was only an idea and nothing was for sure. It was more of her being with Rock Howard for such a long period of time. Iori was soon finding himself to be the jealous type to all of Kasumi's male friends.

As requested from Kasumi, Iori finally quit smoking. The first few days were hell and he found himself chewing at his fingers. Kasumi, feeling terrible about his fingers being tortured, bought him a pound of sunflower seeds to chew on to give him a new habit to pick up.

"Sunflower seeds?" Iori asked, annoyed.

"I saw some cop in a movie doing it once," Kasumi answered slyly. Iori tried to graciously accept the gift. He soon found the solution to be quite satisfying.

One afternoon on a Thursday, the high school fighters met up in their usual spot, seeing they had a visitor that day. Benimaru Nikaido stood, wearing a light leather coat, but similar tight tee shirt with acid wash skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Hey man!" Kyo called to him. Benimaru winked and welcomed all the oncoming students. "What brings you to this side of town?" Kyo asked.

Benimaru gave out a sly smile, "Well, it's not like I can see you everyday I want, dear Kyo-kun," he said romantically. The girl's swooned, few boys tried to stay polite but felt completely uncomfortable.

"Ha, right then," Kyo said back, completely unbothered by Benimaru's questionable remarks. Benimaru winked again.

"Well, honestly, I didn't come here to pester you, but our fellow teammate Goro dropped out of the competition," Benimaru said, flipping his long blonde hair.

Kyo's eyes rolled. "Aw, you gotta be shittin' me! Really? God, that means…" Kyo was dreading to finish the sentence.

Benimaru's face turned distressed, "Yes, dear, that means…Shingo…Yabuki will be joining Team Japan this year." Both men bowed their heads in shame.

Iori snorted loudly, "Ha! That sucks so bad!" Kasumi elbowed his side, but Iori was still maliciously laughing.

Benimaru twirled his body and gave Iori a displeased face. "Is he really still here?" his attention was directed to Kasumi, "Honestly, dollface, you have to inform me in what this beast has to offer." Iori's laughing quit and he pressed his lips together, flaring his nose.

"Boys, cut it out," Kasumi said, taking charge. They eased only a slight. "Benimaru, what you see on the surface is nothing that is deep down. Try seeing beyond the shallow beauty that your eyes only comprehend." Kasumi was pleased with herself, smirked smugly.

Benimaru, appalled with her demeanor, placed a hand to his chest and preached, "My goodness, well I have never--- For such a young lady I--- Oh bother, let's go, honey!" At that, he stripped off his leather jacket and flung it to the small sea of girls who were using the stranger as a dose of eye candy.

Iori, giving Kasumi a look of approval moved into the circle of Kyo's friends, and stood with his arms crossed. Kasumi, setting down her purse and book bag, stretched her body and cracked her joints in her fingers and neck. She crouched in her traditional Todoh fighting stance and took a deep breath. Benimaru, emitting electric pluses from his fingertips, ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand straight up on end. He posed in his fighting stance, bouncing up and down for every breathe of air he took. Rings of electric pluses flowed around his body.

"Are you sure you want this?" Benimaru asked, in his sensual voice. Kasumi smirked.

"Bring it on!" she answered.

The two figure jumped forward, pumping their fists at each other. Benimaru filled his hand with electric bolts of energy, gathering enough for him to send straight into Kasumi face. She dodged, causing the ball of bolted lighting to hit an on looking student and causing him to fall to the ground and his hair to stick up on end.

"Sorry, hun!" Benimaru shouted, keeping his focus on his opponent.

"Enough, let's go!" Kasumi shouted. Benimaru refooting himself, launched himself to Kasumi. She rolled to dodge and whipped her leg around, tripping Benimaru and causing him to land on his backside.

"Oh, wanna get rough, do we?" he snarled while pouncing back up.

Kasumi didn't say a word, but she changed her stance. She opened her palms, creating a claw-like position with her hands. She hunched her body, her new stance looking catlike and menacing. Benimaru's expression turned much more serious and his clenched his fists harder.

"I see your trainer has rubbed off on you," he said, realizing her stance was nearly identical to Iori's. Iori laughed out loud.

"Yes, show him what Team Yagami is truly made of," he said wildly to her, clenching his fists to his sides with excitement.

Kasumi let out a devilish smile and raised her hands to the air. Benimaru braced himself for the attack. Running to her opponent, the build up of energy she was harnessing flew out from her fingertips in a blinding light, ripping down Benimaru's torso like a lion's claw amplified twenty fold. The clawing wave left Benimaru fall on his back, barely breathing for air.

"What…awesome…power…" he said before his vision turned to black.

Iori laughed loudly, stroking his longer red bang. "Muhahaha! Yes! See the awesome power of Team Yagami!" He continued to laugh insanely.

Kyo, his eyes widened, ran to his friend along with Yuki. They both waited for Benimaru to come to his senses. Kasumi squatted gasping for air. Every time she pulled out a giant wave of energy like that, she became extremely exhausted.

"K-Kasumi, where did you learn to do that?" Kyo asked amazed.

"My…trainer," she answered looking up to Iori, who was still laughing to himself.

Kyo swallowed then spoke, "Be careful with that then." She nodded in understandment.

"I'll try… my best…" she panted.

Kyo used Benimaru's jacket as a makeshift pillow under his friend's head. "God, he was totally asking for it though. Maybe that will teach him," Kyo joked. Kasumi and Yuki smiled.

Iori went to Kasumi's side and helped her get a good footing. She leaned on him while she straightened out her navy plaid skirt. Iori picked up her bags and handed them to her as she fixed her blue ponytail.

"I think it's time we head back, what do you think?" Iori said to Kasumi. She agreed.

"I'll be seeing you guys around then?" Kasumi said to the group, her voice getting back to normal. She then focused her attention to Kyo and Yuki. "Tell him I'm sorry, but he should watch what he says." Kyo let out a chuckle and nodded. The red and blue haired couple then made their way back to the Todoh household.

While walking, Iori began to talk to Kasumi. "So, this Saturday, I'm picking up something. Wanna come?" he asked her. Kasumi tilted her head to the side and looked at him confused.

"What are you picking up?" she inquired.

Iori grinned, "Remember how I wanted a bike? I've got enough for it and rent at the end of the month. Now, we can go anywhere we want." Kasumi thought she was staring into a child's eyes during Christmas, but she was excited too.

"Really? I'm so happy! Let's go someplace far this weekend!" she clapped ecstatically.

"Anywhere you want," Iori replied. He put his arm around her and they walked home talking of all the weekend's new possibilities.

A week rolled by. Iori and Kasumi made a new habit of waking up an hour later than usual, since their new mode of transportation allowed to them to get to school in less then fifteen minutes. Iori parked his motorcycle in between to olive green bikes in the bike lot. Kasumi laughed at the hilarity of a beasty bike amongst the tiny-framed road bikes. The couple ran to their homeroom and as usual, sat in their seats like everyday, and listened to Mr. Murasaki's lectures.

Then, three light knocks were heard from the door. Mr. Murasaki opened the door to reveal the same woman that enrolled Iori into the school. It was strange for him to see her when it had been months since he last saw her face. Her strict persona, however was absent, but a expression of worry and sadness.

Mr. Murasaki expression seemed to change to as she spoke to him. He turned to Kasumi and waved for her to come to the doorway. Iori watched Kasumi slowly leave her seat and head towards her instructors. Mr. Murasaki left the two women to talk and he shut the heavy door to the classroom.

"Where was I…" he said, then finding his place continued to lecture. Iori couldn't help but expect something terrible to happen. After the lecture was over, lunch began and Iori dashed out the door to the main office in the school.

Racing down the hallway of the first floor, he could see three figures holding each other through the clear windows. Arriving closer, he could see Ryuhaku rubbing his face. Then the figures seated were Kasumi hunched over crying into Kyo's arms. Iori quietly entered the office to see the secretary trying to shoo him away. Ryuhaku put his hand up, signaling that Iori was welcome into the scene.

Kyo, seeing Iori in the room now, nodded his head to Iori for him to come closer. Iori sat in the empty seat to the right of Kasumi. Kyo placed her on to Iori, who had opened his arms for her to crawl into.

"He's here now, Kasumi, it'll be all right," Kyo said quietly. Kasumi's eyes were blinded by steams of tears.

"S-she's gone, I-Iori," Kasumi whimpered. Iori rocked her back and forth in his arms, hushing her and trying to calm her violently shaking body. Her father's eyes released a few tears and he sat down on the opposite end of the row of chairs in the main office. Kyo got up from his chair and walked over to Ryuhaku to comfort him.

The lean female instructor approached Iori from her office. "Yagami, right?" she questioned him. Iori nodded, still holding on to Kasumi tightly. "I'll inform Murasaki sensei you'll be assisting the Todoh's for the rest of the evening." Her voice was authoritive, yet gentle. Iori nodded again and thanked her. The instructor left the room and headed up the stairwell to the forth floor.

Kasumi, exhausted from crying so hard, passed out on Iori, her head deeply buried in his uniform. He held her head and tried to make it as comfortable as possible.

"She's out," Iori said quietly to her Mr. Todoh and Kyo.

"We should get you two home," Ryuhaku said, his eyes ceasing to well up with tears.

Kyo stood up. "I'll take care of stuff here," he offered. Everyone accepted Kyo's offer, then he turned to Iori. "Take care of her," he pleaded. Iori nodded, then picked her body up while he rose to his feet. He cradled her in his arms, keeping her head propped up with his shoulder.

Exiting the building was awfully awkward, as many students were still on their lunch breaks. The wandering students watched as the mournful crowd left the main office, seeing their class president passed out and helpless on the mysterious crimson-haired transfer's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(c) Characters of SNK. For teh fans by a fan.


	19. Ch 19 Recovery

OMG CRABCAKEZ3

So, The Dear Hunter, TOTALLY amazing, right? Anyway, for a while, I've been wanting to incorporate Red Hands into the story, eventually something Iori would reflect on in lyrics.

So, Red Hands has been quoted and used SOLELY for the purpose of this fanfiction and should be noted that I DID NOT create the song nor do I take any credit for it.

However, I liked the way the song fit into my story and I am using song has really nothing to do with the way I'm using it, if you read up of the lore of The Dear Hunter.

Anyhow, enjoy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 19

For days, Kasumi would just lay in bed, crying until she fell asleep. When she woke in the mornings, she would sit in the steaming hot bath to relax for hours, but would often sob to herself. Kasumi's father would often worry about her being alone, fearing she would force herself to drown. Ryuhaku often asked Iori to knock a few times on the to door and wait for a response. She would normally speak up in a weak voice.

Iori only skipped a day of school but continued to go back for the new week. His popularity rose consequently from Kasumi's mother's death. Many students and friends of Kasumi's would approach him and ask him the deals. Most of the time he shrugged off and ignored the students. One student claimed that Kasumi had faked her mom's death to just get out of school early. In the courtyard that afternoon, he received a nearly fatal beating by Iori. Including violet flames.

Kyo was a bit more open to talking about it, only to sooth the curiously of his fellow classmates. When Athena heard about Kasumi's loss from Kyo, she immediately hid in the girl's bathroom and cried. Athena knew something was going wrong, but she couldn't pin point exactly what was happening. She questioned herself feverishly. _Should I have mentioned a premonition?_ She let out a loud sob. Athena wasn't sure of herself and couldn't imagine how her friend must feel.

Nearly a week later, the three fighters sat alone in a circle before class began on a sunny spring day. Iori, munching on sunflower seeds sat quietly next to Kyo and Athena. Yuki stood off in the distance, trying to make sense of her exclusion from the group.

"I just don't know what I can do anymore," Iori sighed. He had been taking a heavy load from the Todoh's. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he certainly had other responsibilities besides feeding the family and cleaning the house.

"I can't believe Mr. Todoh tried kicking out for screwing up spaghetti," Athena commented. Iori shook his head in disbelief as well.

"He just flips out every time. I knocked him out the other day," Iori replied. Kyo and Athena's jaws dropped. Iori shook his head again. "You guys don't understand. The two of them need to get out and do something. Ryuhaku just sits at home all day with a damn temper and Kasumi just cries all the time. I can't deal with this"

Kyo spoke, "Well, it hasn't even been a week, Yagami, don't you think you're being a bit insensitive?" Judgement lied heavily in his voice. Iori spat out a nasty seed that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No," Iori quickly relpied. "I have work and school. It's not even my own damn family!" He was starting to get peeved. He gave a moment's pause while the other two fighters thought on what he said. He sighed again, "I just want some help. Goddamn."

"Does anyone else even know about this?" Athena inquired. Iori nodded.

"Kasumi sometimes calls that annoying bitch, Shiranui. She came over one day and just started like, yelling at me telling me I wasn't doing enough. She stayed over for dinner that day and I spat in her food." Athena was shocked. Kyo snorted.

"Ew, bro, that's just sick," Kyo laughed. Iori looked at him confused and annoyed.

"I'm not your 'bro', Kusanagi. I'm going to class," Iori said, standing up and heading into the building. Kyo smacked his forehead and Athena giggled.

"Are the world famous rivals becoming secret friends?" she asked slyly. Kyo shot her a dirty look and also got up to leave for class.

"In your dreams, Asamiya," he retorted. Kyo caught up with his girlfriend and Athena rose from the ground and skipped to class, whistling. _Oh, I know what you all think, now_!

It wasn't until the next Monday Kasumi decided to go back to school, with plenty of Iori egging her to get up and do something productive and positive, instead of sulking everyday.

The two students pulled Iori's bike up to park it in the lot. Together, they approached their usual crowd. Kasumi, hiding behind Iori's large muscular torso, said nothing. Everyone smiled to her, and Athena ran to her with open arms.

"Aw, sweetie, I've missed you!" she cheered. Yuki and Kyo waved and made sure she felt welcome in the group again. Kasumi, her eyes glistening, wiped away a small tear and hugged Athena back, looking around at everyone in the group.

"Thank you… everybody," she said to everyone, choking back a few tears. The group moved together as one, keeping the mood light as they avoided any type of conversation that would upset her. In her homeroom, many students welcome her back and wished her good health. She was really moved by how many people cared about her and her family.

At lunch, Iori, Kasumi and Athena roamed the hallways, the girls mostly chatting about what Kasumi missed in pop culture. Iori just quietly listened, even though it bore him. From behind, a girl with a long brown, braided ponytail tapped Kasumi's shoulder. To Kasumi's shock, it was Yuri Sakazaki. Yuri stood in front of the group with her hands on her hips. Kasumi's face turned beat red.

"Not now, Sakazaki," Iori snapped. Yuri gave him a dirty look then glanced back to Kasumi.

"Todoh," she started harshly. But, then to everyone's surprise her voice became soft. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like… to lose your mom." The group stood still and neither of them spoke a word. Iori twisted his head away to stare down a perpendicular hallway of classes.

Kasumi then, bowed low to Yuri, her hand folded in front of her. "Thank you, Yuri Sakazaki," she said. Athena's eyes were wide in surprise. Iori, still with his head turned, slightly jolted from surprise as well.

Yuri gave Kasumi an understanding smile. She said, "I'll see you around, Todoh." After that, Yuri dashed off in the other direction to join her separate group of friends. Kasumi straightened out her body and then smiled.

"That was, _so_ weird!" Athena said, trying to make sense of what happened.

Kasumi still staring forward, then turning to Iori, who was still looking off the opposite way, said, "I'm glad to know such kind people." Iori blushed then checked for the time.

"Class has started, let's get back," he said, trying to change the subject. Everyone agreed and headed back to their classrooms.

May came quickly. The Todoh household became more civil and Ryuhaku's temper ceased as he came to realize and made peace with the fact his beloved wife had passed. Kasumi kept herself busy everyday with studying and training. Iori could see her fighting skill came to become to par with most of the fighters involved with the King of Fighters.

Still, he was bothered that neither of them knew anyone to join their fighting duo. Kasumi asked Rock Howard if he had a chance to join a team. He told her that he was joining Terry and Terry's friend, Mary, to form a new team this year.

"We're calling ourselves 'Team Mark of Wolves'," Rock had told her. She was interested what the rest of the Fatal Fury household was going to do without their leader, Terry.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry. Mai's wish came true to fight with Andy and Joe is stuck in the middle. We'll see how far that gets, haha," Rock answered. Kasumi giggled too. She was really going to miss Rock when he left back for America.

Two days later after Kasumi's hangout with Rock Howard, Iori came knocking on Kasumi's bedroom door late at night. She opened it to let him in.

"I found us a teammate," Iori announced. Kasumi was surprise, and a bit worried.

"And who is it?" she asked hesitantly.

Iori smirked. "Mr. Big," he said flatly. Kasumi's eye widened.

"You're boss?" she asked in wonderment. Iori huffed.

"Yeah, he came up to me and asked about the whole tournament. I mentioned to him we were short and then he just, volunteered. So…yeah…" Iori seemed just as confused about the situation as Kasumi was.

"Why would you're boss want to fight?" Kasumi asked, still in disbelief.

"He was a heavy weight champ of Southtown for years. He quit fighting professionally to work for Geese Howard. The rest… I don't have a clue," he answered. Kasumi, still skeptical but all the same, was relieved. They finally found the third teammate.

"The only condition I told him was that I was leader. If he tried taking over, I'd kick him out," Iori added.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, "You told your boss that?" Sometimes she couldn't believe the ridiculous things he said to people.

Iori shot her a look and retorted, "Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. He was cool anyhow." Kasumi dropped the subject.

"Well," she said, "two more months." She grinned.

Iori sighed and let out a small smirk, "Yeah, two more months."

The last day of May, it was a Sunday. Kasumi received a call from Mai in the afternoon.

"Moshi moshi," Kasumi answered, playing with her dangling key chains off her phone.

"Ka-chan! Can you come over today?" Mai squealed on her end of the phone.

"Uh, I think so, what's going on?" she asked her friend.

Mai's voice was excited. "Today's an American holiday. The boys wanted to have a barbeque, I was hoping you could make it!" she yelled on her end. Kasumi had to hold the phone about two inches away from her ear.

"Oh cool, what time does it start?" she asked.

"Come, like, whenever! We invited some of the other fighters, too! King's coming!" Mai screamed excitedly. Andy's voice could be heard trying to hush her down. "Sorry…" a whisper was heard.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! Can I bring---" she was cut off by the voice at the other end.

"Bring your honey-bun? Duh, girl! Bring that sexy redhead of yours--- No, Andy, he's not as cute as you--- what do you mean I'm too flirty? You're just--- Oh, Ka-chan, are you still there?" Mai was starting to get sidetracked.

Kasumi giggled, "We'll be there at five, how's that?"

"Oh, yeah, good, good! Andy--- where are you going with those!" the receiver shut off and all Kasumi could hear buzzing on her phone. She laughed and snapped it shut and through it in her bag. She checked the time on her alarm clock.

"Two hours, I better let Iori know what's going on," she said to herself, leaping off her chair to skip to his room. She knocked on the wood paneling then side the door open.

"Iori?" she called out. Iori was reading out of a novel for school on his futon, only wearing his flannel bottoms. Kasumi blushed to see her boyfriend shirtless.

Without looking up, Iori said to her, "Aren't you used to seeing me like this now. We've been at this for like, half a year now?" He toyed with her. She bit her lip.

"The Bogard's are having a barbeque for some American holiday today. We've been invited. Please come?" Kasumi asked of him. He shut his book and looked up.

"Must I?" he whined slightly.

Kasumi nodded, "You must." She let out a kind smile. Iori fell back into the futon and pulled Kasumi down with him. She let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey---" she started but she was stopped when Iori pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. Kasumi, falling for the irresistible maneuver, kissed him back and closed away her bright blue eyes. They embraced only for a moment until Iori pulled back. Kasumi dove in again, but Iori put his finger to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, disliking the denial. Iori took his finger away from her mouth and they sat in a few seconds of silence. Iori, then, swooped Kasumi and kissed her again. She let go and he laughed.

"You tricked me! You're just prime evil," she joked with him. He smiled then gave her an honest, long lasting kiss on her plump lips, holding her face in his rough hands.

At long last, they broke free from each other's warm embrace and crawled next to each other on Iori's futon.

Iori lay on his back while Kasumi curled up into a ball next to him. He turned his head and spoke to her. "Why worry over little old me?" She remembered that phrase before. It was just before they shared their first kiss together.

"Because you're the most perfectly flawed person I've ever met. You're everything you're not. You're amazing," was her answer.

Iori pondered her response while looking up to the ceiling. "But…" he started. "He--- they're all much better," admitted to her.

"I don't want that. I want love. And I know I have it here," she replied back. Iori, convinced, sat up and stretched his arms.

"Let's get ready to go then," he said, changing the subject. Kasumi smiles then pushed herself up and walked out of his room. Iori watched her leave then said to himself, "You can't be caught red-handed… If you're not red-handed." He sighed "But, I could never say those words to you." Even after all the hardships and struggles they had gone through, something still made him question her fidelity. The other men in her life, Kyo, Rock, he would think about often. He dealt with it the best he could, but the jealously was slowly eating away at his heart. But he would never say it… Not to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character (c) SNK. 'Red Hands' lyrics (c) The Dear Hunter.


	20. Ch 20 Toxic

This chapter was an excuse to get everyone drunk.

Ha.

Oh, the beginning is important however, haha.

Not much more to sa, just read and review, buhaha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20

"Commander," a woman with an authorative voice said. She saluted her officer. She had on a cropped military jacket and shorts in olive green white giant claps. She had strikingly similar hair to Kasumi's, but fuller and less kept in a high ponytail. The patched eyed commander saluted back, then adjusted his cap.

"What have you to report, Leona," the official said. She left her hand rest then she rushed to her chair in front of many screens, most showing GPS signals and scrolling data.

"We've found debris of unstable hydrogen molecules surrounding highly populated coordinates in Southtown. Ralf and Clark have been on the scene, but they can't seem to find where most of the debris is coming from. Ralf reported that most of the places he and Clark have ended up at are landfills and garbage facilities," she told the commander. He scrutinized at the screens before him.

"Something in the food supply?" he asked. Leona shook her head.

"Negative, commander. The local markets and groceries have been checked. Only in these coordinates have we found such a high degree of unstable hydrogen," she reported again. The commander rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Keep on it," was all he said to her.

"Affirmative," she responded. It would be hard to believe the two figures in the station were father and daughter.

*

Iori and Kasumi parked his bike along the driveway leading up to the giant white house on the block. Iori fixed his tightly fitting black dress shirt on top of his darkly washed jeans and black dress shoes. Kasumi flipped her pin straight hair behind hair back and fixed her blue bangs into place. She wore a black and white vertically striped jumper with black stockings and flats. At the doorstep, Kasumi rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

A few moments later, the busty friend of Kasumi's answered the door with a tall glass of a mystery mixed drink in her hands.

"Kasumi! Iori! Hey hey hey! C'mon in," she waved. The couple stepped inside and were immediately welcomed by other guests and fighters. Mai checked out her newest guests and laughed.

"You two look like you're going to a funeral!" Mai busted out laughing. Iori shook his head and Kasumi turned slightly pink.

"We thought maybe we should look, you know, nice?" Kasumi suggested. Mai laughed again.

"Oh you Japanese and your formalities…" she said, then let out a small hiccup. Kasumi giggled. Then a tall blonde figure stepped from behind her. It wasn't Andy, her lover, but his older brother Terry. He was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He let his hair down out of his regular pony tail, which it made it even more difficult to see the difference between him and Any.

"Mai, you're Japanese…" he blurted out. Iori gave out a smirk.

"But, I'm the most American girl here!" she giggled. Terry shook his head. There were clearly other American's, including women, at the party.

"Let's go find Andy, okay Mai. Hey, you two," Terry said directing his attention to Iori and Kasumi, "help yourselves to anything you guys see. I won't tell." With that, he winked at them then lead the slightly tipsy Mai out into the backyard where Joe and Andy were grilling.

"Does him mean, like… anything?" Kasumi asked Iori. Iori huffed.

"Guess so, let's eat. You starved me until we got here," he said. When Iori left to find food, Kasumi trotted over into the kitchen to see her older friend, King, mixing drinks for other guests. The tall blonde woman noticed her friend enter the room and she waved her down.

"Kazumi! 'Alo! Com', 'ave a drink, oui?" she called out. Kasumi sat on a stool behind the counter where King was practicing her trade.

"Konbanwa, King-chan. What can you make for me?" she asked, curiously, playing the game her and King made up. King smiled.

"Anyzing you want, com', I will make you a treat, oui?" she said to Kasumi.

Then, with both of King's hands, she grabbed and twirled two bottles and began to pour in a glass.

"Nani? What are you making?" she asked. The sweet smell of liquor and coffee filled her nostrils.

"Coffee liquor, chocolát and som' milk. Zry it, Kazumi," King said, pushing a tall glass of a white Russian to her.

Kasumi raised the glass nervously to her lips then took in a small sip down her throat. Surprisingly, it didn't taste nearly as fowl as the first drink King gave her. In fact, Kasumi quite liked the chocolate and coffee taste; the liquor was well hidden within the concoction.

"Well?" King asked anxiously.

Kasumi smiled and took in another sip. "It's delicious," she answered. King smiled.

"Go 'ave fun, zen! Come back if you want more, oui?" King added. Kasumi nodded and trotted off to find Iori.

While searching, she bumped into Rock Howard, who was busy sipping down a pale ale.

"Yo, girl, what's goin' on, man!" he slurred. Kasumi laughed nervously.

"How much have you had, Rock?" she asked him, slightly worried.

"Dude, no idea. Terry's totally killing me. But, you know, like, whatever man. I'm celebrating America today. Hell ya! I love you America," he danced and tripped over his shoe. Kasumi barely caught him, holding him around her shoulder, still managing to still have one hand free for her drink.

"Careful," she warned. Rock smiled a dopey smile at her.

"You're so pretty, Kasumi. I wish you were sing---" Kasumi cut him off.

"Let's go find you some place else to sit, okay," she said, hoping he was just playing and not speaking the truth. He was only a friend, nothing more. She was serious and in love with someone else.

"Yeah, you're right, Ka-chan. That's w-what they call you here, in Japan, right?" he stuttered and slurred. She nodded kindly and set him down on an unoccupied sofa chair, then searched for Terry.

She ran out the back door and saw Terry rubbing his fist into Andy's long hair, causing him to curse loudly.

"Terry!" Kasumi ran out to him. Terry released his younger brother from a headlock and gave her his attention.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked in a concerned, yet upbeat tone.

"I think someone needs to watch Rock. He's really…" she implied the last word. Terry shook his head.

"Sorry, I'll keep a better eye on him. Did he say anything to you?" Terry asked, understandingly.

"Nothing really. I just want him to be okay, that's all," Kasumi answered, slightly avoiding the truth. Terry smiled and headed inside to find Rock.

Out in the distance, Iori sat alone on the grass, over looking the city below him. Kasumi walked over to him and sat next to him. He was nearly finished eating a steak that was hot off the grill.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, I kept getting pulled in every direction," Kasumi said, hoping Iori wasn't upset with her.

Swallowing his last piece of meat, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They have a nice view here… What have you got there?" He was looking down at her hands, holding her white Russian.

Kasumi looked down and then realized she had nearly forgotten about her drink. "It's something King made me. It's quite tasty, would you like to try?" she offered. Iori bend down to sniff and lifted his head back up.

"Eh, too sweet. She made that pretty strong too, I can smell it," he said to her. Kasumi took a large sip of it then analyzed the taste.

"I don't know, it's tastes okay," she tried assuring him. Kasumi knew almost nothing in the drinking world other then the minimal free samples King had offered her. She had never been drunk, however. Not nearly close.

Iori sighed, "Just drink a glass of water tonight if you decide to have any more of those. Or even if you don't do it anyway, that glass is ridiculously huge for that type of drink," Kasumi nodded and took another big sip.

Back inside the house, Kasumi and Iori finally met up with their friends from school, including Yuri, who decided to hang out with Kyo's gang, as the only group from she was really familiar with. Her brother Ryo was busy talking to an older crowd around his age of legality.

Athena came bursting from behind and nearly caused Kasumi to spill her half empty pint glass. "Oh. My. God. Kasumi!" she squealed. It was obvious she was drinking heavily before she got there. Kyo was sipping on a beer and Yuki was sipping on a glass similar to Kasumi's, but nowhere as empty as hers.

"I see your taking part, Class president," Yuri sad, teasing. Kasumi at first was taken aback, but then, Yuri smiled sweetly and sipped on a glass of a blue mixture.

"What have you go there, Yuri-chan," Kasumi asked her. Yuri looked down and shrugged.

"No idea, I stole it from Mary earlier. She's too busy being 'miss cop' or whatever," she answered.

"Mary… is she on the new 'Mark of Wolves' team?" Kasumi inquired. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess her and Terry are like, unofficially together or whatever. Do it and get it over with, I say," he said, chugging down his brew. Yuki gave him a peeved look. He winced, "Aw, baby, I was only kidding…" they continued to bicker on for another five minutes while everyone continued to converse. Iori stood off, looking for some form of remedy he could take advantage of.

"I'll be right back," he said into Kasumi's ear as she was finishing off her drink. She nodded then continued to talk to everyone else, including the addition of Rock who stuck away from Terry's radar again.

In the kitchen, King was toasting to shots, when Iori caught her eye. She devilishly smiled and called to him.

"'Ey, Monsieur 'Agami, 'ave a toast," she called out to him. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he reached out to grab a shot glass full of an amber substance. He smelled the glass. "Ou'iskey, 'Agami," she answered for him.

At the count of three, a group of six fighters and friends took down a shot of whiskey. Iori set his down on the table, still savoring the silky burn in his throat and had King filled it again.

"Monsieur, 'ave another," she said eyeing him. Not breaking the contact, he took down a separate shot and left the glass to King. Before he walked away, she slipped the rest of the have empty fifth into his hand. He looked at it, then looked up at King who broke her gaze and continued to serve drinks to the other guests.

Iori searched the house for his classmates. When he climbed up the stairs, he entered in Rock's bedroom where everyone was sitting, or in some cases, sprawling out on the carpet on the floor.

"Here, here, Kasumi, try this," Athena egged her a shot glass full of a clear substance.

"It smells like rubbing alcohol I put on wounds," she said, disgusted. Everyone laughed and poked at her to drink it down.

Holding her nose, Kasumi opened her throat and let the awful, burning substance invading her throat and caused her to choke and cough the rest of the liquid down. Her face looked awfully pained and she began to turn bright red.

"It's so awful!" she said, wishing she could spit out the substance.

Iori sat beside her, untwisting the cap of the fifth and taking a sip. Kasumi, who was clearly beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol, fell onto his side and looked up at him with a goofy smile. He held her in one arm to keep her from tipping over.

"Hello, lover," she slurred. Iori rolled his eyes and took another gulp of the amber liquid. Kasumi eyed his bottle and smiled. "Whatcha got, thurr," she giggled out.

"Nothing you'll have. Slow down, Kasumi," he lectured her. She just giggled and snuggled up against him.

Yuki shot Iori a dirty look, "Like you one to talk. You have a whole fifth to yourself." Iori smiled maliciously and took another large sip.

"Jesus, you guys, who's counting?" Rock jeered, holding his beer in the air.

'Clearly not you!" Kyo retorted. Everyone laughed, including Rock, who just recently found himself on the floor.

Several hours passed, and night was approaching. Kasumi called her dad, letting him know she'd be staying the night at the Bogard's and Iori was staying, too. Mr. Todoh was suspiciously, but was convinced that they were just having a fun time. Most of the older crowd had already left, some with families to tend to or jobs they had to wake to in the morning, even if it was a weekend. The underage crowd were playing music upstairs and wrecking havoc on the house.

"Athena, I can _totally_ see your bra!" Yuki said, still being the most sober. Athena laughed hysterically and fell to the ground.

"Yeah, but I can see up your _skirt_! Sexy panties for Kyo-kun," she laughed back. Yuki folded down her skirt and rushed away from the inebriated Athena.

Kasumi found herself all over Iori, who had finished his fifth and threw is down the stairway, hitting Mai in the head.

"Bulls-fucking-eye!" He yelled down. Mai gave him the figure and rushed off.

"Hey, Iori," Kasumi slurred. He looked at her, his eyes sleepy.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. Kasumi smiled.

"I wanna find a room, for us. Like, now," she suggested. Iori grew attached to the idea for the moment, but soon resisted.

"Not now, don't be stupid," he said back to her, slowly pushing her off him.

Kasumi looked broken hearted, "I'm only stupidly in love. Baby---"

"Hush. I don't want you to mention it again," he was way more anger sounding then need be.

"But, I want you," she said, sliding down hi body then landing on her knees on the floor. Iori shook his head and pick her up with one arm.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," he offered.

"Oh my gosh, yeah!" she had already forgotten what she was fighting for and she wanted to talk to more friends. Iori was relieved. He tripped down the stairs, trying to hold her and landed on his backside on a tall, lean man's foot. Kasumi shortly followed, tumbling onto Iori and hitting her head on his chin.

"Ugh, ow," she moaned.

The tall figure slipped his shoe from under Iori and walked to face Kasumi and him. He smiled down to her and reached his arm out to help her up.

"Beni-kun," she said, swooning over his name. He pulled her up and caught her in his arms. Iori, who was watching the room spin, tried to get up and make sense of everything that had happen.

"Oh, doll, are you alright. That brute didn't hurt you, did he?" Benimaru questioned, holding her chin up with his silky hands.

"I bumped my head… but I'm okay. We fell, did you see it?" she asked, telling Benimaru what he already saw.

"Yes, yes dollface," he assured her. He then led her into the living room where Benimaru was soon trampled by his teammate, Kyo.

Iori found his footing and marched his way to Kasumi in the living room. He plopped himself next to her on the couch and let his head fall back off the couch. Kasumi, just noticing Iori there, curled up into his lap and rested her head on his legs. She began to breathe heavily and close her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Iori, too, shut his eyes and lay down next to her, pulling her up closer to him.

The noise from the party soon died out, many fighters and friends left home or found a stable place to rest. The night was quiet and the home of the Fatal Fury team fell into deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	21. Ch 21 Brink

Whoa, Riot of Blood AND Ikari murder?

There must be some kind of plot stirring in the Plot Pot. :O

Yeah, Iori gets fucked up and some nobody from Ikari gets messed up pretty bad.

I liked writing about the murder. It was fun. Muahaha.

I really want to get this tournament started.

I think in the next to chapters, we'll see some real KOF.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21

Kasumi woke to an unusual stir in the house. She heard yelling from the upstairs. Then she heard glass shatter. She rolled over onto the couch, seeing that Iori wasn't resting behind her. She jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs to see large pieces of white painted wood scattered across the floor. Kasumi realized it was the door the bathroom. The closer she made her way to the bathroom, the yelling and commotion became louder.

"Don't let go of him! Rah!" she heard Terry's voice yelling. Nearly to the entrance of the bathroom, Joe flew out from the room.

"Ouch, damnit!" he screamed, rubbing the back of his head. Joe then saw Kasumi, standing there worried. "You damn boy toy is going ape shit in there!" he yelled at her, pointing into the tiny room.

Kasumi finally peered into the room to see Iori clawing at Mai and Terry, while Andy and Kyo tried holding down his feet.

"K-Kasumi!" Kyo yelled to her. "His in a blood rage!" From Kyo's lack of attention, Iori slid his foot out from under him and lashed it against Andy's cheek.

"Pay attention damnnit---shit!" Andy was cut off by Mai's body being thrown against him.

"I'm sorry, Andy," Mai said, then blacking out. Terry released his grip knowing it'd be useless to keep holding on.

"Everyone, out!" Terry bellowed, pushing Andy who was holding onto Mai as well, out the door.

"Ssaahh…kkii-ahh," the gibberish escaping from Iori's mouth, that was producing a feverish steam from his lips.

As the trampling, and somewhat, hung-over crowd dashed away and down the stairs, Iori came following. Kasumi dashed into Rock's room, where she then saw Athena, Yuki, Yuri, and Rock huddled all together.

"W-what happened?" Kasumi cried out. Yuki was shaking and Athena was hovering over her, trying to comfort her. Yuri Remained on guard but welcomed Kasumi inside. Rock lay in bed, shaking for personal reasons.

"W-we woke up to screaming in the bathroom. I guess Iori went up there and then we heard something break. I thought he was still drunk, but he had blood---all over his hands," Athena answered, trying to sooth Yuki's nerves.

"Everyone was sleeping up here, so Kyo followed Athena in, just for safe measures, ya know?" Yuri added. "I stayed in here with Rock, he's a bit…down…" she said, looking over to the bed.

"Okay, okay, but what about Iori?" Kasumi asked loudly.

Athena answered, "Kyo yelled for Terry. Their whole team showed up to try and restrain him. Mary guided everyone outside---"

"Which is where their leading Iori!" Kasumi interrupted. She then dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs, Yuri following closely behind. Athena closed the door and kept watch.

Heading out the door, Kasumi could see Iori being held at gunpoint by Mary. No one was trying to stop her or Iori from attacking. Kasumi covered her mouth and ran towards the scene. Yuri tried reaching out to grab her, but Kasumi was faster.

"Stop! Mary, what are you doing?" Kasumi screamed as she got closer to the crowd.

Iori, slowing turning his head, began to jolt his body around is violent twists and turns. He could see it was Kasumi, he consciously knew she was there, but his body didn't see otherwise.

"K-kill…e-everyone…" he said in a low, sinister voice.

Kasumi came closer to Iori, when Mary screamed out to her, "Stay back!" Kasumi ignored her and stepped closer. Mary was becoming upset with Kasumi's ignorance. Again, she yelled, "I said 'Stay back!' I'll have to shoot him if he touches you!"

She still ignored Mary when she outstretched her arm. "Iori, it's me. Come back to us…" Kasumi begged to him.

Iori threw his body hard into the grass, clawing at his head. He grabbed his crimson hair and pulled at it, from what it almost seemed like he was trying to pull out the demon that was controlling his body.

"K-kusa…n-nagi…" he bellowed, with more fresh steam pouring out of his mouth. He stood back up, but in ape like stance, breathing in slowing, then exhaling the vapor.

Kasumi waited patiently. She looked over to Mary, who had ceased to put her gun down. Many of the fighters stood on their guards, waiting to strike if needed. She looked behind to see Yuri in a fighting stance, ready to strike as well. Kasumi, turning back to face Iori once more, walked up to him and put her hand on his bicep.

Immediately, he collapsed to the ground, to kneel, then coughed savagely. Specs of blood spewed from his mouth and trickled down the corner of his mouth. Iori had finally come back to his senses. He made enough effort to look to at Mary, who still steadily held her gun at his face. The weight and exhaustion of the blood riot finally caught up to him, and his entire body fell to the ground.

Kasumi rushed to kneel down to him and check for breathing. She could feel the weak rising and lowering of his torso. Relieved, she sat back and let the Fatal Fury team and Kyo bring the large figure back into the house.

Kasumi still sat, as the world moved before her. She felt her stomach twist and extreme nausea took over her tiny body. Yuri, who stayed behind, watched as her fellow classmate held her stomach in pain. Realizing that Kasumi was probably feeling the consequences of the evenings, she rushed over to keep Kasumi from dirtying herself. A few moments after Yuri's arrival, she became awfully sick in the front lawn. Yuri held her head up by her ears then helped her back inside.

Back in the house, the fighters placed the unconscious Iori on his side on top of the couch where he fell asleep. Joe, Andy and Mai went up stairs to clean the mess and to check on the younger group who was still hiding out in Rock's room. Terry and Kyo stood watching over the lifeless body, in anxiousness of Iori's wakening.

"…So, this 'Riot of Blood' thing only happens to Iori or something? I thought you guys were in the same boat?" Terry said to Kyo.

Kyo shook his head, "It's a long story but, he's got the short end of the stick. I wouldn't be in his shoes for a second if you paid me." Terry nodded his head and agreed.

The rest of the day was spent in recovery. Iori finally woke from a blistering headache with didn't cease due to Mary's constant interrogating. Kasumi's stomach settled in less than an hour, as well as Rock Howard's. Yuki and Kyo, who had been fine the whole day, left for home when the house was completely cleaned up. Ryo had come by that afternoon with the Sakazaki family friend and Art of Fighting teammate, Robert Garcia, who had come in from Italy only a few days earlier.

Once Iori felt well enough, he and Kasumi left on the motorcycle and headed back home to the Todoh household. Both of them were completely exhausted, only getting a few hours of sleep on the stiff sofa, plus the awful morning they had to go through. Lucky for both of them, Mr. Todoh didn't ask what happened, just if they enjoyed themselves.

That night, Kasumi and Iori hung out in his room in their pajamas talking about the party earlier. They sprawled out on the tatami mats, Kasumi on her belly, half flipping through another one of her fashion magazines, while Iori laying on his side, propping his head up with the palm of his hand.

"…Rock was so ridiculous. I honestly don't believe Terry was egging him on, like he claimed. He seriously tripped and fell on me and was all like, 'Oh, Kasumi, your pretty, baw' and stuff," Kasumi said, flipping through a page featuring only shoes.

Iori was peeved. "He what? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her. His eyes seemed hostile.

Kasumi shrugged off his irritation. "I knew you would try to start something. He's still my friend, you know. It's not like I'd try anything," she said to him, using her confidence as a way to calm Iori, but he still had a look of unsatisfaction on his face.

"You know," she started again, closing her magazine and staring him straight in the eye. "You've been awfully suspicious of me lately. You seem so worried about who I'm with and what I'm doing. Don't you trust me?" The question stung like a thousand tiny needles into Iori torso.

"Forget it, Kasumi," Iori said, trying to reverse techniques. He wanted to drop the subject before it got out of hands.

"Well, then stop whatever your thinking, because it's not true!" she said loudly to him. He rolled his eye.

"Whatever, Todoh," he retorted. He rolled onto his back, folding his hands on his chest. Kasumi flipped open her magazine again and continued to half read the articles in front of her.

The rest of the night was spent in an awkward silence until Iori asked Kasumi to leave so he could sleep. Neither of them, however, slept well. There was too much on each other's minds.

*

Deep into downtown Southtown, Mr. Big sat in his office watching late night sports on the small, aging television he had resting on a self near his desk. Another one of his lady friends sat off to the side, twirling a blond curl and counting the ceiling tiles.

"Hey, babe, when we gunna head home, I'm ty-uhd," she said in a sleazy tone. Mr. Big ignored her and continued to watch the game.

Then, only a moment later, three loud pounds on his door was heard.

"Ya, wuddya want," Mr. Big yelled, still staring at his small TV.

"Yo, Biggie, some asshole was goin' through yo shit. I told him to leave, man, but he wouldn't. Smalls and Gator came out, and we bot' took 'em down. He's in da main room, boss," a tall dark man said, after bursting in his office.

Mr. Big rubbed his chin then looked to his henchman. "Alright, lemme see what the cat dragged in," he answered back. His blond mistress followed.

In the main room, a large and muscular man was tied from his hands and feet. His face was poor condition with welts and blood dripping down his temples and nostrils. Mr. Big looked to see that the man was wearing a deep navy mercenaries' garb with five ribbons on the arm. The nameless figures looked to Mr. Big then spat out some blood.

"You clear him up, boys?" Mr. Big asked.

The small but brute henchman spoke, "Yeah boss. He had some communicator shit on him. We smashed that up. Then was took his pistols to the back. That's it."

Mr. Big's face then gave a displeased expression. "You rotten sons of a bitches come in my place and try to fuck my shit up. You Ikari fucks don't know when to quit. You're all just a bunch of self-righteous numb skulls. I own this fucking shit hole they call Southtown and I got more so-called fighters then you fucks ever will have," he preached to the weakened solider. Mr. Big then whipped his foot out and slammed it into the solider's ribs with a small crack that followed. The solider yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck is your name, you lousy son of a bitch?" Mr. Big asked his viciously. The solder remained quiet, which didn't sit well with the boss. "I asked you, you muthafucker, what is your rotten lousy son of a bitch name?"

The solider coughed then spoke with his weak voice, "You'll…h-have to k-ill…m-me first…B-big…" was his response.

Mr. Big then, squatted down to the solider's face and said to him, "I was planning on it, but here this first, scumbag. Every goddamn fighter you bring to me, I'll fucking destroy, you hear me? You mercenaries and your goddamn street fighters will so fucked. Then you asswipes will be fucking extinct and I will be the best fighter in the whole muthafuckin' world. You hear that? You lousy piece of shit," Mr. Big lectured to the wounded man. "Take him out, boys." Mr. Big headed back to the office, formally taking the arm of his blond lady and slammed the heavy office door shut behind him.

The three henchmen hunched forward and each of them let out their distinct malicious chuckle.

Then, the henchman known as Small, picked up his rifle and said, "Say your prayers, bitch." The sound of pistol shot rang through the building and echoed out in to the street lit night.

Mr. Big, appeared again only half stepping out his door and yelled at his boys. "The goddamn silencers! You fucking morons!" he screamed then shutting the door again. The henchmen huffed then dragged the body out. The nameless solider would not be heard or seen again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	22. Ch 22 Doldrums

Hey, sorry for lack of updates this weekend and such. Busy busy busy.

Big plot twist at the end.

And explanation in the next chapter.

I liked this chapter :]

I love high school drama.

BTW Peach Girl is my new love.3

R&R, not the whiskey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 22

"Mr. Yagami, please try staying awake for another twenty minutes," Mr. Murasaki said, catching a loud yawn coming from the front corner of the class. Iori rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, saying nothing to retort. "Okay, back to what I was saying. In the Meiji era…" Murasaki continued on with his lecture.

Iori stared out the door and blocked out what the instructor was saying. It was a month before school let out. He didn't see the purpose any longer to pay attention. In fact, all he could think about was the King of Fighters tournament starting in one month.

Awaking from his daydream, he felt a hard kick to his shin. Twisting his head around quickly to see who had inflicted pain onto him, a pair of blue glaring eyes pierced at him. Kasumi Todoh was giving him a scowl from the seat next to him.

"Gosh, Iori, pay attention. Finals are in a two weeks!" she whispered harshly. Again, he rolled his eyes.

"Gimme a break, it's almost summer and we're stuck in a prison like this. I just wanna get done and out," he whined, staring up at Mr. Murasaki and pretending to really care what he was talking about. Kasumi just shook her head and continued to take notes.

"Well, forget me helping you out then. Don't blame me if you fail," she said coldly. Iori gave her a look of confusion and anger and then turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at her face anymore during the lecture.

The bell rang and students were allowed to take a break for ten minutes or get ready to travel to a new class. Iori packed up his things for his next class, which was Biology on the second floor. He never said 'bye' to Kasumi, or even looked at her. He simply trekked off as if it was his first week in school, back in the late fall. Before Kasumi had much time to think it over, Athena rushed over and sat in his seat.

"Hey, Ka-chan!" she chirped. Kasumi just sighed. Athena looked out the door into the hallway then back at Kasumi's face. "What's with you two lately, anyway? You've been so not the 'beauty and the beast' couple like normal." Kasumi's eyes then glared at Athena.

"What did you call us?" she growled at the purple haired, pop princess. Athena's face turned pink with embarrassment.

"W-well don't tell me you haven't heard that expression going around school," Athena tried to quickly recover. Kasumi was not amused still.

"What? Is that what everyone says behind out backs?" Kasumi shouted back. Athena's face was still in shock and embarrassment.

"Don't blame me, it's not like I said it. In fact, it started in winter when Benimaru made his stalker appearance around here. He said it," Athena yelled back, trying to get the blame off her shoulders. Kasumi slammed her fist down and walked out of the classroom. "Oh, my god, Todoh," Athena said to herself. She then walked up and joined another clique of students who were gossiping about summer vacation.

In the girl's bathroom, Kasumi slammed down a toilet seat lid, locked a stall down and sat, holding her face in her hands. She wasn't crying, but on the verge. She slammed her fist on the wall and scrunched her bangs with the other hand. A girl yelped who must have been occupying the stall next to her.

_Why would people say that? Does everyone think we're a joke now,_ she pondered by herself. Both of her palms now rested facing up towards her_. I wonder if he knows… or even if he even cares anymore_. The wheels in her mind kept turning, spewing out all the worst possibilities. _He's been short with me lately, worse than he normally is. _Kasumi kept thinking to herself in the stall. Then, something crossed her mind that hadn't occurred to her yet. _Is he still mad about what happened at the party? Could it be?_ She unlocked the stall and heard the bell for class the start. She made it back in time before she was marked late and heard a lecture from Mr. Murasaki.

Just as she entered the class, she saw her teacher and the superintendent whispering to each other in low voice. Murasaki noticed her walk in and pointed, then the other instructor's head followed.

"Todoh Kasumi? Will you please step outside with us, we need to have a word with you," the tall lean woman with the tight black bun and black dress suite said. Kasumi nervously followed the instructors outside. "Hmm…actually, let's just head down to the office," she said again, waving her heads to Mr. Murasaki and Kasumi.

In the office, Kasumi listened to her teachers talk about a serious issue with her.

"I'm what?" Kasumi said loudly in the office of the school. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mr. Murasaki and the superintendent both shook their heads. "Miss Todoh, you've skipped an unseeingly amount of class, you haven't planned a single successful school festival. On top of that, you're running around with the school's biggest slackers. Honestly, you're just not suitable anymore," the tall woman spoke to her. Mr. Murasaki nodded in agreement.

"On top of that, Todoh, you're grades are way below par. Even that transfer student is competing at your level now. And he's as stupid as they come," Murasaki added.

Kasumi was completely thrown and devastated. Truth, she wasn't the star student any more at her school, but things had come up. Did these wannabe professors really think they could take down Kasumi Todoh?

"I can't believe this! After all those years…" she said to her instructors. They shook their heads again.

"Miss Todoh, you're hereby resigned your title as 'Class President'. Good day," the female superintendent finished. Kasumi was then shooed out the office doors.

Exiting the building, she saw Kyo's group huddled together, kicking a small woven sack of rice around. Iori was nowhere to be seen, however. Kasumi marched over to the group and threw her books and bags down to the black concrete.

"I can't believe this shit!" she screamed. The whole group looked at her as if she had been released from the psycho ward.

"Believe what, Ka-chan?" Athena asked, completely forgetting their tiff they had earlier on break. Kasumi stomped her feet.

"The kicked me out! Just right out! Of all the nerve…" she continued, not answering her question.

The whole group then shouted to her, "What?" She finally came to reality and told what had happened.

"Those asshole made me resign 'Class President'! And the school year is nearly month over! What the hell?" she whined.

The whole group turned silently into shock. Athena's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out from her face.

"W-what? Are you for real?" she asked loudly. Kasumi nodded her head.

"On top of that, I haven't seen my idiot boyfriend all day!" she complained more, deciding that nothing could go right today. She sighed helplessly.

"Uh, Kasumi," Kyo began to say nervously. "He already left… on his motorcycle. Thought that was strange. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" He voice was generally concerned.

Kasumi felt her heart sink low into her chest. _H-he left me?_ She was nearly on the verge of tears. _B-but…why?_

Athena chimed in, "Yeah, like I said earlier today, Ka-chan…you guys seem really…off…"

It finally struck Kasumi. She squatted down on the pavement and held her knees close to her chin, the tears welling up to the surface. She then, buried her head into her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rushing to both her sides, Kyo and Athena each found a shoulder to rub and calm to her.

"Why wouldn't he be by my side?" she questioned out loud. Kyo and Athena both looked at each other while Yuki gave a sympathetic look. Then she caught everyone off guard and whispered, "I wish my mom was here…she'd know what to do…" The tears flowed even heavier.

Athena pulled herself away as Kyo stole Kasumi's whole body and held her tightly from her back. "I know…" he said. He placed his chin on the top of her head and repeated, "I know." Kasumi continued to cry into her skirt covering her knees.

Kyo turned to Athena and Yuki and said, "Keep watch over here, I'm going."

Athena and Yuki glanced at on another. Yuki asked, "Where, Kyo-kun?"

He just shook his head. "Just take care of her." The he started running away from the school grounds and out to the city.

An hour and a half later, a loud pounding came from the Todoh front door. Ryuhaku slowly walked over to unlock and answer it. When he saw who was on the other side, he smiled and let out a warm welcome.

"Well, Kusanagi Kyo, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do you for?" he asked the young guest kindly.

Kyo's face wasn't so friendly. He answered sternly, "Where's Yagami?" Kyo could feel his own blood beginning to boil.

"Oh, he and Kasumi haven't come home yet. I only got home a half hour ago, so maybe they went out. It worries me a bit that there was no note, but I'm sure they're just fine. Can I leave a message?" Mr. Todoh asked, still keeping a cheery expression across his face. Kyo shook his head.

"Just let him know I've stopped by, that is, if I didn't find him already." Kyo's voice remained serious, and Ryuhaku picked up a threat along with it.

"Is there something I need to be concerned about," the old man finally asked, beginning to come more serious himself. He stoked his mustache while waiting for his answer.

"Nothing, we just need to talk," Kyo lied. He turned from Kasumi's father without saying anything else and headed back into town. Her father watched Kyo cautiously and then shut the door gently, still keeping his eyes on the becoming distant figure.

Kyo made his way into the downtown area. His next place to look was the music venue where Iori worked for his part time job. Kyo called Yuki to make sure Kasumi got home safely considering the sun was beginning to set and didn't want his emotionally distraught friend to be taken advantage of.

Nearing the venue, Kyo saw a glisten from a motorbike under a lit streetlight. Immediately, he ran towards the bike and the venue to check to see if he was inside. And sure enough, a red haired figure sat inside counting money and taking notes. Kyo burst through the doors, catching Iori off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Iori asked rudely. He slipped the money he was counting into an envelope and sealed it in a safe located under the booth.

"We need to talk, Yagami," Kyo said threateningly. Iori flared his nose and got up from his seat and walked outside the glass doors covered in paper and flyers. Kyo followed him closely behind.

Outside, the men stood facing each other. Iori stood facing him with his arms crossed, wearing red pants with a strap connecting the two pants legs and a long tight black dress shirt. Kyo, still in his school uniform, pointed to his opponent.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Kyo started to accuse Iori. Iori just rolled his eyes, shifting his position of standing with one hand to his side while the other just dangled off to the side.

"Kusanagi, what the hell is _your_ problem?" Iori snapped back. Kyo clenched his fist.

"You're a selfish dick, you know! You completely ignored Kasumi all day, and you weren't there to comfort her when she was ripped from her title of 'Class President'. You could have at least waited for her? The hell is your deal man?" Kyo confronted him.

Iori shook his head. "It's really not any of your business," he spat, flipping back his red bang. Kyo's temper began to rise even more.

"She's my friend and you're completely ignoring your own girlfriend's feelings. I'm a better boyfriend to her lately then you, and we're not even dating!" He yelled at the crimson haired rival.

Finally Iori snapped. Iori's entire arm burst into violet flames. "Get out of here, punk, or I'll torch your dumb ass," Iori roared at Kyo.

Unmoved Kyo's arm too, lit into red and orange flames. "Apologize!"

Charging to Iori, Kyo let out a wave of fire, resembling a serpent's body, rushing to attack its victim. Iori dodged the maneuver and set and purple trail of sparks on the pavement, down towards Kyo. As well, Kyo dodged the deep colored flame trail.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, especially after being with her for all these months," Kyo shouted, keeping his flame ablaze.

Iori, calming his temper, put out his flame and walked closer to Kyo. His expression changed from complete anger to sadness. Kyo, now confused, put out his own flames. Iori places his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply.

"What's going on, Yagami?" Kyo said in a concerned and quiet voice.

Iori choked for a minute. He collected his thoughts then began to speak. "I-I'm breaking up with Kasumi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK. For fans by a fan.


	23. Ch 23 Broken

God, I would hate to be Kasumi right about now.

It'll all be okay. It's just a tiff.

KOF soon? I think so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 23

"Y-you can't be serious, Yagami," Kyo struggled to say. Iori just stared down to his feet.

"You just as well as I do what will happen," Iori told him, his voice serious and authoritive. Kyo still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not that he cared much for Iori, but more for his dear young friend, Kasumi.

"B-but she loves you! She hasn't given up on you, so why are you giving up on it?" Kyo asked, hoping his plea would talk sense into his red haired rival.

Iori just shook his head. It was obvious he didn't want this to happen either, but deep down, he knew he couldn't continue tricking himself of his true fate.

"Kusanagi, Kasumi should live her life. She wants to fall in love, get married, start a family. A woman's dream. I can understand that," Iori finally said, tilted his head up to look Kyo in the eye. He brushed the crimson bang away so both eyes can be revealed.

"But, Yagami," Kyo tried pleading again with him. Iori felt some of his temper coming back.

"Listen, dipshit!" He belted. "You know that if Kasumi wanted to live with me, she'll die. She'll die baring one pathetic Yagami infant. And that child will become a pathetic orphan. Or, if she doesn't chose to have kids for that reason, so be it. But then she'll live the rest of her life in loneliness because I will die before my time." Iori's fists were tightly clenched together, nearing the point of blazing.

Kyo understood from the beginning. He just didn't want to. Kyo's face turned away, looking deep into the slums of Southtown. He looked back at Iori, his eyes reading the muscular man in front of him.

"I know, Yagami. I just… We all just wished something could change. A for moment, we all tricked ourselves into believing it," Kyo said back to him. Iori's emotions settled, now that Kyo was finally listening to what he had to say.

"It's all apart of this power that has cursed my soul from the day I was born," Iori said, biting down on his lip. More than anything, Iori wished to remain by Kasumi's side. But he couldn't let his own selfishness ruin her life, even for a tiny amount of happiness. And he knew, in time, she would find new happiness, free from curses and fighting. He knew, in time, she would be free.

"Then," Kyo began to say, "What will you do now?" Kyo didn't know what to say other than a plan of action. He shuffled his feet on the now dark grey pavement.

Iori sighed and spoke, "I've got a moving truck from Big. I've got a place all ready to move into tonight." Kyo still wasn't satisfied.

"What about K.O.F and everything else?" He questioned feverishly.

"Kusanagi, calm down," Iori preached to him. "She'll still fight in the tournament. It was never about me in the first place. She only teamed with me anyway so she could enter." Iori himself seemed hurt by his own statement. Kyo understood.

Kyo sat on the curb of the road facing a small, bricked factory across form the music venue. Iori, willingly, joined him. Kyo then said, "I guess I was wrong about you, Yagami." He paused before finishing the statement. Iori looked at Kyo confused, while Kyo ran his hand through his chestnut brown locks. "You're not as selfish as everyone thought… In fact… I admire you now." Iori felt a bit shocked yet comforted. He let a small smirk escape from the side of his lips and stared at the old factory building in front of the two men.

"Just one thing, Yagami," Kyo added in. Iori turned his head and looked at him attentively. "Yagami, just don't hurt her too bad. She has it rough as it is, you know."

Iori nodded, but he knew it would take an emotional toll on her. "Kyo," he said. Kyo was now listening. "I need to make her stop loving me. Even if she hates me to the core, I need her to never want me again. So, hurting her, may be an option."

Kyo frowned. "Iori, I can't let you do that." He sounded defensive.

"A bit a sadness to make up for a lifetime of happiness, it's something I'm willing to do for her," he argued back.

Kyo gave in. Everything Iori said made sense and he knew if it was Yuki, he'd do anything to secure her happiness, even if he torn him apart inside. He could almost feel the hurt himself thinking of Yuki in that way. Kyo tried blocking the thoughts out.

Iori got up and made his way over to his bike. Kyo stood up, feeling slightly useless as Iori began to focus himself to being productive.

"Yagami, look, what can I do?" Kyo asked, trying to make himself useful.

Iori turned back and yelled, "Just be the same Kyo she has always had." He rolled his bike into a back alleyway that lead behind the venue where a truck was waiting for him. Kyo, sighing, made his way home, texting Yuki along the way, trying to avoid the whole conversation and just made sure that Kasumi made it home safely.

Less than an hour later, a rumbling sound from a truck was heard in front of the Todoh household. Kasumi, putting her pencil down from writing down homework. She rushed down the stairs to the front door where her father was already opening it to satisfying his curiously at the unusually loud vehicle.

Both Todoh's stood curiously staring out the front door when Kasumi jumped. She saw Iori climb down from the driver's seat and head inside the house. Kasumi, who had been so worried and upset over his absence, chased him up the stairs to his room which he was headed. Ryuhaku turned the other way and walked back into his kitchen to finish reading the newspaper.

Iori entered his room and slammed the door. However, it didn't shut due to Kasumi's hand blocking the way. Iori turned around and snarled.

"What the hell do you want?" He forced himself to say. He turned his back to her and picked up a large box only half filled with a few possessions he owned. Kasumi frowned and felt her anger rising. Her face turned beat red and she stomped her foot down, shaking the house a little bit.

"Where have you been? I can't believe you! First you just ignore me; then you weren't even there for me when I lost my title. And on top of that, you completely left me alone to walk home!" She screamed at him, few tears flying from her eyes. Iori just sighed and frowned.

"I'm leaving Kasumi," he said quietly. Kasumi blinked a few times and rubbing her eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked in a calmer, quieter tone. Iori shook his head.

"I'm leaving. Tonight," he repeated, his voice becoming short with her.

"B-but, what about us?" she asked more, the feeling of tears reaching her eyes again. Iori turned away. He couldn't watch her face anymore.

"Kasumi, damnit, I'm leaving. This house… and you!" He at last belted. He could feel his hands shaking.

Kasumi's knees buckled and she crumpled like and ragdoll, landing on her backside. "I don't…understand…Iori," she said, feeling her body turn numb.

Iori wished she'd stop talking and just run away. He knew better that she'd put up a fight, however. "Kasumi, it's over… I don't want to be here with you any more."

Kasumi's face scrunched and she closed her eyes tightly, tears bursting out of them like fountain water. She clawed at the tatami mats with her nails. "You're lying! What's wrong, Iori? We can work this out! I know we can make it. We've come so far!" Her whole body was shaking, trying to erase the words that were last spoken to her.

Iori, holding the cardboard box rushed out the room. He rushed his way to the truck and threw the box on the seat. Checking to see if anyone was watching him, he slammed his fists down on the armrest and dented it to where is caved in and created jagged edge forms. He ran his hands through his blazing red hair and struggled to keep his composure.

_Keep your composure, damnit!_ He punched himself in the cheek to knock himself out of his emotions. _Just a few more things left, and then go!_ Running back up and outside, Ryuhaku blocked the doorway from Iori entering back inside.

"I demand to know what is going on here, Yagami Iori," he said coolly. Iori felt his fist turn ablaze into violet flames. In the adrenaline rush, he gave Mr. Todoh a flaming punch knocking him out cold on his own steps of his home. Iori struggled again, to keep his emotions in tact and remove himself from comforting Kasumi's father. He put out his arm and rushed back up the steps.

Kasumi still sat on the mats, sobbing. She held her face in her delicate, yet powerful hands. Iori slid the paper doors open and felt his heart ache. More than anything, he wanted to rush to her and hold her and tell her it was all a lie and that he truly wanted to be with her. He wanted to apologize for everything and relieve her sorrow.

The real lie, however, was the life he had lived in just over half a year. He finally stepped forward and moved around her to pick up a few more things from the room that belonged to him. Turning back to the door, he saw the tiny figure huddle herself into a ball. She held her knees close to her chest, her shoulders shaking violently.

"I-it's just not true…" she whimpered. Iori slipped and told her it wasn't, but held himself together, once more testing how much more he could handle this situation himself. "Iori… This isn't like you… Please… I know something's wrong. If it was the party or Kyo, just tell me… please… I need to know." More thorns stuck his heart. But, he had to keep lying, in hopes she would give in.

"Just move," he said holding two boxes stacked in front of him. She looked up to him, her face pained. He immediately turned to look away. The pain he had caused her was shameful. He wanted to die then.

"I-I said move!" He lashed out at her. Kasumi, broken by his anger, scooted to the side to let him pass.

He rushed away and back out to the truck. He threw the boxes in the back and shut the sliding door. Iori held his mouth, holding every emotion back. The moments became more and more unbearable. Every word he said gave him a nauseas twist in his stomach. _One more trip… one more…_

In the room, Kasumi stood in the corner, ready to bolt to him and try to convince to stay with her. When his figure entered the room, she ran to him.

"Please, Iori! I love you! You know this, please! Don't do this," she pleaded once more at the top of her lungs.

Iori bit his lip. He turned to Kasumi and leaned over her, his face nearly an inch away from hers. He placed on of his rough hands to her pink soft cheeks. Iori thought about how much he loved holding her face. The smooth, perfect skin, he loved touching every inch of it. Kasumi, holding a glimmer of hope at this gesture, tried to force a grin to him.

Holding onto her face for almost a minute, he finally said, "Kasumi…" Her heart raced. He again, spoke directly to her. "Kasumi… I've never loved you."

He let go of her face and grabbed the last boxed items and walked from the room and out the door. Minutes later, the rumbling of the truck was heard and was traveling out into the distance.

Kasumi stood motionless for each second after that. She couldn't believe that today, of all days, this had to happen to her. She held her chest into her arms and shook. The tears welded up and streamed down her gentle cheeks while sobbing alone in the half empty bedroom. She had felt as lonely as the day she had lost her mother.

Focusing on every inch of road ahead of him, Iori drove down several blocks. He never entered back into the city, but entered a different subdivision with groups of houses huddled together. He pulled up to a fairly modest sized house with a brick gate surrounding it. Iori leaped from the vehicle and walked up the entranceway to ring the doorbell. He stood waiting a moment until a young man with brown hair answered the door. A young girl accompanied him with short hair matching her companion's color. The young couple was Kyo and Yuki, standing in front of Iori. The both seemed shocked to see their red haired rival at their footsteps.

"Kyo," Iori began. The couple listened. "I did it."

Kyo shook his head. Yuki bit her lip. She was informed by Kyo everything that was going on so she wouldn't be surprised and spiteful towards the situations come later school days when the news hit the surface.

"How'd it go?" Kyo asked, trying to sound cool and collected.

It was then, easy to see, Iori's face compressed in a painful expression. He gritted his teeth and turned his face away from the man he so called his enemy. With his back turned, he dropped to his knees and shook. Kyo, changing his expression ran in front of Iori to see what was the matter. Kyo was shocked to see what was happening.

Iori sobbed, as tiny droplets trickled down his face. "K-kyo… It was so horrible… I w-want to die…" He scratched his dull nails to the cement on the porch leading out to the walkway.

Kyo knelt down to get a better look. Iori had felt pain before. He endured some of the most brutal physical pain Kyo had ever seen. But, no matter what, he watched his life long rival pick himself up to fight once more. This, however, was Iori's own doing, and it was eating him up alive. There wasn't any easy way he could pick himself up.

"Iori…" a gentle girl's voice chimed in. Yuki kneeled down and put her hand on his back. "…I'll make sure the pain isn't so bad. We all will. I promise you, Kasumi will be happy again. Just give us some time."

Her words calmed the man beside her. Iori lifted himself and straightened out his collared shirt. He flipped his hair back to straighten it out and detangle itself. Iori stepped forward and walked to the truck. He flung open the side door and dug through on of his boxes he left on the front seat. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other in confusion.

Walking back, Iori had a shiny black object in his hand. He flipped it open to reveal itself to be a new phone. Iori handed it to Kyo, who was the closest figure to him.

"Why are you giving me---" Kyo was cut off.

"Put your numbers in there," Iori instructed by cutting him off. Both Yuki and Kyo typed their numbers into his phone. Kyo handed it back to him, slightly perplexed. "Call me, tell me how she's doing. Please…" Iori pleaded with them.

Kyo nodded. "So that means you're not returning to school anymore, huh?" Kyo sounded somewhat disappointed. His opponent was starting to grow on him. And he could see the same for Iori.

"No, not anymore. It shouldn't be an issue, dropping out," he answered. He shrugged, "It was never my place to be there."

Yuki stepped closer to Iori. "But, we're…glad. We're glad you went."

Iori nodded and then turned his back without saying goodbye. He had is fair share of sentimental statements for the night and he preferred to get going to his new living arrangement.

The closure from Kyo and Yuki helped keep his mind at bay for the trip across town. Time to time, passing through the city, he worried over Kasumi. He wanted so badly to turn back to her and tell her it just wasn't true. He then, of course, would selfishly take her back and risk her future of ever being happy and plentiful. He cared too much to let her suffer in the future. So for now, she would be pained with heartbreak and then finally move on. It is what he wished for her. To move onward with her own destiny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK.


	24. Ch 24 Progression

It's been a couple of days x.x

School has been crazy.

So, I finally learned the whole story behind 'The Dear Hunter'

I'm like, totally enthralled by it. I would love to see a real play made from that story.

And, like i said earlier, Iori's takes lines from the song "Red Hands". The band I've made for him will base their sound of the Dear Hunter and I'm going to have a live in an upcoming chapter with Iori singing Red Hands. So, I'm pumped for that, because it'll be closure for him.

IN the mean time, everyone' so damn miserable. How ew. I hate sad.

So, soon, Iori and Todoh chan are going to find each other.

AND KOF IN LESS THAN A MONTH! WHICH MEANS PROBABLY NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!

Speeding on through here!

R&R, and no, not the Whiskey, dear god, keep me away from poison for a while....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 24

The next few weeks, Iori managed to make himself feel more at home in the new apartment. He still had many boxes lying around, but much of his things were placed were he wished them to be. Many of his days were spent shopping for new things for the kitchen and bathroom. He was constantly being productive from work and setting up his new place.

His mind however, was often someplace else, thinking of the one person he had hurt he most. He found himself at work writing down lyrics or phrases when no customers were coming through the door. It was the easiest and less painful way to let his pent up emotions free. Whenever the stage was free, Iori would play a few chords on his bass or borrow the keyboard for some inspiration. Singing and humming became part of his new habit as well.

On a Monday evening, Mr. Big came out form his office and pulled up a chair from the darkness and watched his underling fool around on stage with the instruments. Big crossed his legs and scrutinized the situation before him. Iori was completely unaware of his new audience and focused his emotions into playing the tune he had been practicing from the week.

"Yo, kid!" Mr. Big finally belted out to his employee. Iori jumped and quit playing the keyboard and looked down to his boss through his red locks of hair. Mr. Big's eyes were locked onto Iori's face.

"Uh, sorry, Boss, I'll---" Iori tried apologizing, but was cut off by Mr. Big.

"Ya know, kid, you ain't half bad," Big said, easing Iori only the slightest. "Actually, you're pretty damn good. You been in a band before?" Mr. Big's voice wasn't the least upset and more impressed.

Iori nodded his head, his red bang bouncing a little. "I did, we used to play here. But we didn't get far," was Iori's honest answer. Mr. Big stroked his goatee and smiled.

"How about I let you record some stuff in the back? I know a coupla guys that could add backup. I think we could work something out, get some extra cash in our pockets. Whatchya think, kid?" Mr. Big offered to Iori. He saw a potential investment in the young man and wanted to jump on the opportunity quickly.

Iori thought for a moment on the stool behind the keyboard where he sat. He scratched his crimson red hair and moved it out of his eye. "I guess, why not. I've got a lot more time on my hand." He answered back. He thought again for a moment, seeing Mr. Big's face light up more. He liked the idea of getting back into music, especially now that he had so much more to deal with. Iori liked that he could get his mind off all his problems and be forced into a creative realm. He wasn't however, sure of these 'guys' Big brought up. The last band he was in didn't last long due to leadership problems and power struggles.

"I see, you're not sure about the rest of the band?" Mr. Big asked, reading right through Iori's expression. Iori just raised his brows in response. "Lemme make ya another deal. The band screws up to my lads, I'll pay ya back for all the time we wasted for at least a good three months."

Iori's eyes widened. That was a good offer and a lot of money Iori would receive back for a failed attempt in a project that wasn't his idea in the first place. Making up his mind, Iori stood up from behind the keyboard, putting his hands in his pockets and walked off the stage towards his boss. When he was face to face with Mr. Big, Iori took his right hand from his pocket on his grey jeans and out stretched it to the man sitting.

"Deal," was all Iori said. Mr. Big smiled and stood up, straightening out his dress clothes and then stretched his hands out to Iori as well. Both gave each other a tight shake and then they headed over to the office, Mr. Big patting Iori on the back.

"It's a deal, then," the boss replied back, satisfied. The entered his office and began talking business and making connections.

The next few weeks for Kasumi were a hell on Earth. She tried her best to keep a strong face to her friends and classmates, but often found herself running to the bathroom to shed some tears. She would often stare at the blank seat next to her, trying to convince herself that the being that once sat there was just taking a break and would be back in a few minutes. Those minutes, however, turned to hours, that turned to days. And days into weeks.

"Todoh, how much longer are you going to keep moping around like this?" Kyo asked after class. The usual group was again, in their usual spot.

Kasumi sighed, feeling her chest pounding in her ears. "I don't know, I just keep thinking that everything will go back to normal…and he'll be there… waiting for me…" The girl haired girl responded.

Kyo rolled his eyes and spoke, "Sounds to me that you're the one waiting. Honestly, why don't we all do something late today?" He suggested.

Kasumi just sighed again, "I have homework." Her answers lately have been quick and empty hearted.

"Whatever, Todoh, give us a call if you change your mind," Kyo replied, slightly aggravated.

As Kasumi turned away to walk home, Kyo took out his navy cell phone and flipped the top open, letting the keychain with a bell on the end to ring. Yuki peered over his shoulder and realized he was just sending a text to his foe.

_Still depressed_, was all he typed. Kyo sent the message and closed his phone shut and put it away in his pocket. Walking side by side with Yuki, he heard his tune form his phone go off a few minutes later. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked his new message. A simple text read, _damn_.

"What did he say?" Yuki asked her mate. Kyo just shook his head.

"The usual one word of disappointment. I don't get it. I think I'm going to stop telling him and let him deal with this shit on his own," Kyo complained.

"Just give it the rest of the week, Kyo-kun. Maybe he'll stop asking soon, you never know…" Yuki offered the idea to sooth his emotions. Kyo just nodded and they continued to walk home after a long day of school.

The night was well underway, the moonlight creeping through Kasumi's bedroom shades. She took a break from her math homework to view the night sky outside. Kasumi turned the handle of her blinds so the window had a better view of the outside world. She stared up into the clear night and focused her attention on the sea of stars above her. Then her eyes wandered to the moon. The shape was in a thin crescent shape, it's light beaming down to Earth. Kasumi's eyes filled as she then rested her tired, teary eyes on her folded arms and sobbed until her eyes ran dry.

Summer vacation was nearly a week away and teachers were busy cramming their students with overwhelming loads of study materials for their upcoming exams. Students swarmed their classes and studied over time. Club sports and other activities were cancelled for the rest of the week and would start again after school got out for the summer programs.

Iori spent his time in the recording studio Mr. Big had set up in a smaller room next to the main stage of the venue. In less than month, Iori had already produced two of his own original songs with lyrics. He met with the other band mates and explained his visions and direction he wanted to take with his new projects. To his surprise, the group agreed and supported his musical tastes. Mr. big was only able to hook Iori up with a guitarist, drummer, so postings were held for a keyboardist that might be interested. In the mean time, recording purposes, Iori held the position of bassist and keyboardist. Not to mention lead vocalist.

While in the middle of practice at the venue, Iori received a call on his cell phone. He opened his slick black device and held it close to his ear.

"Moshi," he answered in his deep voice. There was a slight pause from the other end.

"You know, KOF is less than a month away," said the voice on the other end of Iori's connection. He closed his eyes.

"I know, Kusanagi," Iori said, irritated.

"Just saying," Kyo murmured. Iori didn't understand the meaning of Kyo's random call, especially in the middle of something important to Iori.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Iori snapped. There was a sigh on the other end.

"I'm sick of being your messenger boy. Kasumi's antsy and has no clue what your group is planning," Kyo finally blurted out. Iori sat quietly for a moment.

"We haven't planned anything, so calm down. Just tell her if she wants to talk, come talk to Big," Iori answered back to Kyo's outburst.

The last thing before the called was disconnected was a huff from the other end and a dial tone. Iori smirked and turned back to his band mates. The guitarist, known as Ki for his spiritual connection with his music. Iori found the nickname cheesy, but he couldn't deny Ki's ability to play the guitar, and play it well. The drummer was a young female from Mexico named Sophia. She moved to Japan with her father for business and was enrolled in high school but dropped out to pursue her dreams of playing drums, which had only lead her from living from loft to loft with ex-band mates and friends.

The trio of them made a unique combination, Iori being the edgy and fashionable front man, Ki the enigmatic guitarist who hid behind his long shaggy locks and grungy attire, and the cute and quirky Sophia, who became a total drumming dominatrix when she was on stage.

"Who was it?" the little drummer girl asked. Iori just shook his head and repositioned himself back with his bass.

"Just a friend from school," Iori answered. _Friend_? Iori pressed his brows together in anger at himself. _I can't believe I called Kusanagi 'friend'._ "Just never mind, lets start from that last line. Sophia, trying slowing your tempo, you're starting to get ahead of everyone." She nodded and crack her neck, showing she was ready for more action.

A few hours later, Mr. Big came barging into the main stage area where the band was practicing. The three members set down their instruments and looked to their boss and new manager.

"Big news, gang, that little number Iori wrote was asked to be broadcasted on live radio tomorrow afternoon," he said, trying to hold back a giant grin on his face. The band looked to each other and each gave their own distinct expression of joy. Mr. Big continued, "If you kids get enough praise, a TV spot will be opened up for you. So, keep it up." Mr. Big then turned away and nearly sped walked back into his office, trying to keep his usual cool demeanor. Everyone in the group looked at each other and gave one another a congratulation.

"Let's just hope it goes over well with the audience," Ki said, tuning his guitar from the floor.

"It's all happening so fast already," Iori said out loud. Sophia looked at him and laughed.

"You realize this is Biggie we're dealing with. I think he's taking us rather slow, to be honest. The man nearly owns all of Southtown. He's got more connections than the Prime Minister," Sophia said with a laugh. Iori just shook his head in amazement and stroked his long red bang.

"I've got KOF in a month though, we won't be able to tour until afterwards," Iori added in, trying to imagine his ever growing life in the fast lane.

Ki looked up to Iori from the floor and asked, "Is that the fighting thing you and Biggie are always talking about?"

Iori nodded, "Yeah." He didn't feel like talking much more about it.

Sophia let out one of her signature, charming smiles. "Good luck then, Yagami," she said to him. Iori just smirked and looked at the time on his phone.

"I'm off, I wanna go sleep," he said to the group, as he finished packing away his bass. The two nodded and waved as Iori headed out the door and towards his new apartment.

After a few shorts blocks, Iori arrived at his place. He entered the building and trekked up the white hallway and carpeted stairs with his bass slung over his shoulder. He found his room number on the third floor and unlocked the door. He laid his bass against his black marble kitchen counter. Iori propped himself up on a lightly colored wooden stool and rested his face on the palms of his hands.

He stared blankly down at the counter top. Of all the amazing news he received that evening, he still couldn't be shaken about his past emotions.

"I wish for one day… just one more day with you," he said to himself. Iori pounded his fist on the counter and rested his head on the chilling marble. The agony of his own heartbreak had yet to escape him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK.


	25. Ch 25 Revealed

Two chapters in one day.

And this is a good one! yay!

I'm so excited for more. read up, muh dears!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 25

Iori walked to the venue the next day in the afternoon. He met up with the band members in the recording room and sat to discuss the aftermath of their song's radio debut. Mr. Big followed Iori shortly after and sat on a stool near the door. The four sat staring at the radio, as if the radio would tell them the news right then and there. And, as anticipated, the announcer spoke to the listeners.

"This is a new band from Southtown, who's front man has produced a few singles already in the bands month long existence," he said, introducing the band to the world. Iori tapped his foot in anxiety. "So, without more delay, here's The Crusader's with their first single, "Red Hands"."

As the song began to play, Iori glanced over to Mr. Big and gave him a narrowed eyed glare. "The Crusaders?" he asked his boss annoyingly. Mr. Big grinned and pled his shades down the end of his nose.

"What? Geez, Yagami, you guys were to busy to come up with a name. I had to give 'em something. It ain't half bad, kid," Mr. Big tried to assure Iori, however, Iori was completely dissatisfied.

"It's stupid. We're changing it," he snapped. Mr. Big rolled his eyes and pushed his metallic shades back up to his eyes.

The song ended and a few seconds later, the radio DJ came back on air. "Well, that was 'The Crusaders' with 'Red Hands'. Let's have a few callers now talk about their feelings towards the new hit. First caller, you're on," the announcer instructed.

Everyone was dead silent, waiting for the fate deciding response in the future of their band. The first caller began to speak; it was a young woman. Iori bit his bottom lip.

"I loved this song. My friends and I are seriously freaking out!" the caller said. Everyone in the room smiled, hearing cheering voices on the radio of their first fans. The young caller began to speak again, "Are they touring yet? I want to see pictures! I bet the singer is a total babe! I'm in love. What passion!"

A flood of more calls came through the station of positive praise and fans wanting more from the band. Iori shook his head disbelief while Mr. Big cheered and Sophia and Ki hugged one another. During the rejoicing, Mr. Big grabbed his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Ya, ya, it's me. Didjya hear the radio? Ya, ya, good, so you're down? Great, I'll let the kids know. Ah, one last thing, we'll make it a public announcement. Huh? Oh, anyway, ya, the bands name is changing. I dunno, the hated the name I gave them. Ya, ya, I got it. Okay. Bye," his conversation went quickly. Iori figured it's how Mr. Big always handled business calls.

"Hey, kiddos, you gotta TV spot in a week and a week to come with a new name. I'm gunna make some more calls in my office. Congrats," Mr. Big instructed as he left the room back to his office.

The gang sat together and Ki pulled out his number and began to call a number. Sophia looked at Iori and smiled.

"Ki found us a keyboardist. He said the guy wouldn't join unless we were good enough… And as you can see, we're amazing!" she squealed excitedly. Iori left her with his usually blank expression and went outside for a breather.

As he stood outside, a tall, lean boy with bleached layered hair came walking to the door. He stood for a moment looking at Iori before he spoke.

"Is this Mr. Big's?" the boy asked Iori. Iori nodded and scoped out the kid in front of him. He's voice was just maturing and his face was structured but still showed signs of still being a boy.

"And you might be?" Iori asked while taunting him.

Unmoved, the boy stared at Iori and answered, "I got a call about a band needing a keyboardist." The boy stood still glaring into Iori and spoke once more, "And who might _you_ be?" He asked in the same tone Iori had.

Iori gave a smug grin and replied, "The bassist. Follow me."

The two figures entered the building and heading towards the recording studio in the back, the boy following Iori. Upon entering the room, Ki and Sophia greeted their friend.

"Kyo, dude, how's it going?" Ki yelled to him, giving the boy a light punch in the shoulder. Iori already knew this kid was trouble.

"Kyo, huh?" Iori asked. The boy looked up irritated at him.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with my name?" Kyo spat out. Iori just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, you're name means nothing to me, unless you can make it mean something," was his answer. Kyo looked at him confused while Iori shuffled through papers. At last, Iori found a piece of sheet music he wrote for 'Red Hands' and handed it to Kyo.

"You want me to play this?" Kyo asked, annoyed. Iori nodded.

"If you can't play that, you're not in the band," he said to the keyboardist. Shrugging, Kyo went to the keyboard stationed in the studio and made himself comfortable.

Turning on the electrical piano, Kyo stretched his fingers and began to play the piece in front of him. Ki and Sophia listened in awe as their friends showed off his abilities. Iori still stood with his arms crossed, letting no sign of emotion escape his face.

When Kyo was done playing the piece, he approached the group again and glared up to Iori. Uncrossing his arms, Iori stared right back into Kyo's face.

"It's perfect," was Iori's response. Ki and Sophia let out a sigh of relief as Kyo gave a confident grin of satisfaction.

"It wasn't all to hard. You were acting like it was Mozart, or something," he boasted. Iori shot him a angered look which made Kyo swallow some pride.

"It's not about the complexity, but the emotion. Don't ever get the two mixed while you're here," Iori barked back. Kyo's face didn't change, but his eyes were read as understanding. Iori added, "and I'll be playing the first quarter of that piece, then pick up the bass. It's how it will be done." Kyo squinted, but the look in Iori's eyes caused Kyo to back down and accept the deal.

"Sophia, you're in charge of the name change. Call me with ideas later. I'm going home," Iori said as he was leaving the studio room.

Sophia gave a salute and yelled, "Aye, aye sir!"

Kyo's hands were clenched and he twisted his head to Ki, who was busy playing with studio equipment. "What's that guy's deal anyway?" he asked the remaining members.

Ki shrugged, "I 'unno. He's an amazing lyrist though. This is mostly his brainchild, were just along for the ride. It's all up in that fiery head of his. Don't worry, dude, he gave us the same crap when he met us." Kyo unclenched his fists and eased a bit. If they were al getting along well now, then he shouldn't worry. However, he still wondered why he was so hostile just by hearing his name.

*

"Kasumi, today's the last final exam day, am I correct?" Mr. Todoh asked his daughter at the kitchen table. Kasumi sat quietly in her school uniform and ate some toast before she ran off to class.

"Mhm, then summer vacation, at last," she responded, her voice soft.

"Well, then you better get going. Good luck, okay sweetie?" her father said back, giving a wrinkled grin behind his bushy dark mustache.

Kasumi popped up from he chair, taking one last bite from her toast and kiss her dad on the top of his head. "Bye daddy," she said to him as she ran out the door.

It had been months since her mother died and a month since Iori left. She had so much heartbreak in a few months then some people have felt in their entire lifetime. And still, behind all the sadness and late night tears, she was able to put her best foot forward and make it through the day like any other day. And with each passing day, it became just a little bit easier to smile again.

"Hey dollface!" and familiar voice shouted to her. It was Athena, her purple locks of glossy hair bounced as she jogged over to Kasumi who was approaching the school. "You look good today!" she squealed out, making Kasumi smile.

"I feel good today," she responded to Athena, who gave a bigger smile.

"That's so good to hear! Especially since today out summer vacation starts! Yay!" Athena cheered.

Kyo and Yuki joined them and waved 'hello'. The two girls waved back and smiled.

"You look pleasant, Ka-chan," Yuki said, also complementing Kasumi's more bright appearance. Kasumi again smiled back.

"Thanks, everyone, now I feel even better! I think today will be a great day!" she giggled excitedly.

Kyo just rolled his eyes, "Girl talk, guh. Yo, dudes, what's up?" He changed his attention to the fellow boys that accompanied him daily.

Moments passed and the sea of students swarmed into the building and began taking their final exams before the summer break. Kasumi finished early, after studying hard to get herself back and the higher educational pedestal.

Class after class, students finished taking their tests and turning them in to their instructors. During lunch, Kasumi, Athena and a few other young girls sat huddled together, flipping through the newspaper. Athena rushed to look through the entertainment section to see if any stories or rumors were written about her.

"Ah, safe today, Kasumi!" she declared, still reading through the articles. Kasumi giggled. Then, Athena paused for a minute and seriously looked over an article that caught her eye. "No way…" she said under her breath.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked trying to hover over her friend. Athena pushed the paper closer to her chest so Kasumi couldn't see the article.

"Oh, nothing, just some gossip," Athena tried to say, covering herself with a lie.

"Well, if it's no biggie, can I read?" Kasumi pursued. Athena shook her head.

"There's nothing good in here today, just some crap, I'll go throw it out now," Athena, again, lied.

"What are you hiding?" Kasumi persisted, seeing now Athena was trying to keep something away from her. Then, another girl in the group grabbed the paper and began to show the other girl's the article.

"Is he really? Wow! I never thought…" stated one girl.

"Oh wow, he's so fashionable!" another girl let out.

"I heard it the other day, it was so beautiful," a third girl chimed in.

Kasumi's nerves began to creep on her and she snatched the paper out of all the girls' hands.

"Hey, Kasumi!" the first girl whined. Kasumi ignored her as she read the article that everyone was hiding.

Then, her face became pale and she dropped the paper to leave the classroom. Athena grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kasumi, I tried…" she explained. Kasumi just looked down to Athena's hand that was holding her back and pulled her off Kasumi's arm.

"I just need to use the bathroom," Kasumi lied.

Escaping the classroom, Kasumi ran to the girl's bathroom and began to wipe away the tears that had built up in the hallway. "Damn him… Damn him for moving on so fast…" she cursed his name and wiped away the tears.

Then, by surprise, a hand tapped her shoulder. Kasumi turned, her blue hair flowing in the air as her body twisted. In front of her, was Athena, holding out her pink handkerchief. Kasumi broke down again and cried into her friend's shoulder.

"I just can't get away from him. No matter how hard I try, I still love him, Athena," Kasumi cried out. Athena patted Kasumi's head and tried hushing her.

Deep down, Athena knew that Kasumi needed to know the truth. Kyo and Yuki pleaded to have Athena keep Iori's lie a secret and not to tell Kasumi. However, seeing Kasumi so heartbroken made Athena so sick. She couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Kasumi, I can't say anything regarding Iori, but please, talk to Kyo after school today. He will tell you everything. I'm sorry, but everything will fine again, I swear. I know…" Athena said, hinting with her psychic abilities.

Kasumi looked back to Athena with her puffy eyes in confusion. Athena just shook her head.

"After school… But now, let's go back to class, okay?" Athena offered, wiping away her friend's tears with her sleeve. Kasumi was confused, but she trusted Athena, especially when it came to her psychic powers. Kasumi nodded, and followed her purple haired fried back to class.

Hours later, Athena, Yuki, Kyo and Kasumi all met up behind the school to have a talk about current events. They all sat together on the benches in the back courtyard, in a circle surrounding a tiny garden of peach flowers.

"Where to begin…" Yuki said, breaking the silence. Kyo shifted his posture, feeling awfully uncomfortable. Athena glared at the two of them, after giving them a lecture already that day about exposing the secret lie.

Kyo, sighed, then took the honor of telling her the story. "Kasumi, Iori didn't leave you because he didn't love you…" Already, the words brought tears to her eyes. Athena patted her on the back of her head. Kyo continued, "He felt because he had to." Kyo tried to look away from his friend, in order to keep his own composure.

"He left because he couldn't bare to see you hurt anymore. All the pain he's given you now would only get worse with time." Kyo took a breath and exhaled. "He loved you so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, but in the end, you'd die from his curse from childbirth if you wished to carry that burden. And he said if you didn't want that, you'd be left alone because he's die sooner then supposed to." Kyo wanted to stop talking.

Kasumi's face was in shear and utter pain and terror. The idea that everything she had gone through was just a big lie. It was a sickening pain she felt.

"Ka-chan, please," Yuki began, trying to settle the situation. "He wants to protect you from the horrors apart of the Orochi curse. Understand that, Ka-chan. He'd rather see you live a long happy life with someone else who could provide for you. He knows he can't do that. Please, understand---" Yuki was soon cut off.

"You all lied to me! All of you! I'm ashamed to call you my friends! I---" As well, Kasumi was cut off to a painful slap to the cheek.

"Have you appreciated nothing? You're selfish, Todoh!" yelled Kyo, who was lowering his hand after launching an attack at his friend. "Now I know you're upset, but get over yourself! He did this so you could live! So you don't have to die! That's the ultimate sacrifice, and all you care is about us lying to you? Seriously, get a freakin' grip!" Kyo sat back down and glared at Kasumi, who was now holding her face in shock.

"Did you really have to go that far, Kyo-kun?" Yuki whispered to her boyfriend. She held his bicep close to her and looked up at him with wide eyes. Kyo sighed and eased his stance.

Finally, Athena spoke up. "Kasumi, if you want to see him, he's playing tomorrow at that venue. Go to him then, and it'll be okay. I promise," she quietly said, picking Kasumi back up to the bench.

Kasumi held herself in her arms, rocking back and forth. "W-what if he rejects me? I can't live l-like this!" she cried out in desperation.

"I promise you, Kasumi," Athena said again.

Kasumi nodded her head. She finally let out quiet sobs from all the crazy emotions she had at the moment. Athena and Yuki went to hug their friend in comfort. Kyo squatted down to her and pushed her chin up so she could stare into his warm brown eyes. Kasumi, staring at Kyo for a moment, fell off the bench and into his arms, where he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. We all are," he said, felling tears beginning to soak his uniform. "Now, let's go home. It's been a long day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNk. Red Hands (c) The Dear Hunter


	26. Ch 26 Red Hands

FINALLY! Geez fanfiction. net

Anyhow, new chapter up, you should read

I've been out of it lately, because I finally confronted m bitch roommate and she's just a bad aura everywhere now.

At least I have the other sweet roommie that enjoys bitching as much as i do about her, haha.

k, R&R :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 26

The following evening's rain pounded harshly against Kasumi's bedroom window. She stood staring intensely at herself in the long mirror that hung itself behind her bedroom door. Her hair was straight, falling below her shoulder blades. She parted her now long bangs off to the side, similar to her ex-lovers. She stared at the one eye that was exposed.

"This is it…" Kasumi whispered quietly. She brushed her bangs away from the covered eye and then she looked at herself with an even clearer view with both exposed blue irises.

She grabbed her purse and sweater and ran out of her room and down the stairs. Rummaging through the entryway closet, she pulled out a red umbrella.

"Bye, dad!" She yelled as she ran out the door, not waiting for his answer, which to her, wouldn't matter because she would have let with or without his permission.

Opening the umbrella, she walked briskly down her pathway and towards the city. It gleamed as the night came creeping over the mountains and the sky, though covered in dark rainclouds, had shown some openings where the red light peered through and reflected off the glass on the sky scrapers.

Approaching the city limits, Kasumi made her way down to the shadier side and walked along the sidewalk where the venue was. The rain remained pounding on her umbrella, causing it to be slightly more difficult to walk along the street. Nearing the venue, she saw a crowd of people standing outside along the street, many without umbrellas and becoming soaking wet to the bone. Kasumi then realized that the many people were really a long line waiting to enter the building where Iori's band was playing that night.

Kasumi sighed. "He'll never see me through all these people… He's really already that popular…" she said to herself. The surge of disappointment however didn't keep her from pressing on through the crowd. She approached the end of the line and waited as few more fans crowded behind her.

Inside, the band sat together in the recording room, discussing the name issue Iori was having earlier. On the stools and chairs, Sophia, Kyo, Ki, Iori and Mr. Big all sat as the venue slowly began to fill with curious fans.

"Well, I wanted something with impact, ya know, something that'll make the media stir," Sophia began. Iori put her in charge of coming up with the new name for the band. The group sat patiently waiting for her to reveal a name they might all agree on.

"Ya, so, what is it?" Mr. Big nagged. She gave him a slightly peeved look.

"Voyeur," she replied with a short answer. Ki and Kyo cocked their heads to the side while Iori let out a sly grin.

"Voyeur?" Mr. Big asked. "The hell is 'Voyeur'?" Iori chuckled a bit. "Goddamnit, someone tell me what the hell that means?" Mr. Big's voice was getting even more frustrated. The keyboardist and guitarist both shook their heads.

"Heh," Iori let out. "It means to let someone watch you do it," Iori finally answered his boss. The other boys began to giggle with Sophia. Mr. Big didn't seem quite as amused.

"That shit ain't profitable! Might as well call yourselves 'The Cock Suckers' for all I care," Mr. Big complained.

Iori shook his head, "It's the new name. I want it."

No one argued with him, not even Mr. Big. They understood at the band being Iori's brain child, they wouldn't dare debate his creative abilities and they all entrusted him with the future success.

"Whatever, kid, just don't screw this up. You gotta show tonight, so go melt their faces," Mr. Big said, backing down to Iori's leadership.

Iori smiled and then turned to his band mates. "Let's do this." Everyone nodded and separated to prepare themselves for the showing that was soon to begin.

The crowd was filling up fast, one of the largest the venue had ever seen, but due to the rising popularity and exceptional promotion from Mr. Big, it was to be expected. Kasumi managed to pa the fee and find her way inside the dark music hall. The fans all jeered, wailing for their performers to begin the show. Kasumi managed to force her way through the crowd and settle being in the center of the cheering mob.

Then, unexpectedly, the light when completely out and everyone quieted down. Heavy breathing and some coughing was the only sound that could be heard through out the venue. Then, with another flash, a beaming red light from the base of the stage switched on, revealing Iori quietly hovering over a keyboard and microphone. He was wearing a deep red collared shirt rolled at the sleeves hanging out of a pair of black boot cut jeans with a white belt holding them up. His thick, muscular neck was rapped under a plain leather choker. The crowd immediately began screaming and Iori closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Kasumi was completely entranced.

_Even if you'd never strayed from me, I'd question your fidelity_… His voice was silky, yet rough, causing a group of women in the crowd to screech loudly. His hands began to stroke the piano keys, played a tune that nearly resembled a lullaby. Kasumi closed her eyes and embraced the sound.

Iori continued to gently play the keyboard as more lyrics poured not just form his lips, but from his over all being. _There'd always be a shroud of_ _suspicion..._

…_And my heart's a liability. With your hands maroon, so freshly red, you'd wrap your lips around my neck. Try and force to love the thought of me. _ Iori then jumped from his seat at the keyboard and made his way over to the next microphone closer to the crowd. Kyo, with his blonde stylishly spiked hair, ran over to hand Iori's bass to him quickly and seat himself to the keyboard where Iori sat. He began to sing again, _Simple motions make me ill…_ He voice cracked slightly, causing his more rugged voice to show through his singing.

The lights then all turned a bight white as the rest of the band was revealed, Sophia at the drums and Ki, who was starting to pluck away at his guitar, changing the tempo to a quicker and tenser sound. Iori, too, began to work his fingers along the strings of his bass.

_Was it bitter when you tossed and turned, on an undercover mattress? Did it feel so good? Hope it felt so good._ Kasumi's eyes opened to see Iori intense gaze upon the crowd of fans below him. _Don't know what I'd do if you lost sleep over little old me. He's so much better. They're all much better. _Kasumi covered her mouth.

"Those lyrics… are they to me?" she questioned. She began to feel the tears well up. _Take off your sweater, your shoes, and your shirt, and get to work._ Iori again closed his eyes and let the words pour from his soul as he strummed away at his bass. Kasumi wondered, if this was really a dedication to her, what that last line could've meant.

"Would he really think I'd give myself up that easily…Rock…Kyo… maybe he thought… I hope…" she thought, but then continued to listen to the song the band was playing.

_Maybe this is just a work of art; scripted players in a play of lust. Hope the end is well worth waiting for; everything you wished there'd be…_ Iori dragged each lyric out, his voice becoming a painful emotion that wooed the fans. The verses line of music had slowed again, but still maintained a somewhat edgier tune with the inclusion of the guitar, bass and drums.

The tempo picked up again, predicting the chorus the crowd recognized. _Was it bitter when you tossed and turned on an undercover mattress? Did it feel so good? Hope it felt so good. _Iori's voice nearly screamed out at the crowd, he face showing an even more dramatic emotion._ Don't know what I'd do if you lost sleep over little old me._ He sounded like his voice came back to a peace, but his emotion yet again took over, his voice screaming the lyrics of passion. _He's so much better! They're all much better! Take off your sweater, your shoes, and your shirt, and get to work!_

Kasumi was taken so aback by the expression Iori had with his words. She had never seen him so truly passionate about anything. Nothing she had ever done ever gave him such an emotional response as he had shown playing in his band. Kasumi felt another wave of betrayal.

"Maybe this is what he's been looking for; a passion like this." She turned away from the stage, not really realizing how close she had gotten just form the sea of fans pushing her forward with them. She was nearly ten feet away from the lights that were still glaring white up to the band members.

She was ready to fight her way to the back to leave when the next set of lyrics stopped her in her motion. The tempo of the guitar was a quickening, causing a tense feeling amongst the crowd. Kasumi turned to see Iori and Ki strumming nearly violently on the guitars. The Iori turned back to his microphone and belted out a line of lyrics. His voice was again, passionate and nearly regretful.

_Oh my god, what have I done? Now my darling, put your clothes back on!_ He sounded so pained, as if he discovered he was wrongly judging, but was too late. Kasumi was nearly moved to tears again. He repeated the line again, with the same expression of passion in his voice. It was clear to Kasumi now that this song was meant for her.

_Cause you can't be caught red-handed if you're not red-handed. My darling, if I ever said those words to you, I was pulling out my heart so I could pin it to my sleeve on display for you to see, I'm on display… _Iori's voice trailed, singing softer than the usual belts of passions. Kasumi knew it now. Iori needed to band to cope with his decision to leave Kasumi. And this song was his apology for wrongly accusing her of all his suspicions. She understood it all now. She smiled, while the tears steamed down her cheeks.

Just then, Iori felt his body jolt. In the crowd, a tiny girl stood still amongst the wild crowd. A smile behind a sea of blue hair nearly made Iori lose his entire composer. Iori, managing to still keep with the tempo, looked behind him to see Sophia and Kyo's eyes glaring up at him. Sophia was mouthing _What are you doing?_ Iori quickly getting the message twisted forward and managed as best as he could to regain his composure and belted out his next verse, which was only slightly worded differently, but the way he sang it was more powerful then any line he had sang so far.

Iori locked his eyes with Kasumi, who was locked on him as well. He was at the most passionate now than ever. _Because you can't be caught red-handed if you're not red-handed! My darling, I would never say those words to you! I was pulling out my heart so I could pin it to my sleeve on display for you to see, I'm on display!_ He quit strumming his bass as he was nearly pulling at his skin to pour out all of his soul to her. In his eyes, the only people in the entire music hall where him and Kasumi.

Plucking again at his bass, the lights all changed again to a reddish color, resonating over the entire stage. The whole band was singing, but their voices where calm, as well as Iori's, the tempo slowing down, hinting that the song was nearly ending. _Oh my god, what have I done? Now my darling, put your clothes back on. Oh my god, what have I done? Now my darling, put your clothes back on._

Everyone quit playing, except for Kyo, who began to play the soft lullaby on the piano. Everyone quietly kept repeating the last lyrics of the song. _Now my darling, put your clothes back on._ Everyone else repeated the line over and over, however Iori quit all together and left the stage prematurely and ran to the back exit.

There, outside, he stood in the rain, still being able to hear the crowd cheering loudly that the song ended. It was such a positive emotional response; he felt his heart racing in excitement. But still found himself holding back such upsetting feelings after seeing Kasumi watching him and smiling in the crowd.

Iori's body was completely soaked now from standing in the rain, he shirt clinging to his muscular chest tightly. He had is face staring straight up into the night sky, his eyes closed, not knowing whether or not he was crying or it was just the rain pouring down his face. The crowd was still screaming and jeering for more, the band frantically searching for Iori, who was able to sneak out unalarmingly.

Then, Iori twisted his face, to look at his surroundings. He heard footsteps approaching him, but the rain was so thick that he couldn't make out any figures. The splashing of water was becoming louder and louder. Finally, a figure began to appear out of the darkness. Iori braced himself, possibly preparing himself for an attack.

The figure was now in full view, and Iori shook, putting his hands down and bracing himself, his stance tense and tall. Kasumi was in his full view, holding her unopened umbrella allowed herself to be soaked in the rain as well. The figures both stood in silence, the only sound being the rain and the crowd inside the venue. He could hear Ki reassuring the crowd that Iori would be returning shortly and they were going to just jam for a bit until he showed his face again.

"K-Kasumi," Iori said nervously, still feeling the emotions from the show. Kasumi still stood quietly in front of him. Iori was confused and a bit scared, not having any idea what she was doing there.

"I-I…" she paused, trying to catch her breath.

_She must have been running_, Iori thought to himself. She opened her mouth again to speak.

"I-Iori…I…I forgive you!" she at last yelled. "I know! Okay, I know!" Kasumi wasn't making too much sense to Iori, but she was just as emotionally distraught as him. "I know why you left. And I understand your song. It's okay, I forgive you." Her speech was must more collected sounding.

Iori's heart raced. _They told her…_ He looked at her calmly. "Then you know why we can never be happy together," was his response, hoping that was the only reason she came.

Kasumi, however, disagreed with him. "Iori, I've been miserable without you. I only want you, and now, I know, because of your song, you still want me too." Her response was a bit alarming to Iori. He never thought she'd be able to figure out the meanings so quickly.

"Kasumi, please, don't do this to yourself…" Iori tried arguing back.

Kasumi took a step closer to him and glared deeply into his eyes. "Iori, I'm still in love with you," she said, her face serious and nearly threatening.

Iori sighed, "Kasumi, please, don't…" He felt his heart ache. He turned his back from her and looked at the brick wall outside of the venue.

Kasumi touched his shoulder and pushed herself between him and the bricks. "Iori, I won't let you go this time. I know, now. This is my decision, to be here, with you. Don't turn away from me." He realized she was starting to cry. She forced herself to his chest and began sobbing, her body jolting up and down. Kasumi grabbed his collar tightly, forcing herself to stay close to him.

Iori, feeling a serge of frustration, tried pulling her off him, but her grip was tighter. "Kasumi! Don't you understand? You'll die if stay with me!"

She remained nuzzled in his chest. "I don't care!" She yelled back. "I'm going to be with you! And I know you want to be with me too! Stop fighting it!" She slammed her fist on his chest, but he didn't seemed to feel the impact. She whimpered some more and opened her palm. She felt her knees buckling and she slide down his body and fell to the wet, nearly flooding, pavement.

Iori tried catching her, but he latched to her arm. He felt her forehead to his knees. He bent down to be at the same eye level as her and held her head in his arms. He didn't know what else to do. She knew now the secret and she knew he wanted her back, more than anything. Iori still couldn't go back and let her suffer from his curse. His heart tearing up inside.

"Kasumi, I won't let you die," he said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look straight at him. Her face was pained.

"Iori…" she began, "I'd rather live a short life and be in love with you… Then to live a long life without you! Please, can't you understand…" Kasumi's voice seemed helpless. She was begging him now. "Please, take me back…"

Iori stared at her for a few moments in silence. The rain was still viciously pouring on the both of them. The rain on her hair caused it to stick to her face in every direction. He felt terrible she had to look like this, soaking wet clothes and disheveled hair. Kasumi's face was pained and saddened. Not only that, but she looked exhausted. Everything he had put her through caused her to look sickly. No matter what he did, he thought he would hurt her. But he realized that she'd hurt herself more just to be with him.

Kasumi's eyes were wide staring up to him. She needed to know now if he was going to stay with her. She couldn't wait another day of torture. Iori moved his hands from her shoulder to her face. The rested there for a moment, then slid back down to her hands. He picked himself up from his feet and pulled her up along with him.

To two figures now stood together in the pouring rain. Iori let go of her hands and stoked his hair back from his face, the crimson bang then staying in it place from all the moisture. Kasumi still eyed his face, as if she was trying to read him for an answer, but was having an extremely difficult time.

Iori's stomach tied it's self into a knot. His heart was beating into his throat. He couldn't resist anymore. Quickly clutching her cheeks between his large palms, he pressed his lips to hers, shutting his eyes and embracing her. The lips of his love sent shivers through every extension of his body. Iori has missed her so much, kissing her felt so perfect.

Kasumi closed both her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheek. This time, however, they were not of sadness. She rested her hands on his glistening chest, and kissed him in the same passion he was to her. Happiness filled her body, her lips in the midst of the kiss turning upright into a gentle smile.

Iori released his lips from hers and opened his eyes slowly, seeing Kasumi's dreamy smile with closed lids. Iori, in return, smiled too. His hands still rested on her cheeks, while hers traveled up to his neck. She opened her eyes and her face beamed. Iori bent his face forward and rested his forehead to hers, rubbing his long slender nose to her smaller, cute shaped nose.

At long last, Iori spoke. His voice was deep, but was like silk. Kasumi nearly fainted. What she had been waiting for is now here at last. "I love you," was his answer.

Kasumi let out another sob and pulled his neck, leading his face even closer to hers. She kissed him again. He removed his hands from her face and let them travel down to her torso than to her hips. She released her lips when his hands reached her backside and yanked her upwards. When he had a better grip, he again bounced her up so he was carrying her. Kasumi giggled and interlocked her ankles together and leaned in for her third kiss. Iori spun her around, the couple's hair whipping water around in circles. They danced in the rain until his arms became tired and let her down slowly, his lips still attached to hers.

Kasumi looked up to Iori. Her face glowed and radiated a new life. "Iori… I want this forever…"

"Forever won't be long," he answered back, stroking her face.

She just smiled and said, "Long enough for me."

The embraced one last time before heading back into the venue where fans were still yelling for an encore performance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK, Red Hands and other music (c) The Dear Hunter.


	27. Ch 27 Fidelity

Sorry, it's been so long!!!!!! D:

School has been SOOOO hectic, but now I'm on spring break! yes!

So, our lovers here finally...make love! But, I didn't lemon it, I kept it PG-13ish. I'm not into describing all the dirt deeds. Not that i mind reading it, but for my own personal style of writing, I'd rather leave some things to the imagination. I want their first time to be tasteful. So, that's why I didn't describe the sex in full detail. If your opposed to that, I'm sorry. It's just not my style. So, I hope you all understand when a man loves a woman, because I'm leaving it up to you how you picture their night. Ha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 27

After the show ended, Kasumi waited for Iori to emerge from the venue. She stood waiting outside the glass doors as the waves of fans left the building. She heard murmurs from the crowd of the performance they saw earlier. Excited fans discussed as they walked by their favorite parts of the songs and performance. Many people in the crowd came out singing the tunes together. Kasumi smiled with pride. As the last few stragglers left the music hall, Iori finally emerged with his guitar case. He looked from behind his bang and smiled to Kasumi.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," he said to her, brushing his hair away. He stuck his hand out to check if the rain had stopped. He left a few droplets, but nowhere near the amount earlier that evening.

"It's fine," Kasumi replied. She opened the umbrella and walked out into the sidewalk. "Everyone's talking about the band." She paused for a moment and smiled to him, "You in particular."

Iori walked to her and ducked under her umbrella to stay dry. "Really now?" he asked her. He hadn't really been paying attention to the crowd al night. He was so involved in his own emotions and concentrating on his playing, he didn't think much of the fan's reactions.

Kasumi and Iori walked towards the edge of the street. Neither of them has a real sense of direction. Kasumi figured she'd walk home, but something inside her wanted to stay with him. After all, they had made up that night, why not celebrate? Iori too, really didn't understand the direction in which he headed. He was mostly just following Kasumi's lead since she had control over the umbrella. Iori didn't want to go home so soon, even though it was well into the night and the sun had long set.

They both stopped at an intersection and stood quietly. Kasumi, peered up to the hulking being next her. She gazed into his dark eyes that were wondering off into the distance, deep in thought. "Iori…" she began. He diverted his attention to her and looked down, expressionless.

"Hm?" he grunted. They stood quietly again, neither of them saying a word. The crosswalk sign changed from a red hand to a bright walking figured, indicating it was safe for them to walk across the street. Iori knew he had to walk the perpendicular route home from Kasumi. He waited a second then grabbed her arm before she could start walking across the street.

"Iori…" Kasumi said, feeling his grip tighten around her arm. He's eyes gazed deep into hers and earnestly asking her to stay.

"Kasumi… come home with me," he commanded. Iori waited for her response. He wanted so desperately to spend more time with her; it had been so long.

Kasumi didn't know what to say back. She wasn't sure of his intentions or would happen if she did. She waited and thought deeper for a response. The light began to blink with a red hand, indicating it would soon be unsafe to cross. She watched the hand blink until, suddenly, it stopped and the red hand just burned brightly. She looked across the street and watched the red hand in that direction turn into a bright walking figure. It was safe to walk. Kasumi smiled. It would be safe to go home with him. She always felt safe with Iori.

"Okay, Iori," Kasumi answered at last. Her eyes twinkled as her blue irises gazed upon Iori's face. He felt weak. Kasumi opened her hand to Iori's spare open palm. He ran his hand into hers and held it tight and walked across the street with her under the umbrella to his new apartment.

They made it to the building and walked up the beige carpeting towards Iori's room. Kasumi already felt a positive impression on his new place. Just as she was getting comfortable with the building her phone rang. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out the baby blue phone.

"Moshi mosh—" she began.

"Kasumi, where the hell are you?" an old, angry voice yelled. Kasumi felt her body freeze up. She had completely forgotten to call her father. She quickly tried to come up with an excuse. She watched Iori quickly press buttons on his black phone.

_What is he typing?_ Kasumi questioned herself.

"Kasumi, are you there?" the voice on the other end commanded. Just then, Iori whipped his phone up to her face and saw a name in a text message box.

"Athena…" she read out loud to herself. The voice on the other end spoke again.

"Who? Athena?" her father asked. Just then, it all clicked with Kasumi. _I'm at Athena's! Oh Iori…_

"Yeah, sorry dad, Athena said something to me. I'm spending the night with her tonight," she said, trying to sound natural. Iori shook his head.

"Jeez, Kasumi, trying telling me sooner so I don't worry. Call me when you're on your way home. Have fun, honey," a calmer voice said to her. Kasumi sighed and let out a relieved smile.

"Thanks dad. I'll try to remember. Bye," she said, ending the conversation and closing her phone shut. She packed it away into her purse and smiled to Iori. "Thank you."

Iori sighed, "You need to think faster on your feet." He rummaged through his pockets until he found his keys. He unlocked his door and twisted the knob. He then looked down to Kasumi, who seemed to be anxious.

"Are you ready?" He asked, sarcastically. Kasumi didn't seem to catch his drift and just nodded with a smile. He swung open the door and switched on the left of the entrance.

They emerged into the room. Kasumi's eyes lit up is awe of how much nicer and tasteful his new apartment was. Iori stepped into the main room and place his shoes on the small wooden lift near the entrance. Kasumi followed suite and left her umbrella there too.

"Iori," she began, "This is wonderful. I'm so happy for you!" She sounded extremely excited as she wandered around the room. Iori place his guitar case on the carpeting near the kitchen and headed into his bedroom.

"Would you like a tour?" Iori joked. The apartment was as nice as it was small. There was only the one bedroom and bathroom. The living room was connected to the kitchen, separated by an island and dark wooden floors. The overall color palette of the apartment was an off white, but Iori being a man of little care of interior décor, it suited him just fine.

"I'm okay," Kasumi responded. Just then, her stomach grumbled. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she held her stomach. "I forgot to eat something earlier…" She felt stupid for letting herself do something so careless and expect Iori to take care of her.

Iori smirked and walked to his refrigerator and pulled out two lumps of sealed red meat. "How does steak sound? I'm starving…" He threw them in the microwave to defrost as he collected seasonings and vegetables. Kasumi blushed.

"Oh, Iori, you don't have to…" she tried to tell him, but he looked at her sternly.

"Hey, it just so happens I'm hungry too. If you feel guilty, just think I would eat this tonight, with or without you. Damn, I wish you were this polite to me when we first met." He placed his knifes and cutting board on the island and waited for the meat to defrost.

"Iori, I…" Kasumi's voice trailed off again.

He sighed, "I was kidding, don't take everything I say to heart. I've missed you…" He looked at her again and saw her already pink cheeks turned an even deeper shade. "Let's have fun tonight. You don't have to act so formal," he said, trying to ease her mind.

Kasumi was a bit more comforted and smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry. I suppose it's just difficult, I'm not so sure how to act right now…" she said, honestly. Iori stopped to look at her with heavy eyes. He walked around the island to where she stood and places himself closely in front of her.

"Then let's start off where we once left off…" he said, placing his hand on her cheek. She felt her face become warm and she knew she must have been blushing ferociously. Iori closed his eyes and leaned in to her face and placed his warm lips to hers. She felt weak as she began to close her eyes. Just as she was getting comfortable with his kiss, the microwave beeped several times. Iori broke free and walked into the kitchen to grab the meat. Kasumi sighed and let out a small smile.

She watched Iori cook the meal from a stool placed behind the island facing the living room. He threw seasonings into a pot with the vegetables and let them steam off the stove. Then he began to cook the steaks in a pan above the glowing red coils.

"Sorry, I can't grill, so this'll have to do," he said, flipping the meat over.

Kasumi giggled, "Iori, it's fine with me." She appreciated his wanting of her approval. The statement made her feel important. She was happy. While lost in her dreams, a plate was forced in front of her and then one placed next to her where the other stool was.

"Eat up," Iori commanded as he set eating utensils next to her plate and his while getting himself seated next to her.

They both began eating, Iori faster than Kasumi. She placed the meat to her mouth and slowly chewed it. She felt her senses kick in and the savory taste filled her mouth.

"It's delicious!" Kasumi exclaimed. Iori smiled and continued to eat his piece. They both finished their food and placed the dirty plates into the sink.

"I'll take care of them later, Todoh," Iori said, stretching his limbs. He then headed into his room, Kasumi following suite. He turned around, giving her a strange look. He wasn't used to guests or acting as a host.

Kasumi jumped back after seeing his reaction towards her motions. "I-I'm sorry…" she started. Iori rolled his eyes and pulled her into his room and closed the door.

"Don't be," he remarked jumping on his bed and rolling on his back. He closed his eyes slowly and sighed. "Wow, I didn't realize how soft a bed could be until a day like this occurred."

Kasumi shyly crawled up on his bed and sat next to him, looking down to his face. He opened one eye and saw she was close to him. Iori then both opened up both eyes and sat up so he was even to her level. The moonlight through his blinds reflected off her skin. Her hair, which was a near mess, looked oddly beautiful to him. She was the most desirable human being he had ever seen in his entire life. So desirable, he felt, that maybe, she would agree to…

"Kasumi," he said softly, even with his gruff voice. Her attention was fully on him. He suddenly became nervous and choked to say something. But she was patient, and she waited. He swallowed and started again. "Kasumi, would you… ever… sleep with me… for real?"

The question hit her like a wrecking ball. She had slept with him before, but it was like how a child slept with a teddy bear. Everything of their relationship, for the most part, had been innocent. She turned from him and thought more. Kasumi knew his intentions were pure. He loved her and he told her that night in the pouring rain. She, however, wasn't sure. She was in love with him, she just didn't know if she was truly ready.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I understand…" Iori said, turning away from her. He wasn't sure why he asked so soon. He wished he wasn't so impulsive at times.

Kasumi touched his arm. Iori looked to her as she ran her fingertips down his bicep. She realized that they had come so far, even without having sex. The bold between them was stronger than any she had ever felt next to her own family. Kasumi knew if she had him that night, she would have no feelings of regret. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was satisfied.

"Iori, I love you," she said to him. Leaning in close, she kissed his lips, placing her hands to his chest. He held her face and kissed her back. A small smirk cracked from under it. She trusted him. He knew that now and he would do anything to keep that trust. He ran his fingers threw her tangled hair.

They break away from their embrace and turned their backs to each other and began to undress. Iori removed his shirt and socks first, then worked his way with his pants and underwear. When he finished, he peeked behind him to watch Kasumi undo her bra then slip out of her panties. He blushed then looked away from her.

Kasumi crossed her arms to hide her breasts and blushed to look behind at Iori. He too, looked back again and they both sat staring at each other, the first time they had been nude in front of one another.

"Iori," Kasumi said, her voice weak and nervous. He looked at her with full attention and care. "Have you done this before?" She was almost afraid of his answer. Not she cared whether or not, she just had to know. She loved him either way, but she had never known anything else of his personal love life other than what she experienced with him.

Iori waited to answer that. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. The truth was, he had never been with a woman before. Not even once. Being an antisocial being never allowed him the chance to even seek a partner, and even if he tried, he would've most likely been rejected. Kasumi was truly his first for a lot of things; he was just a bit more aggressive towards the subject. But would she find him lame for never being with a girl?

His response was taking longer than what Kasumi had hoped for. She dipped her head and nodded. "It's okay, Iori… I don't mind if you have. I understand." Her voice was somber. Iori quickly retorted back.

"It's not that!" he responded. She looked up in shock. "In fact," he started again, "You're my first for most things. I've never been able to even built friendships until I met you. So, being with another person is difficult…" Kasumi let out a smile.

"Iori, that makes me feel better. So, then, this is a first for both of us..." she said softly. Kasumi released her hands and let her body free.

Iori pulled Kasumi close to him and kissed her deeply, both falling gently into his bed. She crawled closer to him until her body was warm against his. The couple embraced each other long into the night, for the first time, completely confessing their love for one another, each giving up their body to the other. They understood now that their actions were as loud as their words, creating an even deeper bond that would last for as long as they remained in love together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK.


	28. Ch 28 Precursor

A smaller than usual chapter, hope that's okay.

I kinda wanted a smoother transition into the next chapter which will be the intro to the KOF. I'm really excited. FINALLY! I know, I'm sorry, KOF on a long delay.....

I also wanted to add some more info with the Mr. Big situation. Ooooooo, you'll find out what happens.

Enjoy! R&R oh pweaz!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 28

The following morning was sunny. The half closed blinds reflected bands of glowing light onto the bed covered with a thick white comforter. A small girl lay covered in blankets when her eyes opened. The light was so bright, she squinted her eyes tightly shut and rolled over. The rustling of bed sheets alerted the hulking red headed male as he opened the wooden door to his bedroom.

"Kasumi?" he asked. She looked up squinting her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Iori… are you cooking?" Kasumi asked, taking a long sniff of the air.

Iori laughed. He had awakened a while earlier and had already cleaned up and gotten dress for the rest of the day. He wore ripped jeans and black tank top. His feet where bare and he had a collection of necklaces on along with he prized choker. He watched Kasumi rub her eyes and cover her upper half with bed sheets. She blushed slightly.

"Iori… where are my clothes?" she asked nervously. Iori smirked.

"I put them in the wash. They still need to dry, so just borrow something of mine. I left you towels in the bathroom," Iori answered as he walked out of his room back into the kitchen.

Kasumi looked to the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. She waited for Iori to be plain out of sight when she scampered into the bathroom to wash herself.

Moments later, she emerged out of the shower. She rummaged through his drawer to look for something to wear while her clothes finished washing and drying. She took one of his long tank tops, which on her turned out looking like a crimson dress. She stole a studded belt of his and buckled it around her waist. She then found a pair of long black socks she slipped up on her legs, long enough to give her the look of her school knee socks. For being entirely makeshift, she found herself looking quite cute.

Kasumi stepped out of his room and into the kitchen, where a plate of hash browns and eggs laid before her. She smiled and sat down at his stools and began to eat her breakfast. Few seconds later, Iori emerged and was entrancing by his girlfriend's presence.

"Wow…" he said out loud. Kasumi turned to him and smiled.

"Do you like it? I still need my… you know…" she responded, her cheeks turning rosy. Iori smirked.

"I just put everything in the dryer. How's breakfast?" he asked as he put dirty dishes into the washer.

"It's delicious. Iori, where did you learn to cook?" Kasumi asked happily as she took another bit of her eggs.

Iori rolled his eyes. "Kasumi, it's not like it hard to cook eggs. You can be so naïve at times." He washed his hands in the sink. "Are you finished?" he then asked, seeing Kasumi finish off the last bit of potato on her plate.

"Mhm…" she nodded. She stretched her arms and rested her chin on her palms and watched Iori clean of her plate. Her heart raced suddenly.

Neither of them had mentioned last night. She wasn't sure what to say to him, let alone think. The whole situation was spontaneous, but she didn't regret it. She could only hope her mother, rest her soul, wouldn't in the end, be ashamed. Kasumi apologized to her in her mind, hoping her mother's spirit understood her feelings. Just then, Iori looked at her funny and snorted.

"The hell are you doing, Todoh?" he asked, he expression confused. Kasumi jumped and blushed madly.

"Eh... um… nothing!" she tried covering up. Iori could see her expression, and he again rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," he then said, calmly, catching Kasumi completely off guard. Her large blue almond eyes stared up at him.

"F-for what, Iori?" she asked. The gesture he made was so strange to her; she didn't understand what he meant.

"For last night, " he answered, taking a seat on the stool to the left of her. Kasumi still looked at him perplexed. She felt her nerves getting to her, even though she didn't quite understand why.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked him.

Iori didn't look at her, but instead closed his eyes bowed his head. "I know it wasn't an easy decision for you. But I don't mean for you to regret what happened. I'm really glad to have opened up to you." He lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal his dark irises gazing in her eyes. Kasumi held her breath. "I'm really glad to have you again."

Kasumi began to feel her eyes water. She leapt off he seat and jumped onto him, grabbed hold of his body in a tight embrace. Iori steadied them, nearly falling off the stool.

"Iori…" she whimpered. She let go of him and wiped away a tear. "Just don't go showing off that you had me last night." Her voice changed into a commanding tone. Iori snorted.

"What are you talking about, Todoh? I'm not going to go around telling the world I finally got laid," he said, chuckling slightly.

Kasumi smiled and then said, "I just don't what the world to start judging us or making up things. When we decided to do it… again… I want the situation right. Romantic. You know?" She became slightly nervous again.

Iori just nodded. "Don't worry yourself. I don't plan on whoring the situation out… No pun intended… I'm not going to take advantage of you… Jesus…" He stretched his arms out and rolled his eyes. "Your such a handful…"

Kasumi gave Iori a devilish look and said, "That's what she said."

Iori's expression went from being dumbfounded to his palm to his forehead. "I think your clothes are ready…" He left the room and headed to the laundry mat down in the buildings basement. Kasumi giggled and waited for him to come back with her clothes.

Kasumi made herself comfortable on his couch when she turned on his television. She flipped through the channels, but her mind was on other things. _I can't believe how well he's doing. I'm so glad for him._ She found a frequent show she enjoys watching, but it quickly turned to commercial. She sighed and crossed her arms, falling back deeper into his sofa.

Just as she was done pouting, a commercial caught Kasumi's attention. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. She listened and watched carefully to what was happening before her.

_The King of Fighters! Come see the toughest fighters from around the globe duke it out for a grand prize!_ Images of fighters and previous matches were collaged on the screen. Familiar faces flew by; Mai in her red ninja attire flashing the peace sign and winking, Terry throwing his legendary red cap, Athena spinning and surrounding herself in purple bubbles. Kasumi bounced in her seat. Her excited was showing clearly. Then, a clip of Kyo and Iori crossing each other paths while sending serpentine waves of fire in each others direction. After the short clip finished, the official King of Fighters logo flashed. The announcer spoke again. _Tickets now available._ The commercial ended and went on to advertise a prescription medicine.

"How cheesier can they make it?" a deep voice said from behind Kasumi. She jumped from the couch to see Iori hovering over her, shaking his head. Her heart still raced, but she managed to calm down.

"Warn me before you do that!" She complained. Iori lifted himself.

"What, you didn't see me walk in?" he asked hurt, but only to get under her skin and make her feel guilty.

"Oh, Iori… Well, I thought it was so cool! I can't believe how popular it has gotten now! To really think they broadcast it! Wow…" her voice became dreamy as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Each year it's gotten more popular. Rumors say there's a message parlor for all the registered fighters," Iori replied, leaning himself against his wall. Kasumi's eyes widened again.

"Really? I'm so excited!" she said, her voice nearly screeching. Iori's eyes squinted and he tried to block the sound from his ears.

"You know, it starts in a month. You think you're ready yet, Todoh?" he asked, studying her face.

Kasumi nodded and smiled with confidence. "I know I'm ready!" The couple nodded. They were both prepared and filled themselves with confidence.

*

Mr. Big sat in his office when a loud knock came from the other end. He turned from his black leather chair and yelled out "Come in!"

A large, muscular figure walked in and took a seat in the seat in front of Mr. Big's desk.

"What the hell we doin', Big?" the figure's deep voice asked.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Mr. Big spat back. He never liked his authority questioned.

"You know, this whole band shit you got goin' with that Yagami guy. I thought we're getting' rid of these fighters. And here you are endorsin' 'em? The hell you got planned, Biggie?" the figure retorted back.

Mr. Big leaned back into his seat and scratched his goatee. "The hell you worried for? It's called strategy. They wouldn't guess the manager of the newest rock band to suddenly destroy a whole city, now, would ya?" Mr. Big asked back. The figure in front of Big sat quietly for minute.

"Ya, guess yo' right, Biggie. Ya had me for a while though," the henchman said, with a relieve tone.

"Don't worry about it. Gettin' rid of all those damned fighters will finally make me the strongest in Southtown. I'm taking back this god-forsaken hellhole. Since those damn Bogard's killed off Howard, this town's been on edge. This city needs some new order, but those friggin' goodie-goodie Freedom Fighters keep muckin' it up. Getting' rid of the lot of them will finally let the true strength of this city come out. We don't need a bunch of punk ass street fighters keepin' the city clean. Just Mr. Big and his loyal workers," Mr. Big went to finish explaining.

"Ya, alrigh' Biggie. I'm heading home fo' the night," the figure said leaving the room. Mr. Big turned away from him in his chair and turned on the radio after hearing the door shut.

"Blow 'em all to hell, I say. I'm the strongest damn fighter, with or without muscle," Mr. Big said to himself. He then opened his drawer in his cherry oak office desk and pulled out a switch with a black button in the middle of it.

"Sixteen hydrogen bombs small enough to hide in every section of Southtown, Large enough to destroy the world's "toughest" fighters. Heh, morons," he said, placing the remote back into his empty desk drawer. HE sat back and lit himself a cigarette and tapped the ashes into a black tray.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	29. Ch 29 Vacation

OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES!

I had five projects for four classes! D: Welcome to art college.

I promise, on my life, that this story will have an ending.

And I'm actually coming up with a sequel too, which will be a mini sequel.

Anyhow, speeding through summer vacation, our couple is approaching days before KOF. And it's just getting better and better.

Summer's in Japan are soooo stupidly hot. Seriously, one day in August I straightened my already naturally straight hair and for one day of walking, my hair become curly. I DON'T HAVE CURLY HAIR! That's how nasty and mean Japanese's summers are. D:

Anyhow, please read and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks loves!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 29

The rains of July quickly passed and the scorching heat and humidity plagued most of Japan. Iori and Kasumi spent much of her summer vacation rebuilding for lost time. They would go on weekly dates and talk about their lives in between their break up. Iori eventually apologized to Ryuhaku Todoh for the behavior he displayed in their home when he left Kasumi and moved out to a new apartment. Mr. Todoh warily forgave Iori, but threatened Iori if he were ever to do such a thing to his home and his daughter, he wouldn't have any reproductive parts for the rest of his life. Iori was quick to make his promise back.

In the midst of the summer's rainy days, Iori spent a few days here and there practicing with his new band. Many weekend nights were performances at the venue and other live houses. The bands popularity skyrocketed, but Iori was level headed enough to remember his other priorities, such as taking his girlfriend out on dates in secluded enough places that didn't attract hordes of fans.

And in the midst of it all, the King of Fighters tournament was starting in all but a short two days.

"I'm so nervous, I can't even explain," Kasumi said, slurping down an iced tea at a local café. Iori and her sat outside on a warm sunny evening near the edge of the sidewalk, enclosed by a iron gate. Iori took a sip of his water and patted his forehead with the napkin.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he assured her, with an empathetic tone. He was more concerned over the painstaking heat. "This god damn weather is really pissing me off. Isn't there any place cooler we can sit?" He rubbed his forehead again.

"Not really. The place is packed inside. Besides this is my favorite spot," she whined, giving him a pouty expression with her wide almond eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled as Iori studied her face.

He had to give in. Not only her eyes that caught him off guard, but how cool she looked at the moment. Her navy blue hair caught itself in the wind and he watched how she was constantly pulling the lose strands behind her ears. The summer breeze made Kasumi look comfortable and clean in her yellow sundress and turquoise wedges. Iori was quite jealous as he was constantly fighting the heat and wiping the sweat away from his brow. He pulled at the collar of his red tank top and sighed.

The couple finished their date off early anyway, even after Kasumi's constant bellyaching to stay a few more minutes. Kasumi felt her phone vibrate from her purse then a soft tune serving has her alarm started to go off. She picked up the phone and answered it as they approached a stop at an intersection.

"Moshi mosh---eh?" Kasumi began and was then caught off guard by the voice yelling from the other end.

"Kasumi Todoh, why do you constantly leave me out? Athena's over and she told me everything! Starting calling me more!" the female voice yelled more. It was Mai Shiranui.

Iori looked at her, slightly concerned, but she just rolled her eyes to him and mouthed "Mai" to him. He rolled his eyes with her and continued to cross the intersection.

News spread quickly of Kasumi and Iori's break up, and just as quickly, news of their rekindling. Much of it was thanks to Athena's constant gossiping with other fighters, especially with the nearing tournament in a few days. Kyo and Yuki were somewhat to blame as well, his popularity growing as the tournament approached, socializing with other contestants. To most of the KOF entries, this was only news concerning Iori. Most fighters were pretty in the dark who Kasumi was, so telling half the story wasn't easy on any of the gossipers.

"Are you listening? You better keep me informed next time you decided to break up with you boyfriend! Call me when you get to Tokyo! Bye!" Mai said, finishing her rant and hanging up. Kasumi sighed and slipped her phone in her purse, sulking her shoulders. Iori stopped walking to turn and face her.

"What's wrong?" he genuinely asked her.

She sighed again before answering. "Too much stress. I'm trying to concentrate on the tournament but that's the second call today about 'us'. It's getting so old," Kasumi whined.

Iori wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them tightly, while throwing his extra black hoodie over his shoulder. "Don't get too worked up. You get to beat the shit out of them anyway, right? Save the pent up energy for that. Try to enjoy these next pain free days of summer."

His words were surprising and surprisingly helpful. Iori was right, she would need the next day and a half of rest before she found her self wrapping ankles and tending bruised ribs.

The couple made it to the corner which they'd part and return to each other's separate homes. Kasumi pulled her hair behind her ears and smiled up to the red haired man next to her. He gave her a tiny smile back and patted her head.

"I guess this means goodbye," she said, slightly disappointed, but not terribly upset.

"On Friday, do you want to meet up at the train station?" Iori asked her, trying to sort out the last few details of the trip to Tokyo.

Kasumi nodded, "Mhm! For the opening ceremonies, what should I wear?" She tried her best to keep prolonging the departure for the night.

Iori thought for a second. He put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head. "Uh, maybe something flashy. It's your first impression to the crowd, so I guess something that will make them want to root for you," he explained to her.

Kasumi smiled and nodded again. She realized it was really time to depart, so she rose up to her tiptoes to kiss Iori's cheek. He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Kasumi parted from his face and turned to the opposite direction when she felt a tug on her wrist.

She turned back to see Iori dragging her body in closer, her chest barely closing in on his. Her cheeks went deep red and her eyes glistened in the sunset. She could feel her heart was beating up to her throat.

Iori bent down, his mouth nearing hers. She anticipated another passionate kiss from Iori, the ones that makes her weak and tripping over her heels every time she attempted to walk home alone. She began to push her lips out, and close her eyes when she heard his voice flow threw her ears.

"Kasumi," he began. Oh, his voice was like a dove's song to her. She waited for his to finish. "Kasumi, you have a really terrible stain on your dress."

She froze up intensely. _What?!_ Kasumi's eyes widened and she glared up to Iori, demanding an explanation for ruing a perfecting romantic moment. He repeated himself again. "Kasumi, you have a really bad stain on your dress… I think… It might be… Uh… Damn, do I have to say it?" He paused again.

Finally it dawned on Kasumi and the rosy cheeks from her lust turned to steaming hot shades of embarrassment. She checked the back of her dress and stared at the stain in total horror.

"I… can't believe… this…" she uttered to herself. She knew it was coming up, she usually has it marked on her calendar, but from all the stress and planning for the King of Fighter's, she lost count and stopped marking her days. Kasumi slowly turned her head back up to Iori, her expression was in total shame and mortification.

"I suppose these things happen all the time… Right?" Iori tried re assuring her, but it was no help to Kasumi, seeing that this is one of the worst things that could ever happen to a female on the planet.

Iori, not sure how to handle the situation at had, unzipped his sweatshirt he had put on a few minutes ago and handed it over to Kasumi. "Here," he offered, slightly hesitant. "Just…wrap it around you for the time being…"

Kasumi took his offer quietly and tied and knot around her middle and stood sulking over her situation. Iori gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Can you just wash it when you decide to give it back?" Kasumi hit him over the head for that question. It was an honest request, at least Iori thought so. They parted again, Kasumi moved her feet like boulders, talking her nearly an hour to make it back home for only a fifteen-minute walk.

Friday morning came quickly. Kasumi lay in her bed, still fast asleep from a long night of packing. Her room was a mess; clothes and bathroom supplies lay out like small traps for any foreign being to get captured in. Her suitcase was mostly full, but still remained wide open with unfolded clothes pilled inside. Kasumi's room was a silent trap for any intruders that would wake her.

Such intruders would've been her father, who opened the door silently and attempted to gently wake up his daughter by tip toeing closer to her bed. His hopes were to tap her softly and call out her name out until she reached a peaceful conscience. Unfortunately, this was a vain attempt because as he made his second small step into her dark room, he managed to step on her hair dryer, which flung out from under him and crashed into her dresser. Just as the hair dryer went flying, so did the middle-aged man, tumbling into her floor and landing inside her suitcase.

"Ahhh!" Kasumi screamed from waking in all the commotion. From the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure wrestling about on her floor. Unable to see and comprehend what was happening, she starting kicking the lump on the floor.

"Ew, ew, get out! Get out!" she hollered. The Mr. Todoh managed to find his way across the floor to feel up the side of Kasumi's wall. In his fingertips, he felt a switch. He quickly threw it up and the blazing light form her ceiling rained upon the entire room.

"D-dad?" Kasumi asked. Her expression of fear and shock turned into anger and frustration. "Dad! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me before the tournament? Jeez oh man!" She kept lecturing him.

Ryuhaku put is face into his palm and sighed. "Clean your room Kasumi before you go anywhere. The train leaves at seven. Hurry up,' he said, exiting the room, holding his back in pain.

Twenty minutes later, Kasumi appeared with half dried hair but fully dressed. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey?" he replied, munching on a piece of toast and holding a cup of coffee.

"Did you break my dryer while you were plotting to kill me this morning?" she asked dryly.

He sighed. "Kasumi, I wasn't trying to kill you. And yes, I think I stepped on your hair dryer. You shouldn't have left you room so terribly messy." Kasumi just rolled her eyes and began to spread strawberry flavored jam on her toast.

After rolling her suitcase into the family car, Mr. Todoh and Kasumi headed to the train station. They found a parking spot inside the station lot and wheeled her suitcase out from the back end. They made their way into the labyrinth of hallways leading to different platforms. Approaching the ticket booth, she saw a familiar red haired individual walking through the security, pushing his ticket into the small slot and receiving it on the opposite end.

"Ah, dad, Iori's here," she pointed to him while he walked further into the crowd of people.

"Be careful around him," he warned giving Kasumi a stern look while paying for her ticket.

"Good thing then he's on my team, right?" she joked back.

"Alright, whatever you say. Here's your rail pass, good luck honey," Ryuhaku said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Will you watch me on TV?" she asked cheerfully.

"No doubt! Go kick some ass," he punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"I will. For the Todoh name and for mother!" Kasumi yelled back. Both Todoh struck on action pose and bowed each other's head. A group of people looked at them strangely as they became aware of how ridiculous they looked.

Each Todoh blushing, they waved to each other and Kasumi slipped her ticket through the machine and walked opposite her father to the platform.

Wandering along the concrete, Kasumi saw Iori seated near the giant clock and electronic sign that posted all the trains and times they would be arriving and departing. She trotted over and yelled out his name.

"Iori!" she aid, waving to him. His lifted his head, and brushed away his bang so he could make use of both his eyes. Kasumi made over to him and sat down beside his luggage. He eyed her belongings.

"You have so much stuff," he commented abruptly. Kasumi's eyes narrowed on him.

"I'm a girl, duh," she said sarcastically. Iori looked away and continued to read his magazine.

"So, how much longer do we have?" she asked him, trying to muster up a conversation in the awkward silence.

Without looking away from the article, Iori answered, "Another twenty minutes, I think."

Kasumi sat back and swung her feet from under her and let them sway around the pavement in a circular motion. It amused her for some time until she became bored. She checked the clock and realized only three minutes had past. She took a look to her left and saw a vending machine.

"I'll be right back," Kasumi said, bouncing to her feet. Iori just grunted and continued to read.

She arrived to the vending machine and peered through the clear glass at the soft drinks she could choose from. Kasumi crossed her arms as she thought about which drink she wanted to buy. She slipped a few coins into the machine and began to press for a particular lemon drink when a familiar voice was calling for her.

"Kasumi-chan! Kasumi!" a young woman's voice called.

Kasumi twisted her head around when she saw Mai Shiranui waving in her direction with a somewhat crowded group coming her way.

"Mai-chan! Hi!" Kasumi said excitedly and she quickly pressed the coordinating buttons to her chosen drink.

Amongst Mai's crowd, there were the Bogard brothers, Terry and Andy, along with their buddy Joe Higashi. Rock Howard and Blue Mary were also accompanying the group.

"Wow, what a group," Kasumi said, surprised.

"Technically, two groups," Mai responded, arriving in front of Kasumi and putting her hands on her hips. "So, I haven't seen much of you missy! Good thing the KOF is starting tomorrow, now we can catch up on everything!"

Kasumi agreed and they continued to chat with the entire Fatal Fury, and the additional Mark of Wolves team. They crowd the vending machine discussing the tournament and rumors that had been surrounding this year's. Amongst the talking, Iori approached the group and tapped Kasumi on the shoulder.

"Oh, Iori! I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized, seeing she completely left him alone to wait for her.

"The train will be here in a minute, you might want to grab you things," Iori said back, ignoring the apology. It didn't bother him she found something better to do to then sit and be bored for twenty minutes.

"Oh, right! Thank you," Kasumi said nodding then turning to the group of friends. "Sorry, I have to go, see you on the train then?" she inquired, assuming that she's probably even sit near the fighters.

"Yeah, see you there!" Mai said, giving her a quick hug and waving goodbye. Kasumi trotted away and Mai giggled. "God, she's too adorable," she said to herself out loud.

"Yeah, too bad she's going out with that prick," Rock grumbled, with his arms crossed. Just after he mentioned it, Terry smacked him on the back of the head. "What the---"

"Watch it, kid," Terry snapped at him. Rock gave Terry an annoyed look then turned his focus back to Kasumi's turned back.

"We better get ready to board too, if it's coming this quickly," Andy said, trying to ease the tension with everyone.

The fighters grabbed their things and headed to the train. Seconds later, the bullet train pulled up to the platform and released it's current passengers from the inside compartments. Iori and Kasumi picked up their luggage and stepped onto the train together, the other group of fighters entering from the opposite end.

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it, Iori?" Kasumi asked her partner with a smiling face, while situating herself in her seat inside the compartment. Iori just looked at her and nodded. Kasumi noticed his lack of responses today and thought possibly that he was upset with her.

"Hey, Iori, did I say or do something that upset you?" she asked him nervously.

Iori cocked his head and looked at her in confusion. "No, why are you asking?" he asked back to her.

"You just seem a little off today. Is there something on your mind?" Kasumi still seemed uneasy, but better knowing she had nothing to do with his attitude.

"Do I really?" he asked again, but not really towards Kasumi, but rather himself. He turned to her and let out a small smirk out of the corner of his lips. "I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous."

Kasumi's eyed widened. "Really? But you do this every year!" She was really surprised with his lack of composure than usual when it came to the King of Fighters.

"Can't I be nervous too? Just because I've done this ever year doesn't mean I get pre-battle nerves," Iori explained.

Kasumi apologized and smiled, "I guess you're human after all." She poked his side and giggled.

Iori rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Ha, you're cute." He sounded dry and sarcastic.

Taking the hit, Kasumi gave his a mischievous smile and replied, "Oh, I'm well aware." The couple smiled at each other and Iori gave her a small peck on the cheek before slipping back into his seat and shutting his eyes. Kasumi leaned her head on his bicep and shut her eyes as well, catching up on the sleep she lost from waking early to catch the train.

The train departed the station and the fighters continued their journey for another three hours until they arrived at Tokyo station and situated themselves at the hotel that would be hosting each and every fighter for the King of Fighters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	30. Ch 30 Brawl

Sorry, haven't been in the writing mood. But, finally, a new chapter up.

Really sorry about the delay.

And this chapter is kinda boring. Sorry. Just haven't been in the mood.

I'll probably start updating this soon. I really want to finished this by summer.

Guhghghgghhghg.

R&R, not the whiskey :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 30

"Ahh, nice and comfy," Kasumi sighed, falling on the feathered comforter of her bed. She rolled over and her stomach and shut her eyes. "I wish I didn't sleep on the train if I'd known I could've napped here."

Iori set her suitcase down next to her bed, but still held onto his smaller duffle bag.

"I'll leave you to your bed romancing. I'm going to check into my room and find food. Later," Iori said, heading out the door and shutting it loudly.

Kasumi rolled onto her back again and sprung up from her bed. "What's his deal?" She rolled her eyed and unzipped her luggage.

As the zipper got halfway across, her phone began to hum. She rushed to her purse and whipped out her baby blue piece of plastic and answered.

"Hey there," she answered cheerfully.

""Ey you. I called you maybe zree times na-u. What 'ave you been doing?" The French accent said on the other line.

"Ah, gomen, King, I left my phone on vibrate so I could sleep on the train. Are you here yet?" Kasumi said, apologetically.

"Ah, don't 'orry zen. Come meet Mai and Azena wis me in ze lo'bby. Okay?" King asked.

"Ah, hai, be there in a minute!" Kasumi said excitedly.

"Oui, later," King said and the dial tone came on.

Kasumi snapped the phone shut, just after turning her volume back up so she could hear it next time it rang. She finished putting some clothes and bath supplies away then lunged out the door with her room key and purse.

Catching the elevator, Kasumi made her way to the first level lobby and saw her group of friends waiting near the front desk.

"Hey there," Kasumi said waving as she approached her group of friends. They greeted her and started to head out the front glass doors of the hotel entrance.

"Oi, Kasumi," Mai started, turning her face to Kasumi's direction. She wore large sunglasses covering half her face and a pink sundress with gladiator like sandals. She continued to speak, "I saw your boy toy running out of here a minute ago like a mad cow. What's going on?" Athena and King seemed to be earing the conversation as well, seeing that they also saw Iori run out of the hotel in an outrage.

Kasumi thought for a moment before she answered. "Well… He seemed upset for whatever reason. I'm really not too sure what has happened. I noticed him texting but other than that, nothing could have triggered him…"

The girls paced with each other slowly as they began to inch closer into the town. Tokyo city streets were full of crowding fans and people who came to watch the tournament. Signs and banners hung at every corner and vendors sold correlating merchandise to the tournament for hungry fans. As soon as the girls turned the corner, a crowd of people rushed towards them and began begging for autographs.

"Mai! Mai! Please sign my shirt! I love you!" on fan screamed. Another shoved a teddy bear at Athena and began crying and jumbling words together that were completely incomprehensible. "A-a-athe-e-e-na-uh," she cried. A few people gathered around King and Kasumi and squealed as they asked for their autographs.

"Wow, a beautiful French woman, I'm so jealous," a short girl swooned. Another girl shoved a notebook in Kasumi's hands and looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't know you," was all she said. Kasumi felt somewhat jealous of the other girls attention but gave her signature to the not-so-adoring fan anyway.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone," Mai said, waving her arms, but winking away at her fanboys and posing slightly. "Here, take a picture of all of us and let us be on our way, kay?" She placed her hands on her hips and popped her hips out.

King and Kasumi rushed next to her and Athena couched in front of the group. Mai stuck out her hand and yelled, "At the count of three,"

"One…"

"Du…"

"San!"

"I'm number one!"

A flash went off and the fans cheered for their favorite female fighters and ran off in the other direction.

"Oh, loving fans…" Athena said dreamily. She brushed her purple hair away from her face and straightened out her white blouse and red skirt.

"Yeah, whatever," Kasumi said coldheartedly. Mai gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Once you've started in the tournament, people will cheer you on!" She said, patting her friend on the back.

Kasumi sighed and agreed. "I just want people to see I'm not weak. I can do this, even if the records show I'm not the best."

Athena smiled, "And you will! Trust us! You've gotten stronger! You'll everyone that you're not who you were years ago. Right?"

Kasumi smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right. I will show them!" She pumped her fist into the air. "I'm not weak!"

"FIGHT! IN THE STREETS! FIGHT!" a young boy yelled from the intersection corner.

All of a sudden, a flock of people rushed the streets and headed over to where the boy was yelling from. The girls all looked at each other and bolted along with the crowd to see what was happening. A circle began forming as the two fighters started to rush to each other and forced an open area. Out from the circle, a wave of crimson flames danced along the sidewalk, nearly catching a few standing kids on fire.

"Fire?" Athena pondered.

A flash of violet sparks ignited and a tremendous roar was heard.

"Iori!" Kasumi yelled.

The female fighters pushed their way through the sea of standbys. Making it to the center of the ring, the girls saw Kyo and Iori duking it out in public, exposing their flames in the pure daylight.

"What the he—" Kasumi began.

"Stay out of this, damnit!" Iori thundered as he threw his arms up at Kyo's jaw, a trail of purple flames flowing under him, knocking Kyo to the ground and violently twisting his already beaten body.

"Hey, knock it off!" Mai shouted at them, pushing aside a viewer.

The girls tried pushing back onlookers but they seemed to be most interested in the fight at hand and not their personal safety. Iori and Kyo continued their fight as if no one was watching. Iori finally got hold of Kyo from behind and held him by his neck, forcing Kyo to shake his body violently to break free. Iori forced him down to the pavement, hopefully causing Kyo to settle and stay in place. The girls watched in wonder at the calmness Iori had over the situation, however, Kyo wasn't down yet for the count.

Kyo spin his body over, grabbed Iori from his shirt and throwing him down to were he was lying before hand. Kyo sat on top on Iori and continuously punched Iori's face, using blaring flames erupting from his fists.

"You bastard! You god awful bastard!" Kyo kept screaming at Iori.

The girls looked at each other then ran forward to get Kyo off and away from Iori.

"What is your deal, Kusanagi?" Mai yelled as Kasumi sat next to Iori, who was rolling over onto his stomach and holding his face. King assisted them and ran towards the nearest vendor for a cold cup of ice they could hold next to Iori's face. Athena tried shooing away more people, some complied and left the area.

Kyo spat down on the pavement and pointed to Iori while shouting at Mai. "That bastard!" was all he kept saying out loud.

Iori shot Kyo a look and sat up while holding a few cubes to his cheek. "I told you, dumbass, it's not my goddamn fault, so cut the shit!" he shouted back. Kyo started towards Iori but Mai held him back.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" she yelled back, glaring at both men.

Kasumi rubbed a cube to Iori's forehead and looked earnestly at him. Her eyes were desperate and confused. Iori shook his head and threw down the cubes and stood up as if he wasn't in pain, but just waking up and adjusting to walking. King pushed away the crowd, insisting there was nothing else to see and they should go about their day.

"Kyo thinks it's my fault Yuki dumped his sorry ass," Iori snarled and glared at Kyo. Kyo said nothing but his hands were still blaring hot flames. Iori continued, "But really, she just wants him to quit the fighting and just be normal. Heh." He let out a small snort and wiped away some blood from his cheek.

"Oh my---" Athena was cut off by Kyo's rage.

"You piece of shit! I saw you talking alone with her and the next minute, she breaks up with me! I know you have something going on with her. You lying piece of shit!" Kyo continued to scream out at Iori.

Kasumi's eyes widened, "What's that all about?" Her voice was more surprised and upset, knowing there had to be more to the story then what the had thrown out on the table.

Iori sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. King and Mai listened attentively while still keeping a sharp eye on Kyo. "Kyo, Yuki asked me, yeah, of all people, to try and convince you to leave the tournament. Quite frankly, I had no idea you bring her along to these events," Iori said, his voice was sinister.

"Why the hell would she talk to you, bastard?" Kyo roared again, unable to keep himself from raising hell.

Kasumi stood up and looked at Kyo. "You know, she's always hated the fighting." Her face turned to Iori's, "But why come to you?"

Iori sighed again, taking his hand out of his pocket and stoking his hair. "Because I'm the only person she ran into that she recognized." Kasumi's face seemed skeptical. Iori's nose flared, "Hey, Christ, after you were taking a long ass time to unpack, I went to the lobby and Yuki just came out of nowhere and 'insisted' I speak to her."

"What did you say back?" Mai asked.

"I told her to grow up and not be so naïve," Iori said, glaring at Kyo. "And that fighting was something people like us do and will keep on doing, whether or not we want to."

Kyo stood quietly and glared back at Iori, squinting his eyes trying to read his face for lies. Kasumi touched the back of Iori and looked up at his beaten down face.

"Then why is Kyo beating you to a pulp?" she asked, her voice still confused and now slightly more worried. Athena turned to shoo away a few more onlookers who hadn't strayed away yet from the fight.

Huffing, Iori continued, "Just after I finished telling her to give up, Kyo walked up behind us and Yuki just said to him that they were finished and whatnot. So Kyo deciding to accuse me of telling her to break up and all that shit and here we are now. I don't know, my god, I just wanted to get out for a bit and do something that wasn't sitting in a train or hotel room. You people and your goddamn drama."

The group stood quietly for a while until Kyo finally decided to speak up. "Yuki said she had enough and was leaving me. That's all. No reason. Just that." Kyo choked for a second before he could finish. He was clearly feeling the emotional effects wearing on him. "Iori looked completely unphased and if you only could see the way he looked, it was like he was happy that she did. I assumed he told her to break up." Kyo's hands were clenched still, but he flames had died out.

"Well, shit, I wasn't, I was defending you. So, wise up and go talk to her yourself," Iori spat. He was clearly upset and even more exhausted. He didn't feel like dealing with this issue, though clearly he's a large part of it.

"O'ell, do you know o'ere she iz ztaying? Or, 'ave you tried calling 'er?" King mentioned, trying to find a logical solution to all the mix up.

Kyo scratched the back of his head and answered, "No."

Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, Kyo, at least give her a call! I would think of all people, you would be smarter than blaming others."

Kyo bit his lip, "I wouldn't have been surprised if Iori _did_ tell her to!"

Iori was now even more pissed than before. "What have I done as of late that would even make you think that? Don't be an ass, Kyo! I just told you I was defending you. Is it that damn difficult to get through your thick skull?"

Everyone seemed surprised with that statement. The girls knew that the two men had been getting along better than usual, but the statement sounded like something two best friends would say after betrayal. The thing was, Iori and Kyo claimed so much to be mortal enemies, then why would Iori care so much about betraying Kyo's trust. It confused Mai and King, though Kasumi and Athena, being they all went to the same school, understood the situation better then their female counterparts.

"Let me talk to Yuki. I'll give her a call and tell her what a mess she's made. In the mean time, boys, you should probably apologize," Kasumi said trying to break the awkward mood and gave a stern look towards Kyo's direction.

Kyo looked at Kasumi then to Iori. Iori's face was swollen and beginning to bruise up along his jaw line as well as one darkened circle starting to form under his right eye. Kyo crossed his arms, still refusing to his faulty. His nose flared and his eyes narrowed to Iori.

"Whatever. See you all at opening ceremonies," he scowled and turned in the other direction and walked away from the street and toward the hotel.

"Bastard," Iori spat, rubbing his jaw some more with a melted cube of ice.

King and Mai looked at each other then to Iori. They were both eager to ask Iori the same question, but Mai was quicker to speak.

"So, what's the deal between you two lately? Are you guys like, friends now?" Mai asked, her hands on her curvy hips and her head cocked to the side.

Iori just glanced to her and back to the ground. He didn't really quite know how to answer. He had been on much better terms before, and times, he remembers slipping up and stating their friendlier relationship to others.

So, instead of answering directly, he just barked, "The hell do you think?" At least he could avoid the real question. He lifted himself from the curb and headed back to the hotel, rubbing his jaw.

"I think that's a'yes'," Mai retorted quietly out of Iori's earshot.

King smiled slightly and turned to Kasumi, "'Ou better catch up wiz 'im. Ze opening ceremonies are tonight. 'Ou should get ou'eady."

Athena chimed in, "Don't worry about Yuki, I'll give her a call, you just make sure Iori is doing okay. I'm sure this will all work out."

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah, I better get going, thanks you guys. See you tonight?" She asked trying to keep everything light hearted.

"Yeah, catch you later, Ka-chan!" Mai waved. Her, Athena, King headed deeper to the city while Kasumi turned her back and left back to the hotel.

She took the elevator back up to her level and headed down to her room. Kasumi was the only one standing in it. She decided to take a hot shower and clean up a bit then call Iori to check in on him. With a fuzzy white towel wrapped around her head, she dialed his number and waited for him to answer. The phone rang four times before a voice was heard on the other end.

"Moshi," the deep, dry voice said.

"Iori," Kasumi began. "Can I come over?"

"Un," he grunted. It was clear his day had been spoiled.

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied then hanging up.

Her hair was still damp but she took the towel off her head and made her way a few doors down to Iori's room. She knocked a three times on the pure white door. A few moments later, Iori opened the door, his face frowning and spirit slightly broken. Kasumi forced a small sympathetic smile before entering the room.

They both sat on his bed, Iori holding a small pocket mirror and observing his eye. He sighed and tossed it back into his travel bag.

"It'll go away soon. Do you want me to put something on it to cover it up for tonight?" Kasumi asked, trying to cheer him up a little.

Iori sighed, "It doesn't matter, if you want to, go ahead." His tone was aggravated.

Kasumi scooted behind the red haired sulking figure and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheeks to his back. "Don't worry, love. Let's try to make this a fun night, ne?"

Iori turned his head around to see the blue haired girl smiling at him. He let out a small smirk. He then twisted his whole body, causing Kasumi to tumble and Iori caught her, flipping her on top of him as they both crashed into his bed, managing to hit his head perfectly on his pillow. They laughed uncontrollably, wiggling around to make themselves more comfortable.

Once Kasumi and Iori found a more comfortable position to lie down, he looked at her and nuzzled her face. He brushed away her damp hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She blushed and held onto him tighter.

"Sorry for being a grump," Iori said softly.

Kasumi giggled and replied, "Don't worry about it." She jumped up and stretched her arms, "C'mon, lets get ready! I'm so excited."

Iori sat up more slowly and responded, "Alright. Let's do something about this eye. It's so embarrassing."

Kasumi gave him a confused look. "Since when did you care so much about your face? I thought guys found it a tough thing to sport black eyes?"

Iori rolled his eyes, "No, this is terrible. I hate it, I want it gone."

"Whoa, sorry sassy pants," She retorted.

"Sassy pants?"

"Hehe. Your acting worse than some girls."

"Am not."

"A five year old girl."

"I give up," he finally gave in and flopped back on his bed.

Kasumi smiled, "You're cute,"

Iori grunted and replied, "So cute." The two continued to get ready as the night drew closer to the opening ceremonies for the King of Fighters tournament.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK.


	31. Ch 31 Tokyo

Woot, I managed to pull another update out!

Yush!

The tournament is officially on its way, finally!

Sorry for grammar mistakes, you know me D8

R&R, not the whiskey!

Oh, btw, some lime going on at the end. Bow chicka wow wow!

One more thing, for zeronorth:

I know my story if going to stick with typical canons and pairings, but I devote a few chapters for your requests, because you asked nicely, however, I won't keep them like that forever. (But, its forming to be a fun plot twist along with the tournament). I can't keep this all happy go lucky, happy fun, street fighting! No way, the high school drama will clearly carry on, even onto the KOF! Because I love and feed off drama 8D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 31

Kasumi lightly touched up Iori's face with some makeup around his eye, for the most part, hiding the hideous bruise that had developed after brawling with Kyo in the streets of Tokyo, just before opening ceremonies.

"What are you planning to wear?" Kasumi questioned her red headed lover, while dabbing the last amount of makeup under his socket.

"I dunno, I've got something hanging in the closet I was going to wear. What about you?" he remarked, checking himself in the mirror Kasumi held up for him to use.

"I had this sliver jumper I thought about wearing. You said something flashy, so I brought some magenta tights under it. I don't know really, I'm not into flashy stuff. That's more Athena's thing," she answered back, brushing out her slightly damp hair.

"Hn," Iori snorted back after setting the mirror down. He began unpacking for clothes, throwing shirts and underwear everywhere. Kasumi looked at him peeved.

"Is that really necessary?" she barked at him. He gave her an annoyed look as well.

"Why don't you get dressed in your room then?" he snapped back, continuing to throw clothes on the bed and floor.

Kasumi just rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. I'll see you at the stadium then, okay?"

Iori grunted, which was his sign of saying 'yes I heard you, no I don't want to talk'. Kasumi was used to it and she just gathered her makeup and hair belongings and trotted down the hallway and towards her room.

She fixed up her navy blue hair into large lose curls and put on thick, dark eye shadow. She put on her metallic silver jumper and attached a think black belt across her waist. Kasumi then slipped on her wild magenta tights and finished her look off with a pair of black pumps. She eyed herself in the mirror and vogued for a few moments.

"This is ridiculous, but here goes nothing," she remarked to herself as she ran out the room, slipping her key card between her bra.

She roamed the streets of Tokyo and realized how huge and wild the city itself was at night. Quickening her pace, she noticed a group of girls dressed in more colorful and wild clothes than her, dawning thick tan makeup and white-eye and lip makeup. They were nothing anything Kasumi had seen before.

After all the street commotion, Kasumi found the entrance to the stadium were the opening ceremonies took place at. It wasn't a long walk, which is why the recommended that specific hotel to all the fighters, but it was still a twenty minute walk in heels and Kasumi was already worn out.

She wandered to the back of the building where the tournament officials explained for everyone to go to when they arrived for the opening ceremony and actual fights. Kasumi gave the security guard her name and let her threw the solid blacks doors that read in white Helvetica "VIP".

Upon entering, there were even more doors, each labeled for a specific team. Kasumi read out each door. She passed "Team: Fatal Fury, Team: Ikari, Team: Japan". A silver haired man passed her and entered a room, glancing past her without blinking. His skin was a deep tan, wearing a white button up and a pair of leather black pants. Kasumi felt a slight chill as she continued past him, breaking her glare at the man. He entered a room reading "Team: NESTS." She read three more doors until she approached something familiar: "Team: Yagami." Kasumi slowly opened the door to see Mr. Big and Iori sitting on couched across from each other conversing.

"Hello, missy," Mr. Big said, flashing his pearly white teeth and bringing his sunglasses down to the brim of his nose.

"Hi there," she responded, plopping herself next to Iori on the small couch.

At first glance, she didn't notice it, but giving herself a few moments looking back and forth between the two men, she noticed some particular… similarities.

"Did you guys…do this on purpose?" She asked, her eyes switching between the men.

Iori and Mr. Big glanced at each other and began to laugh out loud. Mr. Big, as usual, dawned his thick brown over coat with cream-colored fur around the collar and cuffs of his coat. Iori wore a deep red suede coat that was easily as long as Mr. Big's, trimmed with black fur around the collar and cuff region of his jacket. Iori, as well, wore a pair thin-framed sunglasses over his eyes. Mr. Big gave off his usual business approached to fashion, wearing a navy collared button down shirt, while Iori, chose to be bare chested and dangled various lengths of necklaces across his chest. It was obnoxious looking, but it was Iori.

"Not really," Iori, he corner of his mouth still upturned. "But, damn, we look good." The narcissism was a sign of excitement. Kasumi knew that all too well. Usually before picking fights, she noticed, he would try showing himself off in some way, probably to intimidate his opponent.

"Well, I hope I look ridiculous enough for this," Kasumi remarked, flattening out her dress over her thighs.

"Babe, you look great," Mr. Big said, giving her a creepy wink. Iori shot him a glare but went unnoticed from his sunglasses.

Just as the conversation became awkward, a few large knocks came from the door outside. Without waiting, a tournament worker holding a clipboard opened the door and said, "They're ready."

The team nodded, stood up and followed the employee down the hall. Behind them, a few unfamiliar figures followed their tournament guides to the stage outside. Kasumi could hear the echoes of loud electronic music pumping. She could feel her heart racing faster, sweat beads forming along her forehead. Iori, who was standing close to her, pulled his glasses down and peered down to his companion, who seemed pale and sick.

"Are you going to be alright," he asked her quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the increasingly loud music.

Kasumi just looked up, her eye wide and nervous. Iori grabbed onto her hand and grasped it tightly. A small smile escaped from his lips.

"All you need to do is relax," he said, bending down to her ear. He gave her a small peck then standing back up straight, he pushed his sunglasses to his bridge and stared forward to the curtain.

The large group of fighters stood patiently as the music slowly died down and the entire stadium became quiet. The silence lasted only a few short seconds when a loud voice boomed threw the speakers.

"Welcome to the King of Fighters!" the voice roared.

The music again, burst loudly threw the speakers, pumping louder than before. Kasumi felt her hands sweating and having to constantly wipe them off on her tights. After wiping them off, she watched the curtains flew open and her eyes widened again.

The entire building was packed, fans cheering loudly and waving flags and banners of their favorite team or fighter. The stage was set in the center of the huge ring laid out on the floor. The room was entirely black, save for the lighting effects that were flickering to the beat of the music playing.

Kasumi's face broke into an excited and nervous smile as she found herself bouncing to the music being played. Iori eyed her again and let a small smirk escape from his face. He was glad to see her loosening up. Just then, over the music, the announcer roared once again over the loud speaker.

"Let us introduce this years teams and fighters! Beginning with last year's champions, Team Japan!" the voice bellowed.

As the team was announced, a white light beamed down to the curtain area were Kasumi and the other fighters stood. Dark figures emerged from the group, resembling the first team called.

"Shingo Yabuki!" the announcer roared. The first fighter was a brunette in designer clothing and a head band wrapped around his head ran to the stage and pumped his fists into the air. The crowd roared.

"Benimaru Nikaido!" The long blond haired figure worked his long legs forward to the stage. He spun his body and surged his fingers, sparking lightening that flowed up into his hair and made it stand up on end.

"Kyo Kusanagi!" The final member of Team Japan ran up on stage and snapped his fingers together, then spinning a spiral wave of flames around him. Kasumi noticed his expression was carefree, at least on the outside.

The crowd was especially loud when Kyo approached the stage. He was clearly the fan favorite. Few more names were listed, the fighters piling up on the stage together. When Mai came up for introductions, the entire stadium roared even louder than Kyo, which Kasumi thought it couldn't even get any louder. Mai gave a gracious bow, showing some of her special "assets" to the already wild crowd.

A few more teams were mentioned when the announcer yelled, "Team Yagami!" Kasumi's body jumped. It had finally hit her that it was her time to be revealed. Mr. Big's name was called first and he entered the stage with pure confidence. A moment later, Kasumi felt her body tense.

"Kasumi Todoh!" the announcer screamed. Instead of moving forward, she stood stiffly, her mind and body not cooperating with one another. Before blanking out completely, she felt a small push from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Iori giving her a gentle smile.  
"Go," he whispered.

With that, a wave of energy burst through her veins. She rushed forward, her hands to her hips, striding one foot in front of the other to rhythm of the thundering beats of the blaring electronic music. Kasumi made her way up the stairs and did a small spin the open area of fighters, her navy curls flying from around her and bouncing as she landed straight forward. The crowd jeered, whistling and shouting her name, without even knowing anything about her. She felt on top of the world.

A tug on the wrist and she was being dragged into a group of women dancing. Kasumi realized it was Mai, King, Athena and a few more faces that she wasn't entirely familiar with. It wasn't a big deal and she continued to dance amongst her companions.

"Iori Yagami!" The crowd became slightly quieter. Kasumi turned to watch him enter through the curtains. However, there was a long pause; worse than her own.

_Where is he?_ She thought to herself. As quickly as she finished her sentence in her mind, a hulking figure came from the depths and strode forward. Kasumi smirked, _show off._ Once Iori entered the stadium, the quiet crowd broke and the booming cheers rang throughout the entire stadium.

Kasumi rushed towards the man made ring of fighters and watched Iori grab his sunglasses and toss them into the air. While the glasses made their way down to the ground, Iori's fingers pointed into the shape of a gun and fired a violet flame from his index finger and erupt onto the glasses, ashes the only thing that made it to the ground. The crowd went crazy.

"Iori!" Kasumi yelled running forward. Iori winked at her and stroked his red bang from his eyes.

The circle that was open for fighters was now closed, however, two more teams had yet to even have their introductions to the fans. Kasumi danced alongside Iori, who was clearly much more distracted observing the crowd.

"Much larger than last year," he commented, placing his hand on her hips.

Kasumi blushed slightly then yelled up to him, "Who cares? Just dance with me!" She swung him around and forced herself onto him, and bounced to the beat of the music.

The announcer wrapped up the team and fighter listings. The entire center stage was packed with fighters. The crowd never seemed to lose excitement, as they continued to cheer loudly.

"There you have it folks!" The voice boomed. "This years King of Fighters!"

Then, several workers from the stadium instructed the fighters off the stages and back their prep rooms. Kasumi jumped onto Iori's back and he carried her all the way through the hallway and set her down on the couch in their room. Shortly after, Mr. Big entered as well.

"Well, shit," he remarked as he wiped his brow with a white cloth. "That was surely interesting. Hey, Kasumi, you friends with that busty chick, what's her name? Mei, Marie?"

Kasumi giggled, "Mai? Sorry, Biggie, she's taken by Andy Bogard."

"Bogard? Isn't he that American on the "Mark of Wolves?" or whatever team?" he asked back, Iori taking a seat next to Kasumi, throwing his arm around her shoulders and downing a tall glass of water.

"That's Terry, the older brother," she answered back, taking the glass out of Iori's hands and finishing the rest off. Iori glared at her.

"Shit, ya mean there's two of them?" Mr. Big asked again, scooting to the edge of his couch.

"Yeah, they're pretty nice guys. It's weird not seeing Terry on the Fatal Fury team, though, but he's got this new thing with this other American chick," Kasumi said, continuing with the conversation. Iori picked at his ear and slouched down in the couch.

"Ah, she the short blondie?" he remarked back.

"Yeah, but don't mistake her size, she's a tough competitor and not to mention she's a cop back home." She stretched her legs out and sank down to Iori's level as well. He looked at her then back up to the ceiling.

_Cop, eh?_ Big thought to himself. _Good to know._ He turned to Iori. "Shit, Yagami, you're creepily quiet tonight."

Iori finally looked up and smirked, "I'm tired."

"Don't keep that up, you won't last one damn round in this tournament," Mr. Big spat, peeved with Iori.

Iori sat up and rolled his eyes. "Call it a long day, don't worry 'bout it Biggie. C'mon Kasumi, let's head back."

Kasumi nodded and jumped from the couch. Mr. Big found his fedora and tipped his hat to the younger fighters. Iori checked the schedule posted on the wall before walking towards the door.

"Be ready at 9 a.m. gang, our first fight is against those Psycho soldiers," he added.

Kasumi's eyes brightened. "You mean we face Athena's team?"

"Ugh, yeah. Later Biggie," Iori said, waving at Mr. Big who had just shut the door behind him.

Kasumi and Iori made their way back through the busy Tokyo nightlife streets and entered the hotel. They rode the elevator back to their floor and Kasumi followed Iori to his room. The door slammed shut behind them, making Kasumi jump a little and giggling at the same time.

Iori flopped onto his bed, his long red coat spread across the entire thing, like it was the giant comforter. His bare chest made Kasumi blush slightly. She sat up next to him and began to kick off her heels. She peered back to Iori who was watching her take off her shoes.

"So…" he began, propping himself up slightly with pillows.

"So," Kasumi answered quietly, turning her head away from him.

She felt his hand grab her arm and pull her down to him, her head crashing into the pile of pillows.

"You always do that," she said, fixing her hair out of her face.

Iori paused for a moment. "Does it bother you?"

Kasumi smiled, "No. I just find it funny you do that to me all the time."

Iori smirked. His hand traveled up to her face and pushed some of her bangs away so he could look at her eyes. He felt his body melt slightly. Kasumi inched closer and kissed the tip of his nose. When she pulled away Iori's eyes were closed. He pulled her in close again and pressed his lips to hers, running his fingers throughout her navy curls. Kasumi's temperature raised, she could feel her face turning bright red.

Turning over, Iori, slipped out of his jacket, still kissing Kasumi deeply, and tossed it to the side of the bed. He was leaning on top of her and pulled her up closer to his face. Her pulled away and fell back onto the pile of pillows. She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back a huge smile.

Iori looked at her and stretched his arms while straddling her. Kasumi's blood was pumping, but clearly not from the music earlier in the evening. She was sweating slightly and could feel her natural urges pulsing. She sat up at the same level as Iori and began taking off her silver jumper.

Iori sensed Kasumi's mood and helped her top off her. Her natural excitement rubbed onto Iori, who found himself kissing up her torso as her dress was being removed. Once her jumper had been thrown down to the ground, Iori, crept his hands down to her panty hose and started rolling them off her legs. Kasumi lay in only her bra and panties, while Iori, wriggled out of his dark jeans.

"You looked amazing tonight," he whispered as he plopped himself next to her, digging his nose into to the side of her neck, pecking it softly with his lips. She blushed as she turned her head to his and scooted her way down to kiss his lips.

"Thanks," she smiled. Kasumi waited a moment before speaking again. She rubbed her body close to his then finally spoke. "I love you," she whispered.

With that, Iori dove onto her, kissing her passionately and continuing to love her the best way he knew how. He was never a man of complicated words, however, all he needed was his actions to prove his point. That night, making love to his girlfriend was all that Kasumi needed to know that Iori had truly loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


End file.
